Because of You
by AylaBear23
Summary: "Say it!" "I'm a spoiled brat. There I said it." "Sorry, what?" "I'm a spoiled brat!" "I can't hear you!" "I'M A SPOILED BRAT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs."I agree," he laughed, and then let go of my legs so I went splashing into the water. Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1

"I'm WHAT?" I screeched.

"You're going to La Push, Washington to live with your Uncle Billy," repeated Mother.

"I have an Uncle Billy?" I asked, raising my perfectly done eyebrows.

"For the hundredth time, yes. You met him once when you were six," Mother said impatiently.

"But why?" I whined.

"Your father is having some… financial issues and we think it would be best if you were away while we deal with all of this," Mother explained.

My father? The big lawyer of New York that makes the highest income in the state, losing his job? It didn't process in my brain.

"Will Lucinda be coming?" I asked skeptically.

"No," said Daddy.

"Then I'm not going," I said, crossing my arms.

"Danielle," warned Mother.

I glared at her.

"Danielle, your mother and I just want what's best for you," Daddy explained calmly, even though Mother was losing her temper.

"Then let me stay here," I said using my Daddy's little girl voice and making my face go all soft and sweet.

"That is out of the question!" Mother snapped.

I turned to her, letting the anger flair out of my eyes. She did it right back to me.

"I have work to finish up. You are excused Danielle," dismissed Father.

I got out of the chair in front of my Father's desk in his office and glared at them both before storming out of the room.

"LUCINDA!" I screamed.

Lucinda came running down the hall, "Yes Miss Danielle?" she asked.

I ignored her as she followed me into my bedroom. Lucinda was my nanny this year. My parents were always away for work, so Lucinda took care of me. Before Lucinda was Brenda and before Brenda was Haley. I fell face first onto my bed and screamed into my pillow. Lucinda stood next to me until my fit was over. When I was finished, I smoothed down my clothes and went to my vanity to brush my hair. It was originally brown, but I got some lighter highlights as soon as Mother let me. I hated my plain brown hair. But now that I figured out a way to get it to curl at the ends and it was a good enough color, I didn't mind it. When I finished my hair, I reapplied my lip gloss and stood up. I was planning to take a car out to our ranch so I could ride Auburn, my favorite horse. I had six horses, but Auburn was the prettiest of all of them.

"Um, Miss Danielle," Lucinda said quietly.

"Hm?" I asked absent mindedly, searching through my walk in closet for my riding clothes.

"Shouldn't you be packing? Mr. and Mrs. Banks said you were leaving the day after tomorrow," she squeaked.

I snorted, "Oh, I'm not leaving. I'll find some way to convince Daddy not to make me go," I said matter of factly.

"But Miss Danielle, I was already laid off this morning. It's my last day," she said quietly, I froze.

"You can't leave me!" I screamed, running to her and wrapping my arms around her waist.

I always did this to all of my nannies before they left to make them feel guilty for leaving me. They would always bug my parents about staying another year so I wouldn't be so upset, but of course they would say no. Lucinda gently pried my arms from her waist.

"I'm sorry Miss Danielle," she said sadly.

"But I'm going to die without you," I whined.

"You're thirteen years old. I'm sure you'll be fine," Lucinda said.

I glared at her and stomped my foot. She just looked at me so I stomped my foot harder.

"Get out!" I screamed.

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, "You are a spoiled brat," she said calmly before slamming the door.

"You are not allowed to speak to me that way Lucinda!" I screamed.

I heard the front door of our apartment slam shut and I knew she was gone. I stomped my foot again and hit the call button on my buzzer over and over again until someone say, "Yes Miss Danielle?"

"I'm ready for dinner," I muttered, "Try and answer quicker next time!"

I made my way to the dining room five minutes later and Kayla set down my food in front of me. Sushi?

"You know I'm trying to eat vegan!" I yelled, but if anyone heard they ignored me.

I groaned loudly and dug into my food. I _was _starving. When I was finished, I walked back to my bedroom and looked around. The walls were yellow with white crown molding. My king sized bed had a white canopy and a green comforter. My white desk was completely organized, just how I had left it and my Mac was there. Every book was in place on my bookshelf and even my pile of stuffed animals from when I was three was in order, yet something was missing. I looked around, trying to figure it out. Then I realized it was Lucinda. She was always waiting for me after dinner. I glared at no one in particular as I got ready for bed. I put on a pair of silk pajamas and brushed my teeth. I checked my phone before I turned it off. I had a text from Margret, but I decided to answer in the morning. I was too tired from all the screaming I did today. Oh well. Tomorrow, my life would go back to normal. I would go to school in a private car and then go to ballet class and then have a tennis lesson and then come home and Lucinda or whoever my new nanny would be would help me with my homework. I would eat dinner, talk to my friends, and then put on another pair of silk pajamas. Yes. That's exactly what would happen. I wouldn't leave my huge apartment on the top of our building and I _wouldn't _move to La Posh or whatever it's called. I used these thoughts to sooth myself to sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up this morning, I screamed bloody murder. I opened my eyes, expecting to face a perfectly normal day, but instead I opened my eyes to see a bunch of boxes and all of the books from my bookshelf packed away. My clothes were, too. And my makeup and pictures and everything else. I hoped out of bed and stormed down the hall to my father's office, screaming all the way. I threw open the door. My dad was focusing on the newspaper or something important.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" I yelled.

"You're leaving," he said casually, not looking up from his paper.

"I told you yesterday that I'm not!" I stomped my foot.

"But I said you were," Father said.

I glared at him, waiting for him to look at me. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. He finally sighed and looked up.

"I'm not leaving," I said murderously.

"Yes you are Danielle," he said.

"Daddy!" I whined. I wasn't used to this. My father agreed to everything I wanted. That's why I had six horses.

He just went back to his news paper. Fine, daddy. If I'm going down, I'm going down kicking and screaming. And that's exactly what I did. I screamed all day. I screamed at the maids and the cooks and the workers that were packing my stuff up. I screamed at my mother and I screamed at my father. I couldn't speak by the end of the day. I sat on my bed and blasted Mozart as loud as my stereo would play.

"You will go in the car!" Daddy said through gritted teeth.

"No I will not!" I yelled, thrashing around in his arms as he tied to push me inside the car.

"Danielle!" he yelled when finally had me inside. The driver locked the door and I glared at my parents when he sped off. To the airport we go. I wasn't going to try and escape or anything. I would get lost in the middle of Manhattan. I always had a private car driving me places I wanted to go. I was like a preschooler on her first day of school. I would cling on to my parents until they had me in the classroom. When they left, I would act normal again because I wanted to make friends. Of course, in my case it wasn't my parents bringing me on my first day. It was Bailey. Nanny number three. She was the earliest one I could remember. I remember her especially because I put glue in her hair. I was going through this stage where I wanted attention so badly; I would torment whoever was watching me at the time.

We arrived at the airport. Gus, the driver, carried my giant Louis Vuitton suit case to baggage. Apparently, a bunch of my other stuff was getting shipped there.

"Good riddance," I muttered to Gus when he finally left. I didn't like him much. He never talked to me.

I waited impatiently for my plane to board. My phone kept getting a bunch of texts from my friends. I hadn't exactly told any of them I was moving to La Posh. I was just hoping they would think I was dead, and then give me a bunch of attention when I got back. I wasn't expecting to stay in La Pash long. Daddy would work things out with his job and I would be on a plane home before I knew it. Two weeks max. I watched a little girl running around her mother's legs. Both her parents were laughing and holding hands. I heard the girl squealing "Disney!" when they got closer. Dear god I hoped they knew what they were getting into. Disney World was a parent argument trap. I would know, I went with my parents when I was seven. All they did was yell at each other. Yet I couldn't help comparing families. The mom wiped the little girl's nose when she sneezed. That's what my mother hired a nanny for. She only really did motherly stuff for me when she was showing me off to her friends. The girl sat on her dad's lap. I wasn't allowed to sit on Daddy's lap in case I messed up his suite. I rolled my eyes. The family would be broken and unhappy in the morning. There was no other way families went.

They called my plane to board and I mentally wished the 'happy' family good luck with the rest of their lives, laughing as I walked away. I sat down in my comfy first class seat, enjoying my last bit of luxury before I went to that hell hole La Puck. The plane was long and boring. They showed some cartoon about a robot that went around cleaning up the planet while all the fat humans left to enjoy life in space. I rolled my eyes and stuck in my headphones, blasting Bach. I closed my eyes so I could get some rest and wouldn't be too jet lagged with the five hour time change. I wished I was on my dad's private company jet so I could spread out across all the seats. But of course, he was having "work issues" so he couldn't use the private jet. No matter how much I begged, I still had to use the _public _plane. I slept for an hour. Great. Another four hours to go. I read Oliver Twist for an hour. Yay. Three hours to kill. I drank my cranberry juice that the plane server person that I hadn't bothered to learn the name of brought me. I watched a movie about a guy falling in love with a girl at first sight. For the rest of the hour until the plane landed, I thought about the stupidity of the movie. There sure as hell was no such thing as love at first sight. And "love" never lasted. It was just an obsession you had with another person until you got over it and moved on. If love lasted, Father wouldn't have cheated on Mother with his secretary and then kept it a secret.

The plane had a bumpy landing. I clenched the seat arm rests until it slowed to a stop and still I held my breath. I saw everyone around me standing and I let out the breath. _Here goes nothing_ I thought as I followed the trail of people out of the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

**Review if you want more:)**

* * *

><p>I ran my fingers through my hair and looked around. My parents had left me with pretty much no information on who was to be picking me up. All they told me was that his name was Billy and he would be in a wheelchair. How someone with no use of their legs can pick me up, I don't know. I went to the nearest bathroom so I could apply some lip gloss and straighten my hair down. When I got out, I saw a tall buff guy. The only reason I noticed him was because he looked similar to my mom. Same dark skin and black hair and brown eyes. I had my dad's brown hair and blue eyes. How I got the recessive gene of blue eyes is beyond me. The buff looking guy must have noticed me, too because he started walking forward.<p>

"Hey, are you Danielle?" he asked kindly.

"Yeah," I said.

"Oh, hi! I'm your cousin, Jacob Black!" he held out his hand. I eyed it for a second. There was dirt under his finger nails. I shook it anyway so I didn't come off rude… or at least _too_ rude. But as soon as he let go with his scorching hot hand, I got out some hand sanitizer. I didn't know if he saw me, but I think he rolled his eyes. I followed him to baggage claim and I pointed out my bag. He lifted it up with ease. I rolled my eyes. _Show off._ I followed him to a very beat up looking car. _Ew does he expect me to ride in that_? He obviously did because he opened the door for me. I sighed loudly and got in, reapplying my hand sanitizer.

The hour long drive to La Pish was very long and _very _awkward. Jacob tried to make small talk or something, but I was in no mood. Right now, back at home, I would be at Ballet. Working on the spring show of Swan Lake. I was a swan. An amazing swan if I do say so myself. But I was _dead _right now, so they would have to replace me. When I was revived, I would get my part back and be content with happiness. Daddy better buy me a new pony when this whole mess is over.

"So what's La Pesh like?" I asked loudly.

"Uh… La _Push _is very small, but everyone is like a family. There's a beach if you like… the beach and there are some cliffs that we like to dive off of sometimes," he said.

"You dive off cliffs… like for fun?"

"Yep," he popped the p at the end.

"Don't you guys have a mall or anything?"

"No," he snorted.

"_Great_," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah. So after you get your stuff unpacked, I'm going to take you to Emily's to meet the guys and Nessie," he said Nessie like someone would say Zac Efron… or chocolate. Maybe it was his girlfriend? Like the girl he never thought he'd get, but she miraculously liked him back.

"Uh… who's _Nessie_?" I asked.

"Oh, she's the most amazing person in the world-" _right. That's actually me_ - "She's absolutely adorable. She had deep brown eyes and long bronze hair that's curly. She's probably the smartest person I've ever met," he sighed, smiling.

"So she's uh… what like your girlfriend?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"What! No! She's o- _six_," I had the feeling he was going to say one.

"Okay then," I said, rolling my eyes and looking out the window.

Ten long and boring minutes later, we pulled into the driveway of a very small house. It was red. Like a barn. _Fantastic_.

"You live here?" I asked, scrunching my nose up.

"Yep," he popped the p again.

I would rather have stayed in the car. He opened my door for me.

"You coming?" he asked.

I glared at him and got out of the car, making sure I didn't step in the dirt around his house. Theses heels were new. He pulled my suite case out of the car and carried it in for me. I followed him upstairs to a room that was smaller than my walk in closet. It was painted light blue and the puny twin bead looked like it wouldn't holds my massive king sized comforter. I turned around to glare at Jacob some more, but he had already left the room. I rolled my eyes and stomped my foot. I pushed my suite case on the ground and unzipped it. I put all of the clothes that could fit in my white dresser. The rest of my clothes that didn't fit would live in my suite case until I could convince Jake to build an add-on with a walk in closet. Putting my Mac on the dresser, I checked my phone. 12 messages. Ah they were going to obsess over my absence when I got back. I put my lip gloss on and went downstairs to find Jacob. He was lounging on an old couch, eating Doritos. Did he not know the amount of chemicals that were put in processed foods? I coughed to get his attention.

"Hey you're ready! Let's go," he threw the bag of Doritos on the floor and ran out to his car. I followed slowly.

I put my Gucci sunglasses on even though there was no sun. I always wore sunglasses whenever I went outside. It was like my signature thing back home. I always bought the biggest, darkest pair I could find. I got in the car and put on some hand sanitizer. Jacob just shook his head.

"So when am I going to meet this Billy person?" I asked rudely. Yes, most of my questions come off rudely. But I am not rude. I am merely better.

"Billy is on a fishing trip with his friend Charlie," Jacob explained.

He drove down the street until he reached another _small _house. I raised my eyebrows.

"I told you it was a small town," he said.

"You didn't say it was _this _small," I whined.

"Oh, stop being such a princess," he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a princess!" I yelled, getting out of the car and stomping my foot.

"Uh, you just stomped your foot. You are definitely a little princess," he laughed.

"I'm not little. I'm thirteen years old," I growled.

"Well you sure don't act like it," he mumbled as he walked towards the house.

I stomped my foot again but he didn't turn around. Instead, I got my phone out of my pocket and decided to make myself look busy when I met the "guys." I had to run to catch up to Jacob, even though he was walking at a "normal" pace. He was huge, so his strides were bigger.

"Ready?" he asked me before opening the door.

I glared at him, "Don't you knock?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Review guys! Please, tell me what you think:)**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, as you all probably know by now.**

* * *

><p>"Guys this is Danielle. Danielle this is… the guys," Jake introduced us.<p>

I looked up from my iPhone to raise my eyebrows at them in acknowledgement. But then went back to playing Angry Birds. Jacob put a warm hand on my back and led me to a spot where I could sit down. He took my phone out of my hands and slid it in his pocket. I glared at him, but he just looked amused. All the guys were sitting around me, pigging out on burgers and muffins and stuff.

"Welcome Danielle! My name's Emily!" a lady walked up to me. She had three long scars on her face.

"Hey," I mumbled.

She wrapped her arms around me and I waited for her to pull back, "Uh, thanks," people didn't usually hug me. She laughed and skipped back into the kitchen, probably to make more foods for the pigs I was sitting with.

"Alright Danielle," said Jake, "That's Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Collin, Brady, Leah, Jared, Kim, Seth, Rachel, Claire, and uh Nessie should be here any minute," Jake pointed to everyone out to me. I doubted I would remember any of the guy's names. They all looked the same to me. Tall dark and shirtless. I doubted any of them were going to be going to Harvard, so I immediately eliminated the dating option. I tried to smile at them, but I think it looked more like a grimace. Whatever. I'll forget about them in a week when I'm on my way back home on my private jet.

They all looked at me expectantly. Especially the ones I remembered to be Embry, Collin, Brady, and Seth. But I swore I saw them shake their heads no at Sam. I rolled my eyes under my sunglasses. Was I not good enough for them? No. I was too good for them.

"So you uh… lived in New York. What was that like?" asked Embry.

"Yeah and did everyone wear their sunglasses indoors?" asked Seth, laughing. I think it was supposed to be a joke.

I tore off my sunglasses and shot him my death glare. Instead of looking all taken aback and flinching like people normally did, he just stared at me. Why wasn't he scared of me! I sighed loudly and looked out the window, but I could still feel his gaze. That asshole. He's trying to make me feel stupid. I barely noticed the whole room going quiet and then everyone break into applause.

"Nice Seth!" someone yelled, slapping him on the back.

I rolled my eyes. What did he do, eat the most in thirty seconds?

"But… I thought…" trailed off Jacob.

I think I heard Sam mutter "Sunglasses," but I ignored him. I just looked out the window and pretended I was in my private school, listening to Mrs. Cole drone on in French.

"So Danielle," someone said, I sighed and looked to them, they flinched back, luckily. My death stare wasn't faulting.

The guy coughed, "Do you uh… have a favorite color?"

"Not since I was four," I snorted. It was yellow. Hence the colors of the walls in my bedroom.

There was an awkward silence, but the guy, Seth, still stared at me.

"What?" I asked finally.

He shook his head for a minute and then smiled. Wow. That was the warmest smile I had received all day. Maybe all year.

"Hi," he said stupidly.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Uh, I have to go home," muttered a guy… I think Paul.

"I should go get Nessie," muttered Jake.

"Come on Clair, let's go to the park," Quil said, jumping up.

And then the rest of them started making excuses to leave and it was just me and Seth. I glared at all of them as they left. I wanted to leave, too and go sulk in my room at Jacob's. Not try to make small talk with Seth.

"What's up?" Seth said happily.

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing."

Seth stood up and sat in a chair closer to me. I crossed my arms and sunk into my seat.

"What happened to your hand!" Seth almost yelled.

I looked at the scar on the back of my hand, "I split it open in a cooking class when I was ten. I don't cook."

Seth's eyebrows furrowed together in concern.

"What?" I asked.

"Did it hurt?" he asked softly.

"Like hell," I said, examining the scar again.

"I'm so sorry," he chocked. Whoa, this guy was weird. He was getting chocked up because I split my hand open when I was ten?

"Uh, okay then?" I muttered.

I stood up from my chair, planning to get some water or something, but Seth stood up, too. I walked to the kitchen and turned around. He had his arms hovering around me like he was afraid I was going to fall.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I don't want you to die!" he said, panicked.

"I'm not going to die," I said, stepping away from him.

He looked agitated and his eyes watered slightly, "Okay okay. I'm sorry," I said quickly, walking closer to him. I hated seeing people cry. It was super annoying because it was like they expected me to comfort them or something. Yuck.

He sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around me. I stiffened, I hated being touched. Seth didn't seem to notice. He held me close for a few seconds before releasing me.

"Just go sit down. I'll get you what you want," he chimed.

"Uh, I just wanted some water," I muttered.

"Okay!" he grabbed a glass and filled it. Wow. I never drank tap water. I always had those Fiji water bottles. I doubted they had any of those here. I sipped the water for a minute and then set my glass on the table. Seth was beaming.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

_Go home. Not be here._ I shrugged.

"Let's watch a movie!" was he always so peppy?

"Kay."

He picked me up and I was sitting on the couch before I could process what happened.

"Whoa Seth! I can walk!" I yelled.

"Not in those heals," he stated.

I looked down at my four inch Marc Jacob's heals, "I wear heals every day."

"Deathtraps," he grumbled.

"Oh my god Seth! I've only fallen like once! And I was nine!" I said, exasperated.

"Did you get hurt!" he panicked.

"No."

He sighed in relief. What was with this guy? He ruffled my hair and hopped up to get a movie.

"The Notebook?" I raised my eyebrows.

"It's a classic," he defended.

I almost giggled. Almost. He was a guy. What guy wants to watch _The Notebook_? He slung his arm over my shoulder and I pulled away, sitting on the far end of the couch. He just smiled at me and turned his attention towards the movie. I crossed my arms and glared at the screen. This guys persistence was getting annoying.


	5. Chapter 5

My head was leaning against something warm and warm hands were stroking my hair. What the f? I resisted opening my eyes. Afraid I would open them and see that I wasn't home. That I was still in La Cush. But I knew I was. I could hear a bunch of the guys talking and the smell of onion being fried wafted through the house. The frying pan was sizzling in the kitchen and the whole house was warm. I felt someone's breath on my face. Hadn't anyone here heard of personal space? I opened my eyes, prepared to yell at whoever was an inch from my face. But I couldn't yell at a kid, now could I?

"Hello!" she yelled happily, "You talk in your sleep! I was watching!"

Creepy kid watching me sleep.

"Mmm hi," I mumbled.

I looked up and realized the warm thing my head was on was Seth's leg. I sat up as quick as I could.

"Jesus Christ," I groaned. As if this wouldn't turn him on.

"Morning sleepy head!" he said cheerfully.

"It's morning?" I almost screamed.

"No. Actually it's only seven p.m.," he explained, _midnight at home_.

"How long have I been out?" I tried to ask calmly.

"About an hour. You fell asleep when Ally got proposed to buy that ass hole rich guy," Seth said.

"I didn't think he was an asshole," I muttered, "Ally was in the wrong for not marrying him in the first place."

"Why's that?" Seth asked, amused.

"Because she had her whole life set up with Lon and she went back to be with Noah, even though she loved Lon," I argued.

"But Noah loved her more than Lon. She felt the pull towards him more than Lon. Noah loved her at first sight," Seth retorted, but there was passion in his eyes.

"Noah was a teenager. He didn't know love at first sight. There's no such thing anyways or we would all have our soul mates the second we met them. And if Noah really loved her, he would have told her to go back to Lon so she could please the rest of her family and have a wealthy life like she was planned to have in the first place," I admit it. I went through a _Notebook _kick where all I would watch was _The Notebook_ and all I would think about was _The Notebook._

"Maybe love at first sight is just pretty rare, but he could still see a whole future with Da- Ally even if he was just a kid. And Noah proved he loved her more than Lon ever could," Seth said.

"How? By becoming obsessed and building her an elaborate house? Lon could have done the exact same thing!" I exclaimed. I was very argumentative.

"No. He proved he loved her more because when Ally had to choose between Noah and Lon, Lon freaked out and threatened to kill Noah, but Noah just wanted her to do whatever makes her happy. He cares more about her than anything on earth, but Lon only cares about himself. Noah proved his love by letting Ally be happy, no matter what she chose. He wouldn't make her feel guilty or bad. He would just accept it because it made her happy. And in the end, he manages to make her memory come back and they die happily in the nursing home together, both a hundred years old. Lon would never have put up with that!" Seth said. Why was he so passionate about all this? I looked around and noticed everyone had been watching our heated discussion.

"Whatever. There's no such thing as _love _anyways," I grumbled. Everyone stared at me, shocked. "Well there's not!" I exclaimed.

I stood up and found the nearest bathroom. What was with everyone here? Did they really believe in the whole "love at first sight" fantasy? They were expecting _way _too much if they did. I counted to one hundred and unlocked the door. I was relieved to see that everyone had gone back to what they were doing. I sat back down on the couch, Seth wasn't there. Jacob, however, sat next to me and put the little girl I saw earlier on his lap.

"Hey Danielle! This is Nessie," he said happily.

"Hey," I mumbled.

"Hi Danielle!" she screeched. My ears rang. I was so used to silence.

"Are you my Jacob's cousin?" she asked loudly in her little girl voice.

"Yup," did she just say _her Jacob_?

"I didn't know my Jacob had any cousins! He didn't know either! He just found out a week ago and I was the first person he told! You don't really look like my Jacob!" she giggled.

"Yeah I don't suppose I do," I muttered.

I looked at Jake, wondering if he thought the name she was giving him was weird. Only his face just lit up a little bit more every time she said it.

"My Jacob told me that I was going to get to meet you today! I was really excited! He picked me up at my house and drove me all the way here! But when I got here, you were sleeping on Seth. You even talked in your sleep! But I couldn't understand what you were saying!" can you say chatty?

"WENESMEE!" screeched another girl. Great, more kids. I wasn't a fan of kids. They were always loud and sticky.

"CLAIR!" Nessie screamed back, I cringed and Jacob chuckled.

"Gwess what Wenesmee! My Quwiwl twook me to da pawk!" Clair said excitedly. She was on Jacobs other knee. Did these kids think owned people?

"Lucky! My Jacob, can we go to the park tomorrow?"

"Sure Nessie," said Jake dreamily. What guy would be excited to take a little brat to the park?

"Why does she call you that?" I blurted out.

"Call me what?" Jacob asked.

"She calls you her Jacob," I said.

"Oh yeah I guess uh…" he scratched the back of his neck, not knowing what to say.

"Because my Jacob is my Jacob! And Quil is Clair's Quil! And Seth is-" Jacob covered Nessie's mouth before she could say anything else. I was really confused by now.

"Seth is coming through the door now," finished Jake.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please:) Come on guys! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

"Lucinda!" I yelled.

No answer.

"LUCINDA!" I yelled again.

Still no answer.

"LUCI-oh," I opened my eyes and remembered that Lucinda was gone and I was still in La Pash. I groaned and rolled over in this way to small bed. I was used to my king sized.

Jacob burst through the door, "Who the hell is Lucinda?"

"Nobody… sorry I forgot I was here," I muttered into my pillow.

He groaned and left the room. How rude! Eh, I probably would have done the same thing. An hour later I was arguing with Jacob in the kitchen.

"Just eat the bacon!" he pleaded.

"I'm a vegetarian!" I yelled.

"Why the hell would you be a vegetarian! Don't you miss meat? What else do you possible eat! Just eat the damn-"

The doorbell rang and I watched a smile spread across Jake's face. I watched him dance- yes dance- to the front door.

"Nessie!" he exclaimed.

"My Jacob!" she cried.

She jumped into his arms and giggled. _Seth _followed in after her. I groaned and put my head on the table. Last night, after our little argument, he spent two hours explaining to me the importance of true love and the true meaning of _The Notebook_. I had to pretend to fall asleep to get him to shut up. But then he felt the need to _carry me home_! I mean, couldn't Jacob just do it or let me sleep in the street or _something _better than that.

Nessie hopped out of Jacob's arms and over to me. I was hoping Seth wouldn't notice me, but then _Nessie _had to draw attention to me. I tried not to glare at her because apparently it offends her Jacob when I do.

"Hi Danielle!" she yelled.

"Hi Nessie," I whispered, hoping she would pick up on the quietness.

"You sleep a lot!" apparently not.

"Yeah. I' a tired person," I mumbled.

"Why?" asked Seth, hurrying over to me.

"Because I'm a thirteen year old girl," I grumbled.

He smoothed my hair down, which I flinched away from, and then he picked Nessie up.

"Seth, my Jacob is going to take me to the park today! You and your Danielle should come!" she exclaimed.

Did she seriously just say that?

"What did she call me?" I asked slowly.

"Nothing," Jacob said, trying to brush it off.

I but on a fake smile, "Nessie," I said sweetly, "I don't _belong _to anyone!"

And I stormed upstairs, but not before I heard Nessie say, "She sure is grumpy!"

I slammed my bedroom door. Why wouldn't my parents just call me already! Hadn't I been tortured long enough? I _had _to go home! Summer was coming soon and I had a bunch of plans with my friends to go to the beach! I stared at my phone, waiting for the call. I heard my door open and knew it was Seth coming in (don't ask me how I knew it was him, I just did) and sit down next to me.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what Nessie said. She just thinks she owns Jacob and just paired us together," it sounded rehearsed.

"Whatever," I growled.

"Will you _please _come to the park with us?" he asked.

"No."

"Pretty please?" he pouted.

"No."

He gave me a puppy dog face.

"If it will get you to stop, then fine!" I said.

He picked me up and spun me around before racing down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and put on a pair of Levi Capitol E jeans and a Juicy Couture track jacket. Even in the spring it was cold. After slipping on my uggs, I walked slowly down the stairs. Seth was waiting for me with Nessie in his arms. Why was he holding her? Wasn't he obsessed with _me_? _Are you seriously jealous!_ I turned my attention to Jacob who was packing a bunch of food in a bag. Couldn't they go an hour without eating? When he was done, Nessie jumped back into his arms. I almost sighed in relief… _almost_.

Ten minutes later (which would have been five if Seth hadn't needed a snack break half way through) we were at a small park. Nessie hopped off to a slide with Jake closely behind. Seth and I sat down on a bench.

"So did it hurt?" he asked me like yesterday.

"Did _what _hurt Seth?"

"When you fell from heaven?" he asked, smiling.

I rolled my eyes. How mature. Seth was laughing so I punched him in the shoulder, which just hurt my hand more.

"God Damn it! You're a rock!" I yelled.

"Seems like it," he muttered, massaging my aching hand.

"So what, do you use cheesy pick up lines on all the girls, or is it just me?" I teased… _wait_! I teased Seth? I never teased anyone! What has La Posh done to me!

"It's just you," he said happily.

"I feel so special," I muttered… wait; now I'm being sarcastic! Ugh I need to get home.

"You should," Seth said, kissing my cheek. Ew.

"Sorry," he laughed, but he didn't look sorry.

"Whatever," I grumbled; I got out my hand sanitizer and rubbed it on my hands and cheek.

"You're such a princess," Seth said, shaking his head.

"I am not!"

"Yeah you are. You're a spoiled brat," he laughed.

I glared at him and stood up.

"Wait, where are you going? I was just joking please don't leave," he pleaded.

"Well apparently if I'm such a princess-"

"I'm really sorry!" he cut me off.

"Whatever!" I sat back down, "I'll be gone soon and then-"

"Wait, where are you going?" Seth asked in a panicked voice.

"Back home to New York. And could you stop doing that? Let me finish a sentence," I said.

"You can't leave!" he shouted.

"Why can't I? I have a home to go back to. I just came here so my dad could sort out some financial issues and- _are you crying_?"

There were definitely tears in his pain filled eyes as he looked at me. I felt like he was looking into my soul… like the devil.

"Please don't talk about leaving," he whispered.

"O-okay," I muttered.

He grabbed both of my hands and pulled me close to him. I let him do what he wanted because I felt bad for upsetting. Why the hell do you feel bad for upsetting this guy! You once threw nanny number five's locket her dead grandma gave her out the window and into speeding traffic and you didn't feel bad. I felt his arms go around me and he rested his chin on my head.

"How old are you?" I whispered.

"Fifteen," he answered.

Fifteen. You could do fifteen. What! No you can't! You can't date anyone here! You're going home in less than two weeks. And besides, Seth is never going to go to Harvard. I hated to admit it, but I felt comfortable in Seth's arms. They were warm and the fit perfectly around me, like I was made for them. HA! Right. I was made for a rich lawyer… or a neurosurgeon. At least that's what Daddy tells me.

"Do you like it?" Seth asked.

"Like what?"

"My arms around you?" he breathed.

"Er…" how do you answer a question like that?

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me. Just something for you to think about," he mumbled.

My mind was screaming at me to pull away and slap him in the face, but my body was telling me to stay where I was.

"Want to play the question game!" he asked cheerfully, sitting up and letting go of me.

"The what?"

"The question game. I ask a question and you answer!" he chimed.

"Uh… okay?"

"Okay what's your favorite food?" he asked.

"Chocolate."

"When's your birthday?"

"June twenty fifth."

"That's in two weeks!" he yelled.

"Yep."

"Favorite flower?"

I smiled, "Pink roses."

"Why are you smiling?" he asked curiously.

"Just a memory."

"What's the memory?"

"It's nothing," I said.

"This is the question game. You have to answer the questions."

I sighed, "Fine. When I was younger I always said I would marry and man that bought me pink roses."

"That's so sweet," he said after a brief pause.

"Ha, right. My Daddy lectured me on the importance of GPA's and jobs and credit scores when he found out," I said.

"Ouch," Seth muttered.

"Eh, he just wants what's best for me," I shrugged.

"What do you want?" he was staring into my soul again.

"I want…" I whispered, "Why does it matter what I want?" I asked, snapping out of it.

He studied me for a minute and shrugged, "What's your best friends name?"

* * *

><p><strong>I really like writing this chapter! I think it's super cute, well until Danielle gets all rude again...<strong>

**Review because I need some criticism or something. Even for misspellings and stuff. If I get fifteen reviews by tonight, I'll update a second time today. If not, you'll just have to wait;)**

**Love you guys! ~Ayla**


	7. Chapter 7

"Seth, you've asked me that question a hundred times. I don't have a favorite cartoon. I don't even watch TV," I said.

"Come on, you have to have _one_! SpongeBob? Power Puff girls? Rug Rats?" he pressed.

"Is that a disease?"

"I'm serious! What kind of kid has never seen SpongeBob?"

"Well sorry if all my nannies spent the day teaching me French rather than letting me rot my brain in front of the Television," I muttered, watching Nessie cuddle up next to Jake on the couch as they watched some show about a yellow square with an obnoxious voice.

"That's just sad," Seth shook his head.

He proceeded to ask me another question, but a howl coming from the woods cut him off.

"There are _wolves _here!" I asked.

"Yeah but they're… uh… safe," Seth was looking at Jake who was looking out the window to the woods.

"Danielle, Seth and I have to go… we'll be back in a little bit. I need you to watch Nessie. Feed her if she gets hungry," Jake said, going out the back door with Seth following.

"Uh, I don't know anything about kids!" I called, but they were gone.

I sighed loudly and Nessie looked at me.

"So… uh, I'm going to go listen to some music and you can stay here and watch TV okay?" I asked slowly.

She crossed her arms and pouted.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"I'm hungry."

"Okay… uh do you want some food?"

She shook her head.

"Well then you're obviously not hungry," I pointed out, rolling my eyes.

"I want to hunt!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Hunt? Kid, you're only like six," I shook my head.

"Please can we go hunting?" she begged, jumping up and down and giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Ha, not with the wolves out there. And how are you going to hunt anyways? With a rifle?" I joked. She obviously didn't get it.

"Nessie, I'll just get you some uh cereal or something," I said, opening the pantry door in the kitchen, "What the hell is a Coco Puff?" I muttered to myself.

"POTTY MOUTH!" Nessie squealed.

"What?"

"You said h-e- double hockey stick. That's a potty word," Nessie accused.

"Oh sorry… what the _heck_. Do you want some uh… M&M's?" I asked.

"What's an M&M?" she asked.

"You've never had an M&M?" I asked in shock. I mean, me never seeing cartoons was one thing, but this was _candy _we were talking about.

She shook her head and held out her hand. I place on in it and she popped it in her mouth, "It's good!"

"Told you," I giggled at her delighted expression.

"More more more!" she sang.

I rolled my eyes and handed her the bag. She plopped down in front of the TV and was eating them by the handful. She looked satisfied, so I went up to my room and turned on Beethoven. I closed my eyes and eventually fell asleep. I would have slept for the rest of the day, but an annoying bouncing noise shook me awake.

"What the hell!" I yelled, sitting up.

"Potty mouth potty mouth!" Nessie yelled, she was jumping on the bed like a maniac.

"Whoa, calm down child," I tried to sooth, but she was still jumping and screaming POTTY MOUTH.

"Sorry! Heck! I meant heck!" I yelled.

"Danielle! Danielle! DANIELLE!" she screamed.

"What?" I whispered.

"Play with me!" she sang.

"Uh, what do you want to play?" I asked, I didn't exactly _play _as a kid. Piano and ballet and tennis and French and La Cross and whatever else my parents felt the need to put me through took up my time.

"Hide and go seek!" she squealed, still jumping.

"What's that?"

"You count to one hundred and I hide and then you have to try to find me," she explained.

"How about you hide, and I go back to sleep," I suggested.

She stopped jumping and looked at me, her eyes filling with tears. I sighed, "One… two… three"

She squealed and ran out of the room. "…ninety-eight, ninety-nine, ONE HUNDRED!" I yelled.

I got up and checked the upstairs bathroom and Jake's room. Ew was my first reaction to his room. There were clothes all over the floor and soda cans and pizza boxes. I checked under the bed, only to discover a half eaten sandwich that was probably weeks old. Shuddering, I ran out of the room as fast as I could.

I went downstairs next and checked the kitchen. I looked in the oven and the fridge and under all the tables and in the cabinets. Man this kid was good. I started getting frustrated when she wasn't in the living room. I glared around, trying to think of some place a six year old would go. I saw a closet at the end of the hall and looked there.

"Found you!" I yelled. She was curled up on a shelf, giggling.

"My turn to count! You hide!" she yelled.

"Wait, I thought this was a one time thing," I groaned.

"Nope!" she squealed, "One… two… three…"

I went to the kitchen and decided that Nessie was the type of kid who would bawl their eyes out if they lost at a game, to I hid in the easiest stop I could think of: under a table in the kitchen. I waited for her to reach one hundred. I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Watcha doing under there?" Seth asked me, bending down to get a better look.

"Shut up! You're going to make me lose!" I whispered, grabbing his arm and pulling him under the table with me.

"You're going to lose anyway. Nessie's a pro at this game," Seth whispered.

We huddled together under the table until Nessie screamed, "ONE HUNDRED!"

There was dead silence and I could hear my own heart beat, and then Nessie was there, "Found you!" she yelled, "And I found Seth! I win!"

"You made me lose!" I accused Seth, glaring at him.

"No, you're just not very good at this game," he laughed.

"No! If you hadn't made so much noise and taken up so much space, she probably wouldn't have noticed me!" I said, standing up.

A loud scream cut us off. We both looked to see Nessie, jumping on the couch.

"Ness, get off the furniture," I begged, picking her up and putting her down. She started running around in circles.

"What did you do to her? She's never this hyper," Seth was laughing.

"Nothing! I gave her some candy so she would be quiet and then she got all crazy," I said… then I realized… "Oh crap. Sugar rush," Just as Jake came to the door.

"MY JACOB!" screamed Nessie, bounding into his arms.

"Hiya Ness," he said happily.

She jumped out of his arms and ran around the house.

"What's wrong with her?" Jacob asked, looking stunned at her activeness.

"Danielle fed her chocolate!" Seth laughed again.

"Nice Danielle. How much?"

"Uh…" I shrugged and picked up the empty bag, "The whole thing."

"Oh God Danielle!" Jacob said, shaking his head, "Well, you still have to watch her for an hour while I finish my… work. So have fun."

"Come on Jake, I'm sorry," I said, hoping with all my heart he was just kidding.

"Bye Nessie!" Jake called.

She came running downstairs and leaped into his arms again. She kissed him on the cheek and he set her down and left.

"It's okay Danielle, I'll help you watch her," Seth said, I was grateful.

* * *

><p>"Nessie, give me my phone back and get out of the tree!" I pleaded.<p>

"No! I'm a monkey!" she screamed.

"Come on Nessie, come down," Seth begged.

"NEVER!" she yelled.

I groaned loudly.

"You have a lot of contacts!" she giggled, looking through my phone. How a six year old can work an iPhone is beyond me. But now she was flipping through my contacts… up in a tree… in the middle of a forest. Seth and I had only turned around to get her some juice for twenty seconds and then she was bolting out the door screaming, "I'm a monkey on the loose!"

"Who's Derek? Your booooooooyyfrieeennddd?" she sang.

"No!" I growled.

"But there's a heart after his name," she giggled.

"Alright, that's it!" I yelled, hoisting myself up and climbing up the branches.

"Danielle has a boyfriend!" Nessie sang, climbing higher.

"You are in so much trouble young lady!" I yelled.

"She giggled and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Danielle, not you, too!" Seth laughed.

"Come help me get this monkey out of the tree Seth!" I called.

"Okay. Hey monkey, if you don't come down from the tree, I'm going to call your Jacob!" Seth called up to Nessie.

She squealed, "Yes! Call my Jacob! Call my Jacob!"

I watched her climb all the way back down in less than ten seconds. And she was pretty high up.

Seth laughed when she landed in his arms, "Nope. He's busy."

Nessie crossed her arms and pouted, "Nessie, that only works on Jacob," Seth said.

"Fine," she said, "Danielle, come down here and pout for Seth!"

I hoped down from the tree, too, "Why?"

"Because I want my Jacob and he won't get him for me. But he'll get him for you!"

"Hm, maybe I would if a certain someone hadn't stolen my phone," I said casually, but I was dying to know what she meant by that.

"Here!" she yelled, handing my phone back to me, "Now pout for Seth."

I looked at Seth and put on my best heart breaking face that I always used on Daddy when he wouldn't buy me what I wanted.

"Seth," I said sadly, "Please don't call Jake for Nessie. She really hurt my feelings."

Seth's eyebrows were furrowed in sadness at my expression, but then he grinned, "Sorry Ness. Gotta do what Danielle wants," he laughed.

"No fair!" Nessie yelled.

"Thank you Seth!" I cried happily.

Nessie glared at me and jumped out of Seth's arms. I danced over to Seth.

"Oh Seth. Thank you so much," I exclaimed in a mock Nessie voice, leaning in to him, Nessie glared at me even more.

"Any time, Danielle," Seth said, playing into it.

I turned to look at Nessie, but Seth grabbed my arm and I ended up slipping and landing straight in some mud. Great.

"Oh my god, Danielle. I'm so sorry," Seth said helping me up.

I glared at him this time and began walking away. My new jeans were completely ruined.

"Danielle, I really am sorry," Seth cried, running after me.

I turned around and rubbed the handful of mud I had down his chest, grinning widely.

"We're even," I giggled.

"Like Hel-heck we are!" he yelled, pulling me back into the mud.

"Seth!" I yelled in protest, but I was still laughing.

He grabbed a handful of mud and got it in my hair, "You just crossed a line," I said dangerously.

He gulped as I filled both my hands with mud and got it all over his face.

"Me too! Me too!" squealed Nessie, hopping in the mud and splashing both of us.

We all wrestled around for a while, laughing and screaming… and then it started to rain and I got cold. Nessie and Seth looked like they could keep doing it for hours, but I needed heat. Plus, Jacob would be back soon.

"RACE YOU HOME!" screamed Nessie, running ahead of us.

We walked together, still laughing about the mess we had made of our clothes. When we got back, we found Nessie, passed out on a now very muddy couch. The sugar rush had left her with no energy.

"I remember being that age," Seth laughed, shaking his head, "Eating a bag of M&M's and then falling asleep two hours later."

I looked at him and smiled. He smiled wider at my smile and wrapped his arm around my waste.

Jacob came in through the back door. He looked around scratching his head. Seth and I burst out laughing again.

"Have fun getting all that mud off her, Jake," I teased.

"Did you… what the heck happened," he asked, shocked.

"She jumped in a puddle of mud," I laughed.

"We tried to get her out, but she wouldn't listen," Seth joked, but Jacob was taking him seriously.

"Yeah, apparently she likes eating mud now," I said, shaking my head.

"She WHAT!" Jake's eyes bulged out of his head a little.

"Oh nothing nothing," laughed Seth, pulling me out of the room.

We went up to my room, laughing the whole way.

"You should shower," he noted.

"Yes I should," I agreed, "Uh, I'll be back."

I grabbed some new clothes and a towel and special shampoo and conditioner for my dyed hair and skipped to the bathroom. Yes I skipped. After a warm shower, I looked at myself in the mirror. I noticed something different about myself. My eyes were brighter and my cheeks were pinker. I didn't have that serious look I usually carried around. I looked carefree and… happy? But there was another emotion I was feeling. Was it… was I felling for Seth? _No. No Danielle. You're not. You're going back home soon and you'll forget all about him. _But do I really _want _to forget about Seth? He makes me so… happy. He brought me out of my shell today. That hard protective shell that I've been in my entire life. I felt so good and I didn't want to go back in now.

But I knew I had to.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am not stephanie meyer! i dont own twilight!**

**Review!**

* * *

><p>For the first time, I woke up this morning and knew exactly where I was. At least, I knew I wasn't at home. I blinked a few times when I woke up, and again I woke up to Nessie. Her face was inches from mine.<p>

"Have you heard of personal space?" I mumbled, rolling over.

"I'm mad at you!" she yelled.

I put a pillow over my head, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"You told my Jacob that I ate bugs. I do not eat bugs," she yelled.

"Well, you're bugging me. So I think that you do. And why are you still here? Don't you have a house or something?"

"Yes! I live in a cottage with mommy and daddy. I just like staying here with my Jacob," she said proudly.

"Why do you think he's _your _Jacob?" I asked curiously.

"Because he's mine," Nessie answered simply.

"He's his own person. People can't own other people," I tried to explain.

"Well I do," man she was stubborn.

"Whatever," I grumbled, rolling out of bed.

"You can own Seth if you want!" she chimed.

"HA no. I own a lot of things, but I don't own people."

"But why?" Jeez she asks a lot of questions.

"Nessie, you're being annoying. Leave," I pointed to the door.

"No," she crossed her arms and sat on my bed.

"Fine," I said. I picked her up and placed her outside my room, locking the door.

"Hey!" she complained.

"Hey is for horses," I missed my horse.

I put on some skinny jeans, a light blue button up blouse, and a pair of boots. After a look in the mirror, I added a thick brown belt around the waist. Then, I put on some diamond earrings and a necklace with a golden heart on the chain. I brushed my hair and added some curling gel to it. After sliding on a blue headband, I walked out of the room. Seth was in the kitchen. Didn't he have a house of his own? I went to the fridge and got an apple.

"Danielle!" he yelled, his eyes lighting up. Why do I always fall for the eyes?

"Hey," I muttered.

"Want to do something today?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope," I said, not making eye contact and walking upstairs back to my room.

Okay yes. I knew that was rude. Well, I'm always rude but it was a rude way for me to talk to Seth. But last night, I decided something. I was going back home soon. I didn't need a guy. I didn't even believe in love for the most part. And I didn't want to get attached to anybody. Mother and Father wouldn't deem him suitable for me anyways. He was a small town boy and I was a city girl with a bright future ahead of me. All of the silliness I was feeling yesterday was gone. Replaced with the feeling of anger. Anger towards Seth for bringing out that part of me. That part was meant to be hidden away forever. Tucked deep inside myself so nobody knew about it. Seth knew too much about the person I _could _be. I didn't want to lead him on.

"Danielle, are you alright?" Seth knocked on my door.

"I'm fine," I snapped.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"No."

There was a pause and I thought he was gone, but the door opened anyway. Crud, I forgot to lock it.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"To see you."

"Well you saw me. Now leave," I glared at the wall in front of me. I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Dani, what's the problem?" he asked softly.

"What did you just call me?" I asked, anger bubbling inside.

"Dani," he answered sheepishly.

"_Never _call me that again," I said, still glaring at the wall.

"You're mad."

"Yes," I wasn't in the mood for sarcasm.

"But not at me," he made sure.

"Actually, yes. Yes I'm mad at you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am," I said through clenched teeth.

"If you were really mad at me, you would be looking at me right now. Not the wall," he said.

"I would like you to leave," I said sternly. This always got people out of my room. My stern voice.

"What you would like me to do and what you need me to do are two very different things."

What the hell was that supposed to mean? "Leave."

"Nope."

"Don't be so stubborn," I snapped, turning to glare at him.

"Then don't be so spoiled," he said casually, leaning against the wall and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Seth. Leave. Now."

"Now you're angry at me. You're angry at me because I'm not doing what you want. You're so used to everyone doing what you want at your command. And I'm not so you're mad at me. You weren't mad at me before. If you were, you would have looked at me," was he looking into my soul?

"I most certainly do _not _get whatever I want! If I had gotten what I wanted, I wouldn't be here!" I yelled, glaring at the wall again.

"Who are you mad at?" he asked quietly after a pause.

"You," I growled.

"Who are you mad at?" he asked again.

"You," I said louder.

"Who are you really mad at?"

"My parents for fucking sending me here!" I screamed.

"Thank you for telling me the truth," he said. I looked at him, but I wouldn't tell what he was feeling. He had on a poker face, "I think I know what you need."

"Oh yeah, and what's that _Seth_?"

"You need… to get out of here," he threw me over his shoulder and started jogging down the stairs.

"Seth, put me down! I don't want to get out of here," I yelled, punching his back.

"Like I said. What you want and what you need are two _very _different things," he said happily.


	9. Chapter 9

"Seth what are we doing here?" I asked in a bored voice.

"Come on Danielle, everyone loves the beach!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, when it's actually hot outside," I grumbled.

"You're just a spoiled brat," he said happily.

"I am not!" I yelled.

"Admit it. You're a spoiled brat," he urged.

"No," I growled.

"Whatever," he shrugged, throwing me over his shoulder again.

"Put me down!" I screeched.

"I don't think I will," he chuckled.

"Seth!"

"Danielle!"

We were in the water now, and I was _not _getting wet.

"Seth, I swear, if my boots get wet I'll-"

"Admit it," he cut me off.

"Admit what?"

He shifted me so I was on his back, "Admit you're a spoiled brat."

"I'm not."

"What have you ever wanted that you haven't gotten?" he asked.

"I wanted to stay home."

"Before you came here," he said sadly.

I thought for a minute. Wow. There was literally nothing I had ever wanted that I didn't get.

"See what I mean?" Seth laughed.

"Shut up."

"Nope. Now admit you're spoiled."

"No."

He started going deeper into the water.

"Seth do not get me wet!" I yelled.

"Then admit it! Admit you're a spoiled brat," he pushed.

"Seth-"

"Danielle."

"No!"

"Yes! Say it!" he said loudly, going deeper into the water. Any deeper and the bottom half of me would be soaked.

"I'm a spoiled brat. There I said it," I growled.

"Sorry, what?"

"I'm a spoiled brat!" I said louder.

"I can't hear you," he sang.

"I'M A SPOILED BRAT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"I agree," he laughed, and then let go of my legs so I went splashing into the water.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed when I reemerged.

Seth was clutching his sides with laughter. I stormed out of the water. My boots were probably ruined and my hair was going to start to frizz.

"Dani," he laughed, coming up behind me.

"Don't call me that Seth! You just don't get it. You think that everything is a game! Well you know what, you're wrong!" I yelled, just as it started to rain. Great, "News flash! This is the real world! It's not Power Puff Girls or Sponge-whatever! There are no happily ever after's! Everything's just a big joke to you, but you're wrong! You're so happy go lucky all the time, but what happens when you need to work out real issues or you need a job! You think everything is just going to fall into place? It's not! Open your eyes and see the big picture!" I was screaming over the sound of rain and thunder.

Seth was four feet away from me, just staring. I thought he was going to yell at me, or cry. But he did the last thing I expected. He closed the distance between us in two strides and pulled me into a kiss. He crushed his lips to mine and neither of us moved for a second and then he put his arms around my waist and pressed his body up against mine. The kiss lasted twenty eight seconds. Yes I counted. We were both breathing heavily when he finally pulled away.

"You see what I mean," my voice sounded like it was pleading, "You think you can kiss me and everything will be better but-"

He kissed me again, with more passion this time. I pulled away.

"I really don't want you to kiss me without-"

He silenced me again with another hard kiss.

"Will you ever listen to a word I sa-"

His lips met mine again. All I could think was that this was way better than a simple shut up. But I didn't pull away. I let my lips move with his. It was him that pulled away this time. He just stared into my eyes.

"I'm not staying here forever," I whispered.

He still stared at me.

"I'm going to go home and this will all be like a dream that never really happened. And I'll forget about everyone and…"

He still stared at me so I grabbed the back of his head, "Please just kiss me again already!" I yelled.

A smile played around the edges of his lips and he leaned closer to me. Our lips met again and my legs felt weakened. He held me up in his strong arms and deepened the kiss. I ran my fingers through his short hair and pressed my body closer. It was like we were made for each other. Our bodies molded together perfectly. I felt such a strong connection and so much emotion coming through. Emotions that I never even knew I had. Longing, bliss, excitement. For once in my life, I felt like I cared for someone other than myself. I cared for this boy that I was kissing in the rain. Maybe more than I cared for myself. Thirteen is a young age to think all of these things, but it was the truth. I knew at that very moment I never wanted another man other than Seth. My Seth. I was shocked at myself for being disappointed when he pulled away.

"I don't know about you," he whispered, out of breath, "but I thought that was pretty damn amazing."


	10. Chapter 10

"DANI AND SETH SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shh! Ness, we were supposed to stay hidden," Jake hissed.

"I guess we have an audience," I giggled.

"That's what I like to see," Seth sighed, touching my beaming lips.

I smiled wider if that was even possible. My sudden epiphany gave me an adrenaline high.

"Are you cold?" he asked suddenly, concerned.

"Nope. I have my own sun," I breathed, hugging him.

He chuckled and mumbled something like "So do I," but I wasn't sure.

We just stared into each others eyes. I heard Nessie and Jake laughing behind us, hidden behind a bush, but ignored them. I loved Seth's deep brown eyes. They were so filled with devotion and adoration.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked quietly.

"Maybe if you kiss me again, I could tell you," I teased.

"I think I may take you up on that offer," he said, pecking my lips.

My heart beat sped up and I blushed.

And being the awkward person I was, I managed to get out, "So…"

"Want to go to Emily's?" Seth asked excitedly.

"Will you be there?"

"Of course," he laughed.

"Yes," I breathed.

He laughed and picked me up. Jake and Ness came out from behind the bush and followed us all the way to Sam and Emily's. Seth walked right in, still carrying me.

"Hey guys!" Seth shouted.

"Hey Seth… Dani," Sam said.

"Sup?" I said, and then giggled.

Seth ruffled my hair and then sat down on the couch, pulling me onto his lap. There were a bunch of guys playing Call of Duty and I regretted not bothering to remember their names. I doubted that they remembered mine, though.

"Hey Danielle," Quil said, not looking away from the screen.

"Hey… you remembered me," I was a little surprised.

"How could I not? You're all Seth thi- er um _talks _about," Quil said quickly and Jake hit him on the back of the head.

"Seth, want to play some Zombies?" Jared (I think) asked.

"Sure!" Jared threw a controller at Seth who began to play with me still on his lap.

I leaned my head against his chest and watched the screen. I was pretty confused and I couldn't figure out if the people were the guys with the guns or the zombies.

"Come on Seth! Get the upstairs window!" Jared yelled.

"Dude there are like, thirty zombies chasing me and I'm out of ammo! Don't expect me to take a window!" Seth yelled back.

"Then knife them!" Quil yelled.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

I giggled and looked up at Seth. He had a very determined look on his face. I was really cute.

"Someone freaking revive me!" Quil almost screamed.

Seth looked down at me and smiled. He gazed into my eyes and I couldn't remember what was going on. I just stared back into those amazing brown eyes. He seemed to relax underneath me and his face softened. My heartbeat sped up slightly.

"DUDE! We freaking lost!" Jared yelled in Seth's face, completely ruining the moment.

"Wha…" Seth looked around, confused.

"You made us lose!" Quil yelled, throwing a pillow at Seth's head.

He caught it before it hit him and threw it back, never taking his eyes off my face. I looked over at Quil, who looked super pissed.

"Wait, why did we lose?" Seth came back to reality.

"Because you were staring at your freaking girlfriend!" Quil yelled.

I swore I saw Seth blush, but then again, I blushed too.

"Sorry Seth," I giggled.

"No, it's not your fault," he smiled, "I'm sorry if you're bored. You could go help Emily cook if you want. I'm sure she would love to get to know you."

"Alright," I cheered, "Last time I tried to cook, I almost chopped my finger off, so I could learn some tips from her."

"NO!" Seth, Embry, and Jared yelled at the same time.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was Seth's idea in the first place.

"It's fine, Dani. Just, stay with me please," he pulled my back onto his lap.

"Uh, okay?"

"Sorry, I just really _really _don't want you to lose a finger," he said, panicked.

"Okay, it's fine," I laughed, overprotective much?

"Want to learn how to play Zombies?" Seth suggested.

Okay, this is one of those things where I think back to what the _old _me would say. I would have been horrified at the idea of running around shooting zombies for fun, but now I was like, "Sure! Sounds fun!"

Seth beamed at me and handed me a controller.

"Okay, this is how you shoot," he put his hands over mine and moved my finger for me, "And this is how you aim. If you're out of ammo or you want to kill something close, you knife like this. You do this to throw a grenade."

After my zombie killing lessons were over, they let me play a few rounds myself. And let me just say, I failed with dignity.

"Wow Dani. Two kills. Nice," Quil teased.

I crossed my arms and pouted, leaning into Seth's chest.

"It's okay, Dani. _I _though you did amazing for your first try," Seth soothed.

I giggled and stuck my tongue out at him, "Can I try again?"

All the guys except Seth groaned, "Sure, but you have to let us help you."

"Okay!"

The second time around, I wasn't that bad. I got eighteen kills and only three deaths. And come on, it was only my second time playing. The only reason we lost was because I was backed up into a corner and Seth, Jared, and Quil were fighting off a bunch of zombies so I wouldn't get killed. I was laughing too hard to help them. We all perished horribly when everyone ran out of ammo.

"Nessie and Clair are here; time to turn the game off!" Emily called.

"Okay Em," the guys said.

"Why do we have to turn it off?" I asked Seth, slightly disappointed.

"It's too violent for them," Seth explained.

"Oh," I giggled.

"Guys I made some food-" Emily didn't even finish her sentence before every guy in the room was racing towards the kitchen. Every guy, except Seth.

"Hungry much?" I laughed.

Seth laughed, too and kissed me softly. I beamed up at him and his stomach growled.

"Come on, you need to eat!" I said.

"I'd rather stay with you here. It's nice being alone," he sighed.

I blushed, "We can be alone _after _we eat."

"Good plan!" he picked me up and carried me into the kitchen, bridal style, and then sat down in a chair with me still on his lap.

Emily handed me a plate piled with potatoes, chicken, and vegetables. I ate the potatoes and vegetables, but scooped the chicken onto Seth's plate when nobody was looking.

"You don't like chicken?" he asked, shocked.

"I'm a vegetarian, Seth."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Because killing animals is wrong," I explained.

Seth studied me for a minute, and then burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes and pecked him on the cheek.

"You're amazing," he whispered.

"No, you are," I breathed.

He rested his forehead on mine closed his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his lips. Someone coughed from behind us. We both looked up. My face got bright red. I had forgotten we were around other people.

"So, uh, Dani how old are you again?" Embry asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Thirteen," I said, "Why do you ask?"

Everyone was staring at us, their faces full of wonder. I looked at Seth, confused.

"They're surprised at the… intensity of our relationship at such a young age," he explained.

"Oh," I shrugged and fed Seth some more chicken.

The front door flew open and a very angry and very wet looking girl came through the door. She resembled Seth, so I assumed it was his sister. Nobody else would notice the similarities, but I had picked up every detail on Seth's face, so I could tell.

"I hate you Sam! Do you know how long I was out patrolling! All freaking day! And you didn't send anyone out to relieve me! Go to hell!" she yelled, sitting down at the table and grabbing a plate of food. She started stuffing her face.

"What do you guys do patrol for?" I asked curiously.

"Uh… I'll… uh explain later," Seth mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Leah!" Sam yelled.

"What?" she asked innocently, her mouth full of food.

"Just… watch what you say, alright?" Sam said sternly.

"Why the hell should I- oh," she glared at me. Like the death glare. Oh yeah? Two could play at this game. I glared right back. I was pretty much the best glarer I knew. I won every time with my mom back home and Leah didn't scare me. I crossed my arms and didn't even blink, until finally, Leah just rolled her eyes and went back to eating. I giggled and looked back to Seth.

"Whoa, you just out-glared Leah," he said in disbelief.

I shrugged and giggled again. What? I like to giggle. Seth makes me happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Is it going okay? Do you like it so far? Please Review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"Can you guys _please _stop making gooey faces at each other in the middle of Wal-Mart?" Jacob begged.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I muttered, not breaking my gaze from Seth.

"Seriously guys, people are beginning to stare. It's weird for thirteen and fifteen year olds to look at each other like that.

"Well you're the one that dragged us here in the first place to pick out toys for Nessie," Seth pointed out, finally looking at Jake.

"Yeah, cause you two are like the biggest kids in the world. You would know what she wants better than I would," Jacob said.

"Not true! We're very mature teenagers," I said in a proper voice.

"Ha right. You guys stayed up till four in the morning last night watching every Toy Story movie ever made. Don't pretend to be all grown up," Jacob said, shaking his head.

"It was pretty awesome," Seth said, high fiving me.

"And, Dani, you're sitting in a shopping cart while I push you around," Jacob laughed.

"My legs are very tired," I defended.

"Tired from what? Sleeping in until one in the afternoon? Right," Jake snorted.

I stuck my tongue out at him and then turned to Seth, who was staring in awe at something.

"What is it!" I asked excitedly.

"They have Toy Story silly bands!" Seth exclaimed.

"NO WAY!" I hoped out of the cart and ran over to him.

"Jacob please let us buy them. Pretty please," Seth and I begged, giving our best puppy dog faces.

"Guys, what the hell are you going to do with rubber bands shaped like Toy Story characters?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"Psht, what _aren't _we going to do with them?" I asked.

"You may get _one _pack to share," he said sternly.

"I call woody!" I yelled.

Seth and I fought over who would get which character until we got distracted by the Marshmallow Shooters, which Jacob said no to, much to our dismay. Apparently, they could poke Nessie's eye out. I received a very angry look when I pointed out the shoes on the Barbies were a choking hazard and the colored pencils could _also _poke her eye out. After getting Jacob to _finally _agree to let us buy a dog pillow pet and some very odd looks from strangers, we were on our way home.

"So why exactly did you want to buy all these toys for Nessie?" I asked.

"Because I don't want her to get bored when she comes over."

"How could she possibly get bored? You do whatever she says and you make us entertain her when you're not around," I laughed.

"Still…" he trailed off.

It had been about a week and a half since I moved to La Push. I finally got the name down after five days. The changes in my personality were drastic. I went from being a stuck up spoiled brat, to a kid. Seth was pretty much giving me the childhood I never got to have. He was like a giant kid himself, and I caught on _very _quickly. Maybe it was the fact that he forced me to watch every SpongeBob episode… ever. Or that he dragged me to a park and pushed me on the swing for three hours. But somewhere, I finally let that childish part of me come out. And I loved it.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"We're going to Sam and Emily's for dinner," Seth said happily.

"Mm," I sighed. I loved Emily's cooking.

My phone started vibrating and the caller ID told me it was Daddy. Wow. This was the first time he'd called me in a week.

"Hello Daddy," I said.

"Hello Danielle. How is your stay in Washington?" Daddy asked, but he sounded bored.

"Fine," I said, Seth raised his eyebrows, I sighed, "Wonderful."

"I'm glad," Daddy said. No. he didn't actually care, "I just wanted to tell you that we sent Auburn to a farm near La Push for a few days. You can visit her whenever you like."

I squealed, "Really! Oh thank you Daddy! Thank you so so so so much!"

"You're welcome princess."

He gave me the address of the place and then hung up the phone. I beamed at Seth.

"Well someone looks happy," he chuckled.

"I am! Daddy sent Auburn for a few days!"

"What's an Auburn?" Seth asked, confused.

I sighed dramatically, "Auburn is my horse!"

"You have a horse?" he sounded surprised.

"I have six horses," I corrected, giggling at the shocked look on his face.

"Jacob, can you take me to the farm?" I pleaded.

"Fine," he sighed, making a sharp turn.

"Thanks Jake!" I squealed, kissing him on the cheek, "You're the best cousin ever!"

"I know, I know," he laughed.

Riding Auburn was exhilarating. I loved the feeling of the wind on my face, and the _speed. _I galloped around for a while, enjoying the sensation, but eventually broke out into a run. I ran around the horse track. It was amazing. After an hour of running, we trotted back to the stable where Seth was waiting. I hoped down and beamed at him. He wrapped his arms around me and crushed me to his chest. I looked up at him and he smiled down.

"I love you," he breathed, kissing my nose.

I froze. He loved me? But love wasn't real. I had known this since I was little. Love was an obsession that people could easily get over.

"Seth... this… I…" I stammered.

"Shh it's okay. You don't have to say anything," he soothed, "I just wanted you to know that I am utterly and incandescently in love with you."

I opened my mouth, unsure of what to say. I let my eyes search his and see the truth in them. I giggled and turned away.

"Did I upset you?" he panicked.

"Just the opposite. That was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me," I explained, wrapping my arms around his neck again and blinking back the happy tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? For those of you who don't know what Silly Bands are, they're pretty much rubber bands shaped like characters and you wear them around your wrists. They were pretty popular last year... kinda lame i know. And if you don't know what Toy Story is, then you don't deserve to live on this Earth.<strong>

**Jk3**


	12. Chapter 12

I could tell I had been sleeping for a long time. My muscles were slightly stiff. There was something warm under me and I smiled and snuggled into it. I was still too sleepy to open my eyes just yet, but I listened to everything going on around me. Leah and Sam were arguing about _something _as usual. This time, it just so happened to be about me.

"Sam! Stop freaking telling me to come over when I have to see _them _like that!" Leah spit.

"Listen Leah, I-"

"NO YOU LISTEN _SAM! _I HATE SEEING MY BROTHER LIKE THAT! Controlled by something out of his power!" Leah yelled.

"Leah, look how happy he is," Sam sighed; I kept my eyes closed so they didn't know I was eavesdropping. I realized that it was Seth I was sleeping on. His arms were protectively around my waist and my head was resting on his chest. My legs were flat against his. I smiled to myself knowing that this was the way we had fallen asleep.

"The only reason he's happy is because of the _imprint_! Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it was a _different _girl! Not some stuck up snob from New York! You know how crushed he's going to be when that bitch goes back home to her rich expensive life and he's left here! And who's going to have to pick up the pieces but me!" I had heard enough.

That was the final straw. I pushed off Seth, "You know what Leah! I'm tired of your stupid little assumptions! How could you think of me being so shallow? I wouldn't leave Seth like that! Chances are, I won't be leaving him at all!" I yelled and felt Seth's arms snake around my waist, "I never did anything to you, so stop blaming _everything _on me!"

"But it's all your fault! Seth is just a love sick puppy with you! It's your fault he's in love with you in the first place! Stop leading him on so he can be crushed like a bug!" she spit.

"Shut up! Shut up!" I screamed, "I love Seth! I love him more than I love my own life! It's because of him that I'm not a spoiled brat anymore! And he's your brother! What's wrong with him being in love? Don't you want him to be happy!"

"HA! You think this is love! This isn't even real!" Leah yelled, but Sam cut her off.

"Leah," he warned.

"What the hell are you talking about!" I asked.

"Oh, he hasn't told you yet! That's because he knows you're going to leave with his heart and never come back! We all know that!" she yelled.

"I'm not leaving! How many times do I have to say that! So stop being such a witch and-"

Leah was shaking so hard that the piece of table she was holding onto broke off.

"Get her out of here, guys," Sam told the others.

Paul and Jared each grabbed one of her arms and pulled her out the back door. I looked behind me at Seth, who still hadn't said anything yet. He was smiling, which was an odd thing to be doing considering the situation we were in.

"What?" I asked.

"You love me?" he whispered like he couldn't believe it.

I smiled and tears filled my eyes, "Yes," said quietly, but emotion was pouring out of my voice.

"LET GO OF ME! THAT BITCH DESERVES TO HEAR THE TRUTH!" Leah screamed from outside.

My expression became angry and I wheeled around, marching straight to the back door. I went outside and saw Leah, still violently shaking in Jared and Paul's arms.

"Dani, come back inside," Seth pleaded.

"No," I growled and then turned to Leah, "What do I deserve to hear Leah!"

I glared at her and stepped forward, but Seth grabbed my wrist, "Please come back inside Danielle."

"Do you even _consider _the fact that you're not the only one here with feelings? Or are you such an unemotional person that you don't even care about hurting others? You know what Leah? GET OVER YOURSELF!" I yelled.

Leah looked like she wanted to make a retort, but instead started shaking so badly, that Paul and Jared let go and each took a step back. Seth was tugging on my wrist, but I ignored him. I watched Leah for three seconds and then there was the sound of clothes ripping and a massive bear-wolf stood in her place. I gasped and turned into Seth's chest, covering my face. He wrapped both of his arms around my and pulled me inside.

We were in one of Sam and Emily's guest rooms, sitting on a bed. I hadn't moved away from Seth's warm protective body. Even if I wanted to, I didn't think I could have. I was trembling too much to do anything else and being the amazing person he is, Seth just held me and let me cry. He had my arms pinned to my sides, trying to subdue the trembling, but it wasn't working. Uncontrollable sobs wracked through my entire body and I was having trouble getting a good breath.

"Shh, Dani calm down," he soothed.

"W-w-w-w-" I couldn't even finish my word.

"Danielle, I'm going to try to explain the truth, but only if you think that you can handle it," he whispered calmly in my ear.

It took me a minute to control my head enough to nod.

"Leah is… a werewolf," he explained, sighing.

"B-b-but werewolves a-a-aren't r-r-r-real," I cried.

"But they are. And so are vampires," Seth said.

"W-w-why?"

"Sometimes you need to forget everything you learn in school and just open your mind. Werewolves _are _real. You just saw Leah phase. The rest of the guys can, too," Seth said calmly.

"Sam?"

"Yes."

"Jacob?" I sobbed.

"Yes."

"You," I whispered.

He was quiet for a minute, "Yes."

I froze for a second, my trembling finally stopping. I backed away and looked at him, tears still pouring from my eyes. He didn't look scary like a werewolf. He looked sad. And afraid. What did a werewolf have to be afraid of? But for the first time ever, I was afraid of Seth. Would he turn into a wolf and tear me apart if he got angry? I studied his face, and it broke my heart. He opened his arms for me again, but I put my hand on his chest.

"Please," I breathed, "I just… need some time to… wrap my head around this."

Pain crossed his face, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion and sadness. The edges of his always smiling lips turned down and tears filled his eyes, but he nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>What's gonna happen? Review to find out;)<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

I'm not usually a crier. Or at least I wasn't usually a crier. I've changed so much over the past week I don't know what I am anymore. But I do know, when I got home from Sam's, I ran straight up to my room, not even saying hello to Billy, and cried. At first I was crying because I was scared. Scared of the werewolves and vampires hurting me. Then the sobs turned into sobs of denial and I pinched myself a lot to make sure I wasn't sleeping. But finally I cried because of the pain. I wasn't sure where all the pain was coming from at first. There was just this massive hole in my chest making me want to vomit. And then I couldn't catch my breath and that's when I realized the pain was because I wasn't with Seth. Which made me cry harder because I wasn't sure when the next time I would get to see him would be or if he would even want to see me. And how would I react when I saw him? Would I feel scared? No. I could never feel afraid of Seth. If anything, I would feel protected.

My tears ran dry after a while and I just laid on my bed, shaking with the pain I felt. Finally, I decided any pain a vampire or a wolf could inflict on me couldn't possibly be as painful as this. Slowly, I got off my bed and went downstairs. I was completely alone which was a good thing. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. After splashing some cold water on my face, I walked outside and picked up my bicycle from Jake's garage. He bought it for me because he got tired of driving me to and from Seth's house twenty times a day. I rode as fast as I could down the street, not even caring about the fact that it was pouring rain. I knew exactly how to get to his house without even thinking about it. I jumped off the bike when I reached his house and let it fall to the ground. I pounded on the door and waited for someone to answer. Just my luck. It was Leah.

She snorted when she saw me, "What do you want?"

"I need to see Seth," I said quickly.

"Did you even think about the fact that he might not want to see you?" she asked rudely.

"What?" I whispered.

"You heard me. You know something little miss princess? You proved my point today. You left him and crushed him like a bug," she said, smiling.

I stared at her for a minute and pushed past her, "I'm sorry, but I really need to see him."

I walked down the hall, but he wasn't in his room or any other rooms that I checked.

"Where is he?" I yelled to Leah.

"I don't know," she spit, "I should be asking you that. Don't you know where he is at _all _times?"

"Leah, you're not being very fair," I said quietly.

"HA! When have you ever cared about being fair?" she snorted.

I glared at her, "You're a terrible person."

And I ran out of the house. I hopped on my bike and rode to the next best place. Sam and Emily's.

"Is he here?" I asked when Sam opened the door; he already knew who I was talking about.

"No," Sam said sadly.

"Where is he?" I cried.

"I'm sorry Dani, I have no idea," he whispered.

"Please, help me find him," I begged.

"We're doing our best Dani," he soothed.

"Sam I have to see- he's here," I whispered.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"I just know when he's around okay? Call me crazy, but I can," I said, looking around.

I turned all the way around a gasped when I saw Seth. He was staring at me with an expressionless face.

"SETH!"I screamed his name and ran to him.

"Dani?" he sighed.

I ran into him, full force. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, sobbing into his neck.

"Do you hate me?" he asked quietly after a while.

"No silly. I could never hate you. I love you," I whispered.

"I just assumed because-"

"Seth, I love you. No matter what. So you're a-a werewolf. You're still the same Seth, just furrier…" I tried to giggle and I think it worked.

"Good because I love you too," he sighed.

"But," I began, "Don't. You. EVER. Leave. Me. Again!"

I punched his chest lightly and he just laughed, "I'm sorry, but you don't know how hard it was, being away from you."

"I think I do," I mumbled, looking down.

"It hurt didn't it?" he asked softly.

I nodded, tears prickling my eyes. He lifted my chin up with his thump and kissed me. He kissed me with passion, making my head spin.

"I need to tell you something," he said between kisses.

"What?"

"I imprinted on you," he whispered when we broke apart.

"Ok?" I was confused.

"Do you know what that means?" he asked.

"Nope," I muttered.

"Let's go for a walk," he suggested.

I looked around a realized we had been kissing in Sam's yard the entire time. I hoped no one else saw that…

"Okay," I whispered.

I latched myself onto Seth's arm as we walked through the woods. I didn't ever want to be separated from him again. He chuckled and lifted me up, bridal style.

"Imprinting," he began, "Is like love at first sight. But a million times- no a billion times more powerful."

I felt myself catch my breath and my heart speed up.

"You see her for the first time, and then you see nothing else. You become her protector, her friend, her lover" he said with caution, looking down at me, "And you are the only thing that matters."

I studied him for a moment, he seemed nervous; "I want to imprint!" I complained, "I want to only see you forever!"

He let out a sigh of relief and laughed, "I promise I will be around as long as you want me."

I beamed, "But how can I imprint on you? I really _really _want to!"

"Silly girl, you're not a werewolf. It's a wolf thing!" he laughed.

"I wish I was a wolf," I pouted, "Then I could be your protector!"

"You're so sweet," he chimed, kissing my forehead.

"I love you," I sighed, hugging him, "and I'm happy to know that I'm going to be yours forever. But now it's my turn."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Okay," I had this whole speech carefully planned out, "Before I met you, I didn't believe in love. I thought the whole thing was just an obsession that people could get over quickly. Then I got to know you and realized love _was _real. It could come from the least expected places. When I came here, I didn't expect much. You, Seth Clearwater, _you _made me a totally different person. Because of _you,_ I changed for the better. I'm not that spoiled brat anymore. And this is all because I met you. You saved me, Seth. Not from anything dangerous necessarily, but from a sullen life full of hate and disappointment. And for that, I owe you my life," I vowed.

I watched tears fill his eyes, "Seth, what's wrong?"

"I just really love you," he muttered, crushing his lips to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>*Sigh* I loved this chapter:) so sweet, so sweet. <strong>

**Review for more!:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Inspiration for the first part of this chapter: babysitting my little cousin:)**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer, no coyright infringment intended!**

**If we can make it to 40 reviews by the end of the day, I'll update a second time!**

* * *

><p>"Duck… Duck… Duck… Goose!" I screamed.<p>

Seth stood up and chased me around Nessie, Jacob, Quil, Claire, and Emily. It was me and Seth's idea to play, and we pretty much had to drag Claire and Nessie away from the TV to get them to play with us. Then of course they made Quil and Jake play because I now know they are imprinted. And apparently Nessie's a half vampire. How exactly that happened, I don't know. But I do feel pretty stupid for missing the fact that when I first got here, Nessie looked six and now she looks eight. And it's only been two weeks. I sat down next to Quil before Seth could get me.

"YOU LOSE!" I screamed.

"NOT FAIR!" he protested.

"I'm just faster," I said smugly.

"Nuhuh!" he argued.

"Yeah huh!" I retorted

"Nuhuh!

"Yeah huh!"

"Shut up! You guys are equally annoying! Can you please just be quiet!" Paul yelled from the living room.

"Paul's just jealous that he's not allowed to play with us," Seth said reassuringly.

"That's because he'll rip our heads off if he loses," I said loudly enough for him to hear.

So, as you can see, I am now brave enough to provoke a werewolf. I got over the fear of the whole thing pretty quickly. I figured if Seth was safe, the rest were safe. I just had to remember not to piss off Leah anymore, which was pretty hard because she was always around and making snide little comments about me and Seth's relationship. Seth tried not to get between us, and I didn't blame him. He couldn't pick between his soul mate (aah I love that word) and his sister (not so much). Things went back to normal pretty quickly for me, though. Apparently a lot of the girls didn't like the fact that they got imprinted on at first because it was like forced love. But I didn't mind. I don't think of it that way at all. It's just a push in the right direction.

"Duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck duck goo-duck…" Seth was milking this.

"Pick me pick me!" I crossed my fingers and squeezed my eyes shut.

"GOOSE!" he picked Nessie.

"Wow Seth. That's nice," I glared at him playfully.

"Darn it! I knew I should have picked Quil!" Seth snapped his fingers when he didn't catch Nessie in time.

"Can we go watch TV now?" Nessie asked, sounding bored. She had the maturity lever of a ten year old, obviously.

"Fine, but you're joining us for hide and seek tomorrow!" I called after them.

"Party poopers," Seth muttered.

We looked at the others hopefully, "I'm out," said Jake, standing up, "Same," said Quil.

"Sorry guys," Emily stood up and went off to the kitchen.

"Looks like it's just you and me Seth-o," I said.

"What… do you want to do?" he asked seductively.

I bit my lip, "How about," I began slowly, "TAG you're it!" I screamed, running down the hall.

"Dani!" he laughed, "I'm gonna catch you!"

I ran into a room and Seth pounced on me. We both fell on the bed and Seth hovered over me.

"You're it," he breathed, leaning closer.

I smiled and he kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed myself as close as possible to him.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Kid in the room!" yelled Nessie, standing in the doorway shielding her eyes with her hands.

"Maybe if you had knocked," I began.

"Maybe if you had thought to shut the door," she said back.

"… Touché," I mumbled.

We sat up and watched Nessie look around the room.

"Have you guys seen a little blue notebook?" she asked.

"Nope," we both said at the same time, both popping the p.

We looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, if you see it, give it to me," she muttered, leaving the room.

"Where were we?" Seth mumbled after closing the door.

I giggled and kissed him again, running my fingers through his hair. I let him deepen the kiss held his head closer to mine with my hands.

"Oh my god Claire, shield your eyes!" Quil yelled.

Seth growled and sat up.

"Could you at least knock Quil? Really?" he asked. Wow. This was the first time I had seen him get this upset.

"Dude, I didn't think you'd be… you know… making out with her! I thought I'd walk in on you guys quoting the lion king or dancing around to Taylor Swift!" he said in disbelief.

"Out!" Seth growled.

"Sorry man," Quil laughed, closing the door behind him.

Seth leaned in to kiss me again, but someone knocked on the door. He looked like he was going to break something and I didn't want that something to be a wall… or me so I slid out from underneath him and opened the door to Emily.

"Hey… oh uh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I just… uh… dinner's ready," she said uncomfortably.

"Thanks Em, I'll tell Seth," I tried to make her feel less uncomfortable.

She smiled and walked away as I closed the door.

"You alright?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I just feel like I don't get enough _alone _time with you. Everyone still thinks we're kids, so they never assume that we would want to be by ourselves," he mumbled into a pillow.

"I don't think you're a kid," I soothed.

"Good cause I'm not. Now come on," he said, opening a window.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere we can be alone," he threw me over his shoulder and leaped gracefully out the window.

"Where are we going?" I giggled.

"Wherever I feel like taking you," he said smugly.

"Oh I see. Should I be scared?" I asked, laughing.

"Yes. Very scared," he said slowly.

We were in the woods now, running so fast, everything was going by in a blur. We got to a small meadow and Seth sat down with me on his lap.

"This place is so pretty!" I gasped. There were wild flowers everywhere and the grass was tall. There was a little stream off to the side and some butterflies landing on the flowers.

"Really?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah! How could you not notice?"

"Dani, you're all I see. No matter where we go, you are the only thing I'll ever truly be able to look at," he explained happily.

I smiled and stood up, dancing away from him.

"Hey!" he complained.

"I used to be a dancer, you know?" I breathed, skipping through the grass.

"Really?"

"Yep. I was supposed to be a swan in Swan Lake," I giggled.

"Why weren't you?"

"I moved here," I stated simply, "And I think here is a billion times better!"

I did some pirouettes and finished gracefully, which was hard consider I was wearing flip flops and was in the grass.

"That was beautiful!" he exclaimed.

"Why thank you," I smiled.

He leaned in to kiss me, but I ran away. He chased me through the grass, all the way to where it reached my elbows. He finally caught up to me and knocked me on the ground, falling on top of me.

"You can't get away from me that easy," he growled playfully.

"Good thing," I mumbled under his lips.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

"What?" I giggled.

"Will you marry me?"

"Seth, I'm thirteen," I laughed.

"I don't mean now, but one day," he sighed.

"Hmm, sure," I smiled.

"Is that a promise?" he asked, pushing the hair out of my face.

"Yes. I promise I will marry you," I said happily.

"Good! You're mine forever!" he said menacingly, "And now I can give you this," he added cheerfully.

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a ring. I gasped.

"The diamond isn't real; you'll get that when it gets closer. This is just a promise ring," he said, slipping the sliver band over my ring finger. It had a simple white gem in the middle.

"It's beautiful," I sighed.

"Just like you," he beamed.

"I love you," I whispered. My voice cracked and I realized that I was crying.

"I love you, too," he whispered and kissed me again.


	15. Chapter 15

**40 Reviews! So here's another chapter like i promised:)**

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open and my face was smashed up against something hard… and warm. There was an iron grip around my waist holding me to it. I pulled my face back slowly and looked up. Seth's sleeping face was above me and he was smiling. Even in his sleep he's the happiest guy on earth. He was holding me like a child would hold his teddy bear when he slept at night. I inched away slightly because it was getting really hot, but he subconsciously pulled me back. I giggled and kissed his chest.<p>

"Danielle," he mumbled in his sleep.

I touched his lips, "Seth."

He sighed and kissed my finger tips.

"Are you awake?" I whispered.

"I can't decide," he mumbled sleepily.

"And why's that?"

"Because if you are really in my arms this morning, then it has to be a dream. Therefore, I do not want to wake up," he explained.

"But we are awake and I _am _in your arms," I giggled.

"Well then good morning," he sighed, opening his eyes and beaming down.

"Good morning my Seth," I whispered.

He kissed my head "You have no idea how happy that makes me," he muttered against my hair.

"But you're mine. We're getting married, so that makes you my husband," I giggled.

"Yep, and you're my wife."

"Did we really sleep in this meadow all night?" I asked, everything from last night was a little fuzzy.

"Yes, and it was the best night of my life," he sighed with contentment.

"Me, too," I agreed.

"They're going to be worried about us," I whispered.

"Let them," he said.

I giggled, "Okay."

He was quiet for a minute, "You talk in your sleep you know," he said.

"What did I say?" I asked casually.

"My name… a lot," he admitted.

"How many times?"

"I fell asleep after thirty six," he said, chuckling.

"I can't help it. You're in all my dreams," I told him.

"You're in all mine, too," he said, "You're in every thought I have. You're all I can talk about. You're all I see."

I smiled and snuggled closer to him. I felt so safe in his arms.

"So what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Um, Jacob asked me to go to the Cullens with him today. Want to come? I'm sure they'd love to meet you," he asked hopefully.

"Um, are they the vampires?" I whispered.

"Yes, but they're completely safe. I _promise_," he laughed.

"Well, if you say so, sure," I giggled.

"Awesome!" Seth said enthusiastically.

"We should get back," I whispered after a minute. I had no idea what time it was, but it felt late in the morning.

"Yeah," he sighed and lifted me up and carried me into the forest.

"So your birthday's coming up," he said slowly.

"Two days," I muttered.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Hmm, I want… to spend the entire day with you!"

"But you do that every day!" he laughed.

"But I'm only truly happy when I'm with you," I sighed.

"I know how you feel."

"But I feel like, the more time I spend with you, the harder it is to be away," I said.

"That's the imprint. The more time we spend together, the stronger it gets," he explained, "It's going to be extra hard for us because we spend every waking moment together when I'm not on patrol, which is when you're usually asleep."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No. Well, not yet. If we were separated for a long period of time," I felt him shudder, "Then yes it would be. But I'm not going anywhere."

"Me, too," I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Umm, honestly?"

"Yeah."

"One of your shirts," I said, smiling.

He laughed, "Why would you want one of my ratty old T-shirts?"

"Because they smell like you," I explained without the least bit of embarrassment.

"Hmm, okay. Some unwashed shirts," he said, nodding.

"Mmhmm," I agreed.

"You're crazy," he shook his head.

"Crazy for you," I chimed.

"As I am for you."

"When's your birthday?" I asked.

"January third. But I don't really count it because technically, I don't age," he said.

"Wait, you don't _age_?"

"Yep. I'll be fifteen until I can somehow manage to stop phasing," he shrugged.

"Well it's a good think you could pass off as eighteen," I muttered.

"I guess so," he shrugged again.

We were at Jake's house now and Seth dropped me off and told me he'd be back in fifteen minutes because he had to get changed. I rushed up to my room, already feeling the gaping hole in my chest. I changed into some shorts and a light pink t-shirt with a sweatshirt over it. I brushed my hair, put on some mascara and lip gloss, and put on my shoes. Exactly fifteen minutes later, yes I counted, Seth was walking through the door.

"Ready to meet the Cullens?" he asked.

"Yep! Bye Billy!" I called.

"Bye Dani," he called back.

"So if you're fifteen, how are you driving?" I asked skeptically.

"Because, believe it or not, even cops find me a little intimidating," he laughed.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Yeah, it's pretty sweet," he shrugged.

We pulled up to a very big and very expensive looking house. My mouth dropped to the floor. I hadn't seen houses like these since I lived in New York.

"They'll love you," Seth said, "Remember, Nessie already does."

"That's because the first time I babysat her I fed her an entire bag of chocolate," I mumbled.

"True," he considered, "But they'll still love you."

I giggled and grabbed his hand. We walked into the giant mansion and I looked around. My first impression was that this was not a place you would expect vampires to like. Everything was so light and open. My eyes widened in amazement. I turned my head to look at Seth, but he was beaming at the Cullen's who were now entering from what looked like the kitchen.

A few things happened at once. I raised my hand to wave to them, one of the vampires turned around, and then she lunged at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Oooh yeahhhh;)<strong>

**Review for more though!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Quickis update, sorry about the cliffhanger! Don't hate me:)**

**Review and I'll thank you in my next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Immediately, Seth stepped in front of me and the others ran to restrain the growling vampire.<p>

"Seth, what's going on?" I whispered into his back.

The vampire managed to escape the hold of a big looking guy. She looked directly at me and I noticed how black her eyes were. She grabbed Seth's arm I heard him gasp in pain. The others pulled her back, but she was still struggling.

"Get her out of here Seth," one warned.

He lifted me off the ground and ran with me to the car. I was too shocked to move. He set me in the passenger seat all I could do was stare out the window. Visions of the vampire kept coming back.

"Dani," Seth whispered, "Dani, listen to me. You're safe."

I finally turned my head to look at him, "You're not. You got hurt," I whispered.

"It's nothing," he shrugged.

"Seth, what the hell just happened? A vampire just tried to attack me! I though you said they were safe!"

"I did. That was er… Bella. She's the newest member, so it's harder for her to be around humans. But I don't know why she acted like that. She's never attacked a human before… at least not because she was thirsty," he muttered.

I shuttered for a minute. My first impression of vampires was not a very good one.

"I'm so sorry," Seth muttered, pulling me onto his lap.

"Why?"

"For bringing you here. I really thought they were safe. They've all been around humans before and to school and stuff. Even Bella spends time with her dad," Seth was shaking his head in disbelief.

"I-it's fine," I whispered, leaning my head on his chest.

We just sat there for a minute, lost in our own thoughts. I saw another vampire coming outside of the house and immediately cringed into Seth.

"It's alright. That's Edward. He's nice," Seth soothed.

Edward knocked on the window and Seth rolled it down.

"Hello Seth, Danielle," he smiled at us, I looked at my hands.

"Hey Edward. So… uh not to be rude, but what the hell just happened in there?" Seth asked calmly.

"We talked to Bella, and I understand what happened. You see, certain people have better smelling blood to certain vampires than others. Danielle, just so happens to be one of them. You don't appeal to the rest of us as much as you do to Bella. Your blood… oh let's just say it _sings _to her," Edward said quietly, "She feels terrible about how she acted and would like to get a chance to formally meet you. She's hunting right now so she should have her thirst under control."

Honestly, that was the last thing I wanted to do right now.

"I'm sorry Edward, but you know I can't do that," Seth said, "To let her go back in there just goes against my nature. I can't put my imprint in any danger, even if it's just potential. I'm pretty shaken up at the moment."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded.

"You don't _seem _like you are," I mumbled.

I heard Edward chuckle, "If you could only hear what's going on in his head right now."

"And you can?" I asked, looking up at Edward.

"Or, er, I forgot to tell you. Edward can sort of read minds," Seth said.

"Really? That's awesome! What am I thinking of right now?" I asked him excitedly.

"Seth," Edward answered simply.

"How about n-"

"27... 55... 4... 94832."

"That's so cool!" I squealed.

"Wow Seth. She reminds me so much of you," Edward chuckled.

I smiled up at Seth and kissed his jaw.

"Do you really think Bella has everything under control?" Seth asked quietly.

"I really do," Edward answered.

"Dani, it's up to you," Seth said.

"Um, I-I'll meet her," I whispered.

"But Edward, the second anything seems wrong, tell me so I can have her out of there," Seth said sternly.

Seth lifted me up bridal style and carried me towards the house.

"I can walk you know," I giggled.

"This makes me happier," he stated, smiling down at me.

Edward opened the door and stepped in front of us. We followed him to a living room and Seth sat down on the couch, still holding me. Jake was there, too and he sat next to us.

"Hey Dani, sorry about Bella. She's actually really nice once you get to know her," he said sheepishly.

"Okay Jake," I giggled.

Three cheerful looking vampires came in, all smiling warmly at me. I smiled back at them.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" the first once said. She was short and had spiky black hair. She reminded me of a pixie.

"Dani," I said, shaking her hand. I got the feeling she would have hugged me if Seth didn't have both his arms _and _legs around me.

"I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme," Carlisle said.

They both shook my hand, too.

"You're going to meet Bella now," Edward said softly.

"Alright," I gulped.

"Guys, hold on to me," I heard someone say.

"Got it Bella. Just remember, hold your breath and it won't be that bad," someone else said.

"Plus, she'll be so masked with the smell of wet dog, you probably won't even notice," a booming voice laughed.

Bella walked slowly into the room. There were two guys holding her by her upper arms and a third blonde girl walking behind them.

"Hi Danielle," the big guy said, "I'm Emmett, this is Jasper, that's my wife Rosalie, and this little thing right here is Bella."

"Hi," I said, smiling.

"Danielle, I just wanted to say how sorry I am for the way I acted before," said Bella sadly, "And Seth I'm sorry about your arm."

"It's fine Bella," Seth waved it off with his hand, but immediately wrapped it back around me.

"I just feel so bad about everything," she cried.

"It's really fine," I said uncomfortably.

"But it's not you could have been seriously hurt or-"

"It's fine Bella!" Seth and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed, I kissed his cheek.

The rest of the visit went pretty well. Bella apologized a hundred more and six times, almost to the point where it got annoying. Seth had his entire body wrapped around me the whole time for protection, which was unnecessary because Bella really seemed to have everything under control. Jacob followed Nessie around the entire day, doing whatever she told him to do happily. And Emmett poked fun at Seth and I for being so gooey together and I quote "worse than Edward and Bella." Rosalie glared at me. Esme wouldn't stop shoving food under my nose. Jasper stayed off to the side for the most part. And Alice started talking about all the makeovers she would give me.

"Is that Marc Jacob's new collection! How did you get your hands on that? I thought it didn't come out until next week!" I asked, stunned. Alice was showing me her walk in closet, because much to her pleasure, I showed some interest in fashion. Back home, I had been a fashion genius.

Her jaw dropped, "You know about Marc Jacobs?"

"Well, yeah. I own like thirty pairs of his shoes," I giggled.

"But… I just thought… since you're wearing… WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN ALL MY LIFE!"

I laughed, "Well, I used to live in New York and my mom always made sure I was wearing everything in the latest fashion," I explained.

"Hello new best friend," she sang, hugging me.

Seth tensed from behind me. He had both his hands on my shoulders and was still in his protective stance even though Bella was two floors below us.

"Seth, it's fine," I soother, turning around to kiss him.

Of course, nothing I said changed his mind. He didn't relax until we were in La Push. Apparently, he really liked the vampires, but I guess since I'm around, he's going to be twenty times more cautious. Not that I cared really. It was nice knowing I would always be protected.


	17. Chapter 17

"Happy birthday to you," a soft voice sang in my ear, making me shiver.

"It's too early for my birthday to be happy yet," I groaned.

"You've been sleeping for _forever! _It's time to get up!" Seth said, poking my ribs.

"Sleeping forever my ass! It's only nine o'clock," I laughed irritably, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I made you breakfast," he said excitedly. Seth could cook? "The food network can go a long way," he answered my unasked question.

"I'm glad to see you watching something other than cartoons," I joked, kissing his cheek.

He went out of the room and I pouted, thinking he was leaving me. But when he came back, he had a tray with a huge stack of chocolate chip pancakes, a candle sticking out of the top. I blushed and beamed at him.

"Aw, Seth," I giggled.

He set it down in front of me and kissed the top of my head. He watched my while I ate, smiling like a dork. I could only finish eight before I felt like I was going to explode.

"Want some?" I asked, shoving my fork in his face.

"Sure!" he ate the piece of pancake, "Mm, I'm a better cook than I thought."

"Right, like you didn't have some after you made them," I said sarcastically.

"Maybe just a few," he admitted.

I smiled a big chocolatie smiled at him and hopped off my bed. When I had removed all traces of pancake from my mouth, I skipped back into my room, grinning like an idiot.

"So how does it feel to be fourteen?" Seth asked.

"Like I'm thirteen, but older!" I said in mock enthusiasm.

Seth laughed with me and pulled me into a kiss.

"Should I give you your present now or later?" he asked.

"Now!" I said excitedly.

"Okay little one, I'll be right back,' he chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him, probably making myself seem even more like a kid. But what can I say? It's my birthday and I'm excited.

Seth came back into the room with a giant gift bag. What else could he possibly have gotten me? All I wanted was one of his t-shirts.

I giggled, "What the…"

"Just open it," Seth laughed, handing me the present.

"Thank you," I giggled.

"You didn't even open it yet smart one," he said, shaking his head.

"Oh.. right…"

I tore off the hot pink tissue paper and revealed a giant pile of Seth's shirts. I beamed at him and buried my face in them. I took a plain green one from the top and put it on.

"Now you'll always be with me no matter where I go!" I gushed.

He laughed and then looked at the bag again. There was something else in it. I looked inside and pulled out a giant plastic gun. It took me a second to recognize that it was the Marshmallow shooter that Seth and I had begged Jacob to get us.

"No… way," I gasped.

"Hey Dani," Seth said casually.

I looked up and realized he had one of his own. I instantly ripped mine out of the bag and suddenly we were running around the house, shooting marshmallows at each other. I tried to hide behind the couch, but Seth snuck up on me and managed to get me in the face.

"It's not fair if you can hear my heartbeat!" I complained, giggling as I tried to escape.

We had an epic marshmallow battle until, much to our dismay, we ran out of marshmallows. We were both out of breath at the end and I was lying on top of Seth who was lying on the couch.

"Hey… where… are… Jacob… and… Billy…?" I asked between pants.

"Billy is fishing and Jake's on patrol. They decided that they didn't want to be here for our battle," Seth explained, "I offered to let them join but they didn't seem to into it."

I burst out laughing and laid my head on Seth's chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Is there anything else you would like to do on your special day? We're going to Emily's for dinner with the pack at six, so we have until then to do whatever your heart desires," he said sweetly.

"Hmm, can we do this?" I asked, gesturing to us just the way we were.

"If it will make you happy, then yes," Seth chuckled.

"But will it make you happy?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Anything I do with you makes me happy," Seth sighed, kissing my face.

"Me too."

"Do you know how much I love you?" Seth asked.

I smiled, "How much?"

"Imagine every single star in all of space and multiply it by a hundred."

"That sure is a lot," I giggled.

"Yes. Yes it is," Seth sighed.

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment, both lost in thought. The doorbell rang, making us both jump.

"I'll get it!" I sang loudly.

I jumped off Seth, but was instantly hoisted onto his back, "Nope. The birthday girl isn't walking one foot today!" he declared.

"Okay Mr. Pony," I giggled patting his head.

"I'm not a pony! I'm a wolf!" he growled, skipping down the hall and howling.

I was laughing too hard to register exactly what was happening when Seth opened the door. When I finally settled down, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

"Mom? What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Yeah I wasn't gonna update this story today buttt, i just really wanted to so here ya go;)<strong>

**Review if you want to find out what mom is doing here!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the cliffhanger in the last chapter guys! I wrote this one as quickly as I could so I could get it up for you! **

**Reviews make me update faster;)**

* * *

><p>I picked at my food, not really tasting it. The fact that my parents were back at Jake's house was making me anxious. Apparently, my dad had called me multiple times informing me that they were coming for a visit. The truth was, I hadn't picked up my phone in weeks. It was probably dead by now, and I didn't feel like charging it. I hated most of my old friends that I had in New York, and if I wanted to text someone, I just used Seth's phone. Maybe it was because I was getting a piggy back ride from him, or the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt, but I knew from the second I saw my parent's faces (especially my mom's) that they disapproved. I tried to put on my happy face for the party, and I think I had most of them convinced. Everyone except Seth.<p>

No matter how many times I told the rest of the guys I didn't want anything for my birthday, they insisted. The only person who _didn't _get me anything was Leah. Although many of my gifts consisted of play dough and chocolate bars. And, after a boisterous round of happy birthday and a cake three feet tall, Seth and I finally went back to Jakes. Jake was staying at the Cullen's over night and Billy was, as usual, on a fishing trip.

"Hello Danielle," mom said skeptically as soon as I walked through the door, eyeing my hand laced with Seth's.

"Hey mom," I said casually, she raised her eyebrows.

"Happy birthday, dearest," dad said, handing a large box out to me.

I smiled at him kindly, which seemed to take him by surprise (maybe because I was usually yelling at him for not getting me enough stuff). I tore open the paper.

"Thanks guys," I giggled.

It was the latest pair of boots from some fashion designer that I couldn't remember the name of. Alice would be ashamed. I hugged both of my parents, utterly confusing them. My dad seemed happy, but my mom just glared at Seth who was standing there awkwardly.

"Well, it's been a long day and I'm going to bed," I yawned to make my point.

"Wait, Danielle," Mom said.

I sighed and looked at her.

"Sweetheart, your father got his job back! Isn't that great news!" she exclaimed.

"Uh huh," I muttered, looking down, "Well, if that's all…"

"Dearest, it means you can move back to New York with us," she said cheerfully.

I glanced up at her and she was looking at Seth, as if challenging him.

"What if I don't want to go back?" I whispered.

"Why ever would you want to stay here?" dad snorted, sounding pompous as ever.

I looked at Seth who was leaning against the wall looking down.

"Sweetheart, you are going to New York with us whether you like it or not," mom warned.

"Mother," I began sweetly, "We shall talk about this in the morning. I am very tired. Goodnight."

I stood up from the couch and grabbed Seth's hand, pulling him up the stairs. We said on the bed, facing each other.

"I'm not leaving you," I whispered, kissing him softly.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow," he mumbled into my hair.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm not leaving," I kissed him again, pleased when he kissed me back. I let him take control, but it scared me. It was like he was kissing me for the last time. Like we'd never see each other again.

"Seth," I breathed when we broke apart.

"Dani," he sighed.

We lay down and I was asleep in his arms within minutes.

"DANIELLE CHARLOTTE AMBER BANKS!" Someone screamed my name.

"Five more minutes," I groaned, rolling into Seth's chest.

"Get away from that boy! My dear husband, make her get away from him!" mother yelled.

I felt myself being lifted away from Seth, who was holding onto my hands, still sleeping. My father carried me out of my room and into the living room. I pouted and crossed my arms; I was definitely _not _ready to get up. Both of my parents were standing over me, arms crossed and glaring. I sat on the couch stiffly and tried to look mature.

"Danielle, this is unacceptable," mother said crossly.

"What is mom? That I'm in love?" I asked, holding back tears.

"Danielle! You cannot be sleeping with another boy! You're far too young to know what love is!" she scolded.

"Mother! All we did was sleep! I love him! You should not be talking like that! I know more about love that you ever will!" I cried.

"Do not talk to me like that young lady! I will not stand for it!"

"You've been able to stand for it all those other times! You've never cared about the way I've acted until now! That's what you had all those nannies for, so you wouldn't have to punish me or… do _anything _with me!" I yelled.

"That's a complete lie!"

"Who taught me how to walk? Who taught me how to read or… or ride a bike? Do you know anything about me?" I cried.

Mom was at a loss for words, "O-of course I do. I'm your mother I-"

"Then what's my favorite color?"

"Danielle, stop being so childish! I definitely did not teach you to act like that!" mom yelled.

"You definitely did not! The only thing you ever taught me was how to be a stuck up spoiled brat! But you know what? Seth taught me something you never did! He taught me how to love! Not just love a person, but love life altogether."

"That boy is a bad influence over you! You see Peter, we should never have sent her here in the first-"

"Oh, don't you dare drag dad into this!" I yelled at mom, stomping my foot.

"He is your father, he deserves to know-"

"Know what mom? That for the first time in my life I'm actually happy? What do you need me back home for? To show me off to your friends? Just let me stay here and get on with your lives!"

"And what are you supposed to do here? Pump gas for a living? And what does that boy have to offer you? Huh?"

"SETH! HIS NAME IS SETH!" I screamed.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HIS NAME IS! Back me up here, Peter," she pleaded, turning to my dad, "Young love never lasts. All Danielle is setting herself up for is failure… either that or she'll be heartbroken and homeless."

"What! Do you hear yourself!" I yelled.

I wanted to say more, but the front door slamming shut drove my attention away. I ran towards the window to see the tear streaked face of Seth getting in his car and driving away.


	19. Chapter 19

"Seth, please let me in," I pleaded quietly, knocking on his bedroom door.

Thirty seconds later, the door opened to a very distraught looking Seth. There was a space between us that hurt like crazy. I wrapped my arms around his waist to fill it, but something felt wrong. Seth wouldn't put his arms back around me.

"I'm sorry about my parents," I mumbled into his chest, "They're just-"

"They're right," he whispered.

I pulled back, "What?"

"I could never support you here… I- Danielle, I think you should go home," he said quietly.

"Seth, I'm not leaving you. I- I love you."

"No Danielle, you're so young. You don't know love. This is so serious, and you're only-"

"I'm fourteen, Seth. I'm not a child," I said, trying not to raise my voice.

"But you are. I had to grow up so fast with all of this wolf stuff going on, but you're so young. This is all my fault. I pushed you into something that you weren't ready for. I mean, 14 year old girls shouldn't know the person they're going to spend the rest of their lives with. And you heard your parents. I'm never going to Harvard. I don't have money like you, I'm not… smart," I watched a tear run down his cheek.

"Seth, don't talk like that!" I cried stepping away from him so I could put my hands on my hips, "I know what I want. I want-"

"No Danielle!" he pressed, "Go home. Go home, find who you really are. I don't deserve you! I'm a monster. All you'll be doing is shaming your family," I couldn't believe I was hearing him say this.

"Listen to yourself! You were the one who told me from the very beginning to follow my heart! But I can't follow it anywhere because you already have it!" I sobbed.

"Then take it back!" he yelled, clenching his fists, "I understand now! I love you, so I'm letting you go. So break up with me," I shook my head, "Come on Danielle! Break up with me and go back to New York!" he yelled, but I still shook my head, "Fine, then I'll do it."

"No, Seth please," I begged, grabbing the front of his t-shirt.

"Danielle," he whispered, meeting my eyes for the first time, "It's over. Maybe when you're older or…"

"No I get it," I said quietly, "I'll leave. And Seth, I promise you this," I was getting angry now, "You will never see me again! So enjoy your last look at me! I hate you!" I yelled, punching his chest.

He grabbed my hand and put it to his cheek, closing his eyes. He finally let it drop and went back inside, not looking at me.

I felt myself being crushed. My insides were squirming and I could hardly breathe. My mind could not- no _would_ not make sense of what had just happened. Slowly, as if in a daze, I walked back to Jacob's. My parents were discussing something in hushed voices on the couch.

"Take me home," I whispered, "now."

My mom smiled at me, "I'll help you pack."

I scribbled a goodbye note to Jacob and Billy, thanking them for the stay and telling Jacob to say goodbye to Nessie for me. I cried the entire time I was packing. My mom said nothing, but the smile remained on her lips. I was glad for the silence. No 'I told you so' or anything to make me feel worse. With one last look at the house I had spent so many good times in, in only two short weeks, we sped away in a rented Mercedes. I laid in the backseat of the car, not having enough energy to sit. The waterfall of tears kept flowing down my cheeks. When we were finally out of La Push, I heard a final howl pierce the silence. It was Seth's howl.

Some part of me died inside that day. I guess you could say it had been the best part. But it had the shortest life. Seth brought that happiness and love into the world. He just as easily took it out, with those two words. _It's over_. They echoed through my head, day and night. I would wake up with them bouncing around. I would fall asleep hearing them. I stayed in bed for two months. I only ate when my new nanny forced food down my throat. I had been wearing the same clothes since the day I left. Seth's shirt still smelled like him slightly. I had left the rest of them in La Push. I just needed one little momentum to remind myself that it hadn't been a dream. Seth had been as real as anything. And yet, right now I feel like a ghost.

When I found out about Seth imprinting on me, I thought it was the best thing in the world. Now I hated it. I hated it with every ounce of my being because it made me feel this way. A piece of my soul was ripped away from me, and that piece still remained with Seth. He used it and abused it and now it was nothing. I was nothing. Every day, I do nothing but stare at the wall in front of me. Letting myself go. Without Seth, there was no point in anything.

"I have had enough of this foolishness!" mom said, coming through my door.

I sighed and rolled over. I'd heard this one before.

"I am serious Danielle, you need to stop all this moping. Get over it!"

I sat straight up and glared at her, anger being the first thing I'd actually felt in months.

"I can't get over it, _mom! _You don't understand how hard it is. You don't understand a single thing about what S-Seth and I shared!" I yelled.

"Yes I do. I know all about that stupid little wolf claim that he-"

"What?" I whispered in confusion.

She sighed and suddenly looked extremely guilty.

"Mom, what do you know?"

She bit her lip and closed my bedroom door, slowly turning to face me.

"You may thing," she began shakily, "That it's hard to get over. But it is definitely not impossible."

"How would you know that?"

"Because I did."

* * *

><p><strong>AAH! Cliffhanger! Nope, it's not over yet;) a lot of you were asking if she was going back to New York and she did, as you can see:) Please don't leave a bunch of hate for Seth, though. You'll find out in a few chapter exactly why he did what he did. I promise you he will be back in the story, so please don't be mad:) <strong>

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello again:) Quick update right! So you can all caaalllm your pretty little heads down because all your questions will be answered in this chapter:)... hopefully...**

**I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

><p>"You did?" I asked to make sure I had heard her correctly.<p>

"Sam Uley," she whispered.

"Wait, I thought he was with Emily," I said.

She shook her head, "Sam Uley Sr."

My jaw dropped. This was the first time I had ever been interested in something mom was saying.

"W-what happened?" I urged.

She looked up at the ceiling, blinking back tears. She was crying? Another first.

She took a deep breath and it all came spilling out so fast, I wasn't sure if she was saying the words correctly, "I grew up La Push. I was a year younger then Sammy," she coughed, "I mean _Sam. _He phased when he was seventeen, I was sixteen. He had a girlfriend at the time, Wendy, but we made eye contact and he imprinted. On me. The only thing I wanted to do was get out of that little town. I hated every second of my childhood and I had huge plans for New York. I knew I wasn't fit for hard labor or being a stay at home mom. I had big dreams. The fact that Sam expected me to stay in that crap hole with him for eternity infuriated me. It was even worse when his girlfriend was pregnant with his kid when they broke up. I tried to stay away from him. From both of them. A few months later, when Wendy approached me and told me I was going to be the one to raise her bastard child, I used all of my life's savings on a plane ticket to New York. I met your father at the airport, had him convince I was some French model, and we were married a month later. It hurt me every day to be away from Sam, even though we never had any relationship. He was in every thought I had," she sighed when she was finished. I could tell she had never told anyone this before.

"But… how did you get over it?" I asked finally.

"Sam came to New York. He found me two days before the wedding and begged me to go back with him. I refused of course and he went away. I don't know what happened to him, but according to Billy, he never went back to La Push," she said sadly. For the first time, I actually felt bad for my mom. She wasn't the emotionless devil I always thought she was, "I told myself constantly that he wasn't worth it, and eventually, I just… forgot wouldn't be the right word… got over him."

She wiped the corner of her eye with a handkerchief and stood up.

"Why did you even send me to La Push in the first place, then?" I whispered, my heart aching.

"Because I thought you'd appreciate the life you had here more once you saw what _I _had to grow up in. I didn't think anyone would actually... claim you," she spit.

"I'm sorry mom," I sighed, looking at my hands.

"I only want what's best for you. No matter what. You need to go to school, and have a rich life filled with adventure," she said quietly and left the room.

And so I decided I would do everything in my power to forget about Seth. He had broken my heart and I really wanted to believe he wasn't worth it. Key word was _wanted_. My life picked up from there. I actually got out of bed, I went to school, I danced, I hung out with my friends. Every time Seth crossed my mind, I would snap myself with the rubber band I kept around my wrist. I tried to ignore the big red welts that formed. And each day, I would think of him a little bit less. I did make a few changes to my life. I wasn't so spoiled anymore, I didn't have a nanny. Every Christmas, I donated a bunch of money to charity and Save the Wolf foundations. My mom was genuinely proud of me and our relationship grew. Daddy stopped cheating on mom, or at least tried not to make it so obvious. My life was what some would call perfect. Of course, you would only call it that if you were watching from the outside. My insides went mad. My thoughts were uncontrollable unless Seth was in them. Then they were only around him. Snap.

"Danielle, why do you do that?" some guy asked me.

"Because it's a technique that helps me remember… my French lessons," I said quickly.

"Oh, well my name's Kyle. Kyle Fitzgerald," he held out his hand for me to shake.

I shook it. His hand was cold, unlike Seth's. _Snap_! Kyle raised his eyebrows at me but I just giggled, ignoring the stabbing pain. I focused on Kyle. He had blue eyes and sandy blond hair that curled. He was tall… ish.

"So how old are you?" he asked.

I sighed, "Seventeen."

"I'm twenty," he said, standing up a little straighter.

Seth's still fifteen. _Snap_.

"Do you got to college here?" I asked him.

We were taking a tour of Harvard. I was currently a junior, but according to my dad it's never too early to start looking.

"Yes I do," he answered formally.

"I'm thinking of going here," I said casually.

"It's a great school. So, do you want to go out sometime?" he asked.

My immediate answer would have been no, but I decided that the best way to get over someone was to try someone new. I smiled widely at him, "Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay after rereading Eclipse and New Moon and Breaking Dawn, I was sorta confused if Sam Uley's father was a wolf or not, so I just went with yes:) I'm not sure if I'm going to do anything more about Danielle's mom and her problems, but if you want something to happen, review with an idea... no promises though... :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**I wasn't gonna update today, but I got sooo many reviews on my last chapter that I decided you guys deserved this! Plus I finished my homework early so I had a ton of extra time. Also, If you're also readinh Heart of a Family, I haven't updated in a while because I'm having some writers block, but I think I have an idea and I'll write it as soon as possible!**

**So, a lot of you asked for Seth's POV for this next chapter. I pretty much just explained why he did what he did. Hopefully you won't hate it. Oh, and don't hate Dani for trying to move on. She truely thinks Seth doesn't love her anymore. You can hate on her mother all you want though:)**

* * *

><p>SETH'S POV<p>

_How could you do this? What have I done? I want to die! I need to find her! I'm such a monster!_

_No you're not! You did what's best for her! She needs a chance to live a normal life and learn and have adventure before she permanently settles down with me._

_My internal battle lasted every second of every day. Every cell in my body ached for Dani. The imprint was killing me! It took everything I had not to go crawling back to her. I just wanted what was best for her. I wanted her to come back to me on her own decision. Not because of the imprint, not because of my influence. She needed to see the world, get an education. Maybe even go out on a few dates with other guys. She couldn't do that here, with me in the way. I'd be a distraction and I didn't want to stop her from the life she was meant to have. I only wished I had done it in a different way, instead of breaking her heart. I knew she was heartbroken. I could feel her heartbreak every day. And mixed with mine, it was unbearable. Some days I just curled in a ball and let the pain consume me. _

_There did come a day when the pain was dull. Not gone at all, but it didn't rip through me like a shark. I knew what it meant. It meant Dani was moving on. Not fully, but she was finding distractions. And I tried to do the same. I actually went to school and got my high school diploma, graduating with a 3.8 GPA. Considering I'd gotten through the previous year with straight D+'s, I was pretty proud. At least now I could get a decent job and support us when she came back. _

_I was a completely different person after she left. I couldn't find fun in simple things anymore; I had to work my brain to get the jokes out. Even Paul stopped calling me annoying. I tried not to let the guys know my pain, but it's hard to conceal everything when you share your thoughts with ten other people. The rest of the guys didn't understand why I let her slip through my fingers. I tried to explain that it was only temporary. That I just wanted her to experience life, but they didn't understand. Every person knows their imprint in their own individual way. For me, I know exactly what Dani needs, even if she doesn't know it herself. I can just see it, that she needs a hug or needs space. That she needs to get out of the house or needs independence. And I saw what she needed when she stood in front of my bedroom that terrible day. She needed adventure. She needed education. She needed experience. She didn't even know it, but she was so smart and she couldn't spend the rest of her youth here, hanging out with a bunch of wolves. I didn't want to rule her life completely. _

_And so, dear reader, please don't hate me for what I have done. Because what I did, I did out of love. The purest, quintessence of the love I felt for Dani. Because never in a million years would I do something so terrible to her if it wasn't for the best._

DANI'S POV

I stared at myself in the mirror for the longest time, wishing I could be happy with the girl I saw staring back. I did look pretty. My makeup was nice and my hair was all curly, but I didn't feel pretty. I felt like I was betraying Se- _someone. _But that _someone _didn't want me anymore, he wanted me to get over him. So here I am, trying to do exactly that. Kyle would be the perfect distraction… hopefully. Other than a certain _someone, _Kyle was the only guy I'd ever dated. This was our first real date other than the cup of coffee he'd bought me when he asked me out. It was yesterday. I was walking with my friends on the way home from school. We stopped at a Starbucks and who shows up but Kyle himself! Then my friends got all giggly and started staring at him and pushing me towards him like twelve year olds! He just grinned and fixed his hair a bunch of times. And then he asked me out. He just came up to me and asked me if I wanted to go to dinner because I _had _promised I would. I didn't remember linking pinkies, so technically I didn't promise, but I said yes anyways.

So here I was, trying to get the courage to leave the room and see Kyle, who was currently schmoozing my parents. Typical pompous rich guy. Seth would never _SNAP_! Bad Danielle! I blinked back a few tears and turned around. A flash caught my eye and I looked down at my hand. I still hadn't taken the ring off. I made a snap second decision and pulled it off, looping it through a chain that hung to my naval. Now nobody could see it, but I would always have it with me. I tucked it under my shirt and made my way to the living room where my parents were talking with Kyle.

"And then the professor said _oh Kyle, thank you! You really did save my life! I would have chocked on that bit of cheese if you hadn't preformed mouth to mouth on time_!" Kyle finished his story, or at least I think that's what he said. It all just sounded like pompous snot to me.

"Oh hello Danielle," Kyle greeted, smiling at me.

"Hi Kyle," I said, blushing when he brought my hand to his lips. But I wasn't blushing from happiness or embarrassment. I was blushing because I was so damn uncomfortable with his lips being where they shouldn't be. I shrugged it off and turned my attention to my parents.

"Have fun tonight," Daddy said, "And Kyle, I want her home by ten."

"Nine thirty sir," Kyle promised. Well where's the fun in that?

I kissed my mother's cheek and let Kyle lead me out the door and down the elevator. We ate dinner at a fancy restaurant that served snails and raw stake. Kyle was telling me another boring story about how he wrestled an alligator in Africa. _Oh yeah Mr. Know it all? Well I rode a wolf and almost got attacked by a vampire and had the best damn time of my life! _Of course I never actually said that.

"Danielle, I would like to ask for your permission to kiss you," he said before he dropped me at home.

_HELL TO THE FUCKING NO! _"Sure," I giggled.

He leaned in and pecked my lips lightly. There was no spark, no nothing. I'd rather of had a smoothie. After he kissed my hand one more time, I put on my happy face and pranced into the living room to tell mother all about my date.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Please please please don't hate me! Please, I know you're not going to like this chapter, but don't give up on me here! I promise it gets better! Sorry that chapters have been so short, I'm low on time, but at least I update frequently:) Review! They mean sooooo much to me, you have no idea! Every time i get an email saying a review has been submitted, I smile. Again, please don't hate me because I know you will!**

* * *

><p>"Happy eighteenth birthday, Danielle! Will you marry me?"<p>

I gasped, "Yes!"

Kyle smiled widely at me and kissed me. We'd been together for a full year now. I had really grown to like him. He was nothing like Seth _snap_ but he had a good sense of humor… if you like pompous. He had a nice face and he was filthy stinking rich.

"She said yes!" Kyle yelled to my parents, who were conversing with some of their friends at my party.

"Oh my god!" mom screamed, attacking me with a hug. I smiled and laughed with everyone else, but it just felt so wrong to me.

"I knew you could do it," mom whispered in my ear.

I did do it! But not really. I was secretly miserable. Seth _snap_ would have been able to tell, but everyone else didn't see. I schmoozed and charmed every guest at the party wearing my long black cocktail dress. Everyone loved me, but I didn't really love myself. The part that had died inside hated me every day of my life. Luckily, it was weak and I was able to shove it aside. The party ended and everyone went home. I was trying not to pass out on the couch, I was so tired. Kyle was talking about stocks or something with my dad. I didn't actually care. I could see them in the kitchen. Crap, that's where I hid-

"Danielle, what's this?" Kyle called out to me.

Reluctantly, I stood up to give him some brilliant made up excuse.

"I don't know," I mumbled, leaning against him. Brilliant.

"It looks like a wedding invitation," he said casually.

"It must be."

"Did you put in this drawer? You should go! I have a meeting in Seattle that week, so I could go with you," he suggested.

"No, it's alright. I don't really know them that well," I said, taking the invitation and heading towards the trashcan.

"Danielle, it would be rude not to go," ugh Kyle was always treating me like a five year old. I was only three years younger than him.

"Kyle I-"

"Danielle," he cut me off with a warning glance.

I sighed, "Fine, but you have to promise to go with me."

WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ARE YOU CRAZY? _HE'S _SURE TO BE THERE! Snap.

"Of course I'll go with you. Who are they?" he asked.

"Sam and Emily," I whispered.

"How do you know them? I didn't know you've ever been to Washington."

"Yeah I uh… visited them once when I was thirteen," I said, putting on my happy face and looking up.

"Then it's set. We're going to Washington next week!" Kyle announced cheerfully. I saw mom's mouth harden into a thin line.

"Danielle, please can I talk to you for a minute," she said mechanically.

I sighed and followed her into the dining room, expecting the worst. It wasn't my fault, Kyle practically forced me to go and I hated arguing with him about things. But that's all we seemed to be doing these days. We argue about the amount of time I spend doing my homwork, the dresses wear, the show I watch. SpongeBob had stuck with me, it was just so funny and Patrick was just so dumb. I giggle every time. And then Kyle tells me to stop acting like a child. I hear that from him at least once a day.

"Will you be alright going?" she asked with caution.

"I-I think so. But if I can't handle it, I'll come straight home, okay?"

She nodded and hugged me. Hugs from my mom were always cold and she never touched me with her hands because she was afraid of germs or something. It wasn't just me, she did it with everyone.

"I'm so proud of you," she sighed, pulling back.

"Thanks mom," I muttered, _wish I could say the same for myself _I added mentally.

Kyle came through the door and my mom tapped my nose and left.

"Danielle, I'm so glad you said yes and you'll finally be mine," he said cheerfully.

I nodded, "Me, too."

"Goodnight my dear," he said, kissing my forehead. I wiped it off when he left the room.

I sighed and trudged off to bed. I put on my soft, silk pijamas. I allowed myself think of Seth for the first time without snapping myself. This was something I had to do. It would be hard. That was for sure. Nearly impossible, but maybe if I didn't even talk to him. Or look at him. That I could do. Maybe he moved on, too. Maybe he has another girlfriend and he's happy. And they would be happy and get married and have three kids all named after him and live in a white house near the beach where they would take family portraits and go on walks together. They would have a trampoline in their backyard and a swing set and own every season of Power Puff Girls ever- Wait, that's your fantasy Danielle! Nobody deserves Seth, he's too amazing. Which is why he's going to die alone. OH NO SETH IS GOING TO DIE! What do you care? Shut up! No you shut up! And stay out of my head! I am your head. That's what they want you to think.

I am officially going insane.

* * *

><p><strong>I knew you would hate me, but at least she's going back! And what could that lead to? I have big plans, don't worry;)<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**I am not Stephanie Meyer. I do not own the Twilight Saga. No copyright infringment intended.**

**Sorry, I know it's short but enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Two months later and I'm circling the Washington airport with my fiancée. In a private jet no less. We landed in our "private spot" and I could not wait to get this entire trip over with. I had been dreading it since the day I found out that I would be going.<p>

"They have a Jacuzzi bathtub? Sweet!" I squealed in the bathroom of the expensive hotel we were staying in.

"Danielle, don't be such a child," Kyle sighed from the other room.

I rolled my eyes and mentally stuck my tongue out at him.

"Danielle, I have a meeting in ten minutes. You should get a wedding gift for uh… Emma," he suggested.

"_Emily_," I corrected, "And okay!"

He smirked at me and put on his suite jacket. I sighed and grabbed the rental car keys.

"Are we going out to dinner tonight?" I asked him.

"No I got work," he replied in a bored voice on the way downstairs to the lobby.

"Oh," I said awkwardly. This pretty much summed up our relationship.

I was wandering aimlessly through a Pottery Barn having no idea what to get Emily. I was thinking along the lines of cooking utensils, but she probably had everything they had to offer. I sighed loudly and glared at all the pots and pans in front of me. Why did they all have to look _exactly _the same? Stupid pots, mocking me! Trying to make me look like an idiot! I'll show you an idiot, Mr. Pot-

"Dani?" a familiar voice asked.

I jumped, almost knocking a glass candle off the wall.

"Jesus Christ Jacob, you scared me!" I scoffed, shooting an apologetic look to one of the cashiers.

"Dani?" he asked again like he couldn't believe it.

"It's Danielle," I grumbled, "And what the hell are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Jake muttered.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from him, biting my lip, "I'm here for the wedding."

"Is that the only reason?" Jake asked slowly.

I turned around to glare at him, "Yes _Jacob_. It's the only reason."

"Sure sure," he mumbled, "Well, I'm trying to get Emily a gift."

"Me, too. And if you'll excuse me," I started backing away.

"No no no, you aren't getting away from me that easily," Jake said, grabbing my arm, "I haven't seen my cousin in four years! What are you now, thirty?"

"I'm eighteen," I growled. Sometimes I felt thirty though... or five.

"Someone's getting old," Jake sang childlishly. Wow, I've been spening way too much time with Kyle.

I sighed loudly, "What do you want from me?"

"Let's go somewhere," he suggested.

"Actually, I er have to-"

"Nope, no excuses! We're gonna catch up if I have to drag you there myself."

"Fine, but I get to pick where," I grumbled, following him out of the store, "And you get two hours! Then you take me back to the hotel!"

"Sure sure," Jake laughed.

I rolled my eyes but hopped in his truck. Just as dirty as the last time I saw it. Oh trusty hand sanitizer, where are you when I need you?

"Aren't you under underage?" Jake asked me as I sipped my scotch.

I swallowed loudly, "Never stopped me before."

Jake rolled his eyes and looked around the bar I'd dragged him to. There was loud music and people dancing everywhere. I loved bars 'cause I could get drunk as fuck and forget about my miseries. Two hours later, I was rambling miserably and trying to keep the room from spinning. Jake had had just as much alcohol as I had, but he didn't seem in the least bit affected.

"And it's not fair for Kyle to be checking out some girl's ass while I'm standing right there. And now he wants me to get a boob job," I slurred, not really understanding what I was saying. Jake just nodded his head in understanding looking amused. "I am a beautiful person. Beautiful! I don't deserve this. Hey, buddy why aren't you drunk as shit like me?" I giggled, "Oh, is it cause of your little werewolf thing?" I asked him, winking.

He looked around suspiciously, causing me to giggle even more.

"So who is Kyle guy?" he asked loudly over the music.

"Oh, right," I muttered, rolling my eyes and flopping my arms down on the table, "He's my _fiancé. _We're getting married in a few months."

Jake's eyes widened, "Y-you're getting married to… to a guy that checks out other girls while you're standing right there?"

"Well yeah," I giggled, "He's rrrriiiiccccchhh and my mom finally loves me!"

"Still that's no reason-"

I put my finger over his mouth and slurred, "Shh. I'm not going to do any better. Now come on! Let's dance!"

I pulled him out to the dance floor, "You know?" I asked, stumbling around drunkenly, "You're the best cousin ever. And I'm not just saying that cause you're my only cousin. I really think so. Who else can turn into a big ball of fur and run around?"

"I can name a few," Jake laughed, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me out into his car.

"Oh, are you referring to Seth?" I muttered, dragging out each word in my drunken state, "That little prick, is he still running around?"

"Er, yeah," he said uncomfortably.

"You know dear cousin? I may act like I hate him and everything, but you know something, Jake? I never stopped loving that boy."

Then I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise you Seth's in the next chapter! Please don't be mad, I know you want to see him just as much as I do! Soooo if we can reach 95 reviews, I'll update again today. If not... MWAHAHAHAHHA. Just kidding, but seriously guys,<strong>

**Review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**95 REVIEWS! WOOT!**

**Longest chapter yet! Actually, this was two chapters, but I mashed them together to make a megachapter! Whoot! I must ask you again not to hate on Seth or Dani in this chapter. **

* * *

><p>My eyes flew open as I tried to remember everything that had happened last night. I met Jacob, we went to a bar, I got drunk and then… it's a blank. I looked around. I was in my old bedroom. The one I used to sleep in when I lived in La Push- I mean La Posh. It looked exactly like I'd left it. Even Seth's shirts were still on the floor. My head throbbed, but I'd had worse. Spring break 2010. Now that was a hangover. Then it hit me. I had to get out of here. The longer I stayed, the more of a chance I had of seeing Seth. And that could not happen. It would not happen. I noticed I was still wearing my grey knit dress that clung to every curve of my body from last night. And my six inch silver heels were still on my feet. Guess whoever dumped me in bed hadn't bothered to make sure I was comfortable. Silently, I sat up and unclasped my heels. I carried them in my hand and tried to be as quiet as I could while walking down the stairs. The bottom one creaked.<p>

"Didn't think you could get away that easily," a voice from behind me said.

"Crap on a spatula," I muttered under my breath. Slowly, I turned around, "Morning Jake."

"Hey Dani-"

"Danielle," I corrected him silently, but he ignored me.

"So, do you remember anything from last night?"

"No I do not," I answered.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"No, I'll just be heading back..." I slowly inched towards the front door.

"Mhm, and how do you suppose to get back? We're an hour away from Seattle by car ride," he said smartly.

"Fine," I growled, "Will you give me a ride back?"

"On one condition," he said, smiling evilly.

"What Jake?"

"Have breakfast with me."

"Fine," I sighed.

I walked towards the kitchen table, wishing I could just get this over with.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To the table so I can eat and go home, where do you think?" I scoffed.

"Right. We're not eating here. The last thing I cooked, I nearly set the house on fire, and if I can remember correctly, you can't cook without almost cutting a finger off. We're eating with the pack at Sam and Emily's," he said cheerfully.

"Oh no! I'm fine. I'll walk," I said quickly, turning around and heading for the door.

"No, you promised," he argued.

"I did nothing of the sort!"

"_I did nothing of the sort," _he teased in a mock imitation of my voice, "What happened to the fun Dani I once knew and loved?"

"Danielle," I muttered under my breath, again he ignored me.

"You're going whether you like it or not," Jake said, walking towards me.

"Don't you dare," I warned, but soon I was flung over his back. I should have known!

"Jacob, stop being so childish!" I yelled, pounding my fists on his back.

He laughed, "You're calling me childish? Weren't you the one that got the entire pack to play duck duck goose?"

"Yeah, when I was thirteen! I'm an adult now!"

"Barely," he scoffed.

"I'm eighteen! Legally, I am an adult. And I'm engaged. Which makes me-"

I was dropped on the sidewalk, "What the hell Jake?"

"Y-you're really getting married?" he asked quietly, sounding crestfallen.

"Yes, to a very nice man name K- PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed as I was thrown over his shoulder yet again. I swear I was gonna have bruises.

"Oh now you _have _to see Seth again," Jake pushed, shaking his head.

"What?" I yelled, "This is why you're kidnapping me? No way Jake take me back right now!"

"HA right."

"I'm serious! I will call the police," I warned.

"Yeah, that'll do you good," he snorted.

We were at Sam and Emily's now and Jake set me down in front of the door. Nothing had changed! You'd think after four year of me being gone, _somethinf _would be slightly different. But nope. Same red door. Same lawn. Same giant oak tree in the front yard.

"I am not going in there!" I whisper-yelled at him, crossing my arms.

He was blocking my way, so I went to the left to try and escape. He blocked me again. And again. And again. I glared at him but he just raised his eyebrow.

"Open the door Dani," he said quietly.

"No!" I growled.

"Just do it!"

"No way in hell!"

"Dani!"

"It's Danielle!" I yelled.

"Fine whatever! Danielle, just open the damned door!"

I threw my heels on the ground and slipped them back on, "No."

"Always so stubborn," he said, shaking his head.

"Just give it up Jake; I'm not going in there!"

He wrapped his arm around my waist so I couldn't escape.

"Dani, I will drag you in there."

"IT'S DANIELLE!" I screamed, just as he opened the door and stumbled in.

He set me down on the floor and I glared at him before looking around. Everyone was staring at me and all I could think was _well this is awkward. _I took in my surroundings. Things hadn't changed in the least. The inside of the house looked that same, the guys looked the same. Only Claire looked around seven instead of the three year old I remembered her as. There was dead silence and I finally let my gaze fall on Seth, who was staring at me with his mouth wide open. The food on his fork was halfway between his plate and mouth. Quickly, I looked away and someone coughed uncomfortably. I saw Embry running up to me and then he picked me up and spun me around.

"Danielle! Seth missed you so much!" he yelled in my ear, still holding me in the air.

"Put me down!" I yelled and was instantly dropped to the floor, followed by amused looks from everyone.

I rolled my eyes and got to my feet. This could not get any more awkward. My phone rang, the ringtone being the wedding march. Oh look, it just did. I looked at the caller id and suppressed a groan when I answered it.

"Hey," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. Hangovers really suck.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know how much of an idiot I looked last night when you didn't show up to the dinner?" he yelled.

"Calm down, and you told me that wasn't until tomorro-"

"I don't give a shit, just get the hell back here," he growled.

"Kyle, I'm visiting uh, family right now. I can't leave," I muttered, turning my back to everyone.

"Oh yes you can!" he yelled.

I couldn't suppress my groan this time, my head was pounding.

"What the hell- did you get drunk again? Seriously, Danielle what the hell," I had to hold the phone away from my ear and I was sure everyone in the room, werewolf or not, could hear what he was saying, "You always do this to me! Stop acting like a child! You're eighteen, not five."

"Kyle. I'm sorry. Now's not the time," I muttered into the phone when he was done.

"It's never the time is it Danielle! Now you know how I fucking felt! Don't even bother coming back tonight! Sleep at whoever is apparently _so _important that you had to miss my important business dinner!" he hung up the phone and I slipped mine back in my bag. I wasn't ready to face everyone, so I sat down on the couch and put my head in my hand, hoping everyone would get the message to _leave me the fuck alone_!

But of course, I felt someone sit down next to me. And without looking, I knew exactly who it was. I tried to ignore him, but he grabbed my wrist, the one with the rubber band welts.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" He asked sadly.

I didn't answer; I couldn't bear to look at him. My skin was tingling from his touch. He smoothed out my clenched fist and turned my palm downward.

"This isn't the one I gave you," he sighed, touching the diamond on the ring Kyle gave me. There was a few seconds pause while he took everything in, then he gasped, "You're engaged?" he whispered.

I nodded into my hand, not wanting to see his expression. He sighed again and gave my fingers a light squeeze.

"You ever going to come out of there?" he asked, touching the hand covering my face.

I shook my head and heard him chuckle lightly.

"Please?" he pleaded softly.

I shook my head again, but let out a burst of giggles when he dug his fingers into my rib cage and tickled me.

"Seth! You know I hate to be tickled!" I yelled when I recovered.

"Your right Dani, I sure do know that," he said, standing up. I was disappointed he let go of my hand, but I hid it. _Get a hold of yourself Danielle, he broke up with you. You promised yourself you would never let Seth do that to you again_.

I watched him dig through the cabinets by the television and looked around, realizing we were alone. This was so embarrassing. Seth found what he was looking for and held it up for me to see between his thumb and forefinger.

"Remember this?" he asked casually.

I looked down and picked at my manicured nails, trying not to feel heartbroken. I heard him pop the movie in and then sit next to me. I crossed my ankles and scooted further away from him. I could still feel the pull and I would not give him the satisfaction of buying into it. It was his fault I was this way.

"You gonna fall asleep on me this time?" he asked, laughing lightly.

I didn't respond. Even if I did have some witty response, my voice would crack and my guise would be ruined.

I was doing well. I sat, perched on the end of the sofa as far away from Seth as it would allow, my ankles crossed. But I completely lost it when Noah and Ally started kissing in the rain.

"Excuse me," I whispered, running my fingers under my eyes so the tears wouldn't fall and smudge my makeup. I saw on the edge of the bathtub and dug through my bag until I found my phone. I dialed Jacob's number quickly.

"Hey Dani!" he said cheerfully, "How's it going?"

"Come pick me up," I whispered into the phone, praying Seth wouldn't hear.

"Why? Dani, what happened?"

"Just come," I said firmly and then hung up. I put my face in my hands and counted to one hundred, two hundred.

"Dani, I'm here," Jake said, knocking on the door softly.

I threw open the door and pulled him outside, not even looking towards the direction I knew Seth was. I went straight to his car and hopped in the front seat.

"Who the hell is that!" I yelled.

I was not expecting someone to be sitting in the car that wasn't Jake. She scared the crap out of me. I tried to get a closer look. The girl looked really familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. She looked around fifteen and she was insanely gorgeous.

"Danielle!" the girl gasped, throwing her arms around me.

Jacob slid in next to us, chuckling, "Dani, you remember Nessie?"

I pulled back and got a better look at the girl's face. Yep that was Nessie.

"Sorry, I er, wasn't expecting you to look so much older," I said quickly.

She giggled, "It's okay, you don't look the same either."

I shrugged and looked out the window. Jacob and Nessie were muttering to each other too low for me to hear. They were probably talking about me, but I didn't care. I just wanted to go back to New York and pretend none of this ever happened.

"Where are you going?" Nessie asked.

"Bed," I grumbled, storming into the house and up into my room.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I yelled.

Seth was standing there, looking sheepish. He just shrugged and shot me a grin. Oh no way. I will not fall for the grin. He doesn't like me anyway. He broke up with me and he's just trying to be nice.

"Out!" I growled, pointing to my open door.

Pain crossed his face and he walked out, but turned on his heel and faced me.

"Can we at least talk about this-" I slammed the door in his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this one:) I'll try to make the chapters longer! Please no Sethielle hate!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**100 REVIEWS! OMGG! Reviewer number 100 was Daydreaming Viking Girl! So, this chapter is dedicated to you! Thank you so so much! I love all of you :D **

**Oh, and I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but this once turned out short... sorry... I'll update again tomorrow with a longer one, I promise:) **

**Review and no Sethielle hate!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Seth didn't get the message that I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE HIM. He was everywhere! I couldn't understand his obsession, <em>he broke up with me<em>! He was the reason I went back to New York. And now I'm engaged and ready to move on with my life. Our love was young love, and I get you never stop truly loving your first love, but things were getting out of hand. He would bring me breakfast in bed, offer to carry me places, tell me constantly how amazing I looked. And like four years ago, whenever he wasn't around, there was that horrible hole in my chest in which only his presence could cure. But I wasn't falling for any of it. I would not go crawling back to him because now I had Kyle. Of course Kyle was the exact opposite of Seth these days. He barely called and he was always pissed at me for one thing or another. I also had a strong feeling he was sleeping with the receptionist at our hotel.

Every time I walked into a room, it would suddenly get quiet. As if everyone was talking about me. They most likely were because I had left and not had any contact with any of them for four years. I was like that family member that no one actually liked. Or maybe they blamed me for leaving Seth.

Three days after I got to La Push- La _Pash_, Emily informed me that she wanted me as a bridesmaid. Emily never did my any wrong, so I couldn't refuse. The only problem was Leah, who was also a bridesmaid, much to our dismay. All she did was smirk at me, and if she wasn't smirking, she was jeering and if she wasn't jeering, she was glaring. I did everything I could to ignore both members of the Clearwater family, but they were both persistent.

"Dani! That dress looks wonderful on you!" Emily gushed at the fitting.

"Thanks Emily," I smiled, "Your wedding is going to be beautiful."

I looked at the knee length lilac bridesmaid dress that I was wearing. It did look stunning on me. But it was the kind of dress that could look amazing on anyone, even Leah. Who was also admiring her reflection in the mirror. Kim, Rachel, and Nessie were also bridesmaids and Claire was the flower girl. She pranced around the room in her puffy white dress with a big lilac bow around the waist. She was adorable. But I felt distant from all of them. Especially when they were with their significant other. It reminded me of the way Seth and I were. But then again, we were all imprinted. Yet I had somehow managed to fight the imprint. At least that's what I kept telling myself.

The wedding was two weeks away and everyone was busy with planning, decorating, or getting fitted. The Uley household was hectic. There was so much going on and Emily barely had any time to cook for the hungry werewolves in her house. And then someone assigned me that job. Too bad I can't even cook water correctly. I probably spent most of the money I had in my purse on pizza delivery and Chinese. Yeah, I sucked I know. But on the first day when I attempted to make some grilled cheese, let's just say I owe Emily a new set of non stick pans.

After thanking the delivery guy, who attempted to flirt with me but sopped immediately when various growls erupted from behind, I walked into the kitchen, setting the food down. For once in my life, I saw a sight I would never believe unless I saw it. The guys actually looked a little disappointed in my food selection.

"Pizza again, Dani?" Embry laughed.

"It's Danielle," I grumbled for the hundredth time under my breath, "And if you don't want pizza, then why don't you get food yourself for a change!"

"I could, but then it wouldn't give me the satisfaction of teasing you about your horrible cooking abilities," Embry said while the rest of the guys laughed.

I glared at all of them individually, skipping Seth, and that shut them up. Yep, I still got it. I stormed out of the kitchen to find something better to do, but someone caught my arm. It tingled lightly. _Ignore it ignore it ignore it._

"Don't let them get to you, Dani. They're just having fun," Seth soothed. He looked so concerned, so sweet. I felt myself leaning into his warmth.

I ribbed my arm out of his grasp and glared at him, only causing him to smile and the rest of the guys to roar with laughter. I tripped over my own feet and stumbled back into the wall. Seth chuckled and held out a hand.

"I told you about those heels," he laughed, shaking his head.

"I hate you," I whispered.

The noise died down and everyone stared at me in shock, but I was already out the door and walking home. Thankfully, nobody followed. When I got to Jacob's I ran upstairs and threw myself on the bed. I could feel Seth's pain and it hurt like a bitch. I wondered if he could feel my pain all those years. Or was I just feeling his pain? Or was it a horrible mixture of both? He killed me inside and rearranged me and made me depressed and alone in the world. Nobody understood me. I bet none of the other imprints got broken up with and forced to move all the way across the country. All these years I spent looking at myself in the mirror and trying to figure out what was wrong with me. There were some days when I couldn't even get out of bed because of the intensity of the pain. Maybe that was because he was feeling the same thing as me. I hated it. I hated the imprint and I hated Seth for imprinting on me.

I closed my eyes and tried to coax myself into peacefulness, but there was none. My thoughts drifted all over the place. Instead, I fell asleep with a horrible nightmare about me getting ripped to shred by a lion and Seth standing there laughing.


	26. Chapter 26

Before I even opened my eyes, I knew I was sick. My head hurt, I couldn't breathe through my nose, and I had the horrible urge to cough, but every time I tried, it hurt my throat and made my sticky eyes water. I always got sick around this time of year and it sucked. Everything hurt.

There was a knock on my door, "Dani, you alright?"

"Yeah Jacob, I'b fibe," I muttered, obviously losing my voice and my nosed too blocked to talk correctly.

He pushed the door open and looked at me, "You're sick."

"Do shit Sherlock," I growled, but it sounded weak.

He chuckled lightly, "Do you need me to stay and take care of you?"

I tried to say no, but it turned into a coughing fit. So I just shook my head and closed my eyes, hoping to fall back asleep. Jake put a warm hand on my head.

"Jeez, Dani! You're warm even for a regular person. Like, wolf hot," he almost yelled.

I ignored him and rolled over, bringing the blankets closer around me, "Just bring be a box of tissues and I'll be fine."

"Sure thing Dani. I gotta run patrol, but I'll call someone to come and take care of you."

"Please don't Jacob ibs fibe!" I said, panicking because I knew who he was probably going to call.

He sighed loudly, "Dani, Seth would literally kill me if I left you alone sick."

"So don't tell him," I muttered.

Jacob just shook his head and left the room, muttering about no secrets between wolves. I reached for a tissue and then fell back asleep.

The bed moved under me and suddenly, I was being pulled between someone's legs and laying against their warm chest. I relaxed into them because I wasn't so cold anymore. He put a tissue over my nose.

"Blow," he instructed.

I blew my nose in the tissue and I felt slightly better. He handed me a thermometer to put under my tongue and groaned when it beeped. I groaned too because the beeping hurt my ears.

"One oh six, wow Dani, you're hot enough to be one of us," he sounded so sad.

I felt him plant a kiss on the top of my forehead.

"Why are you helbing be?" I whispered, my voice completely gone.

He shrugged, "That's what friends do."

Friends. That sounded weird to me, but I shrugged it off. I needed Seth right now, and he needed to help me. The next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes and coughing my brains out. When my fit was done, I groaned and fell back against Seth.

"Are you alright?" he asked, panic stricken.

"I'b beed better," I mumbled, closing my eyes again.

He wrapped his arms around me and sighed deeply, "How do you _feel_?"

"By head hurts and I'b cobjesded abd I kind ob want to die," I mumbled, my stupid nose making me talk all funny.

"I'm so sorry," he truly was.

"Dot your faublt," I shrugged.

He was quiet for a moment. I wondered what he was thinking about. Maybe he felt guilty about breaking up with me and this is how he was repaying me. I wanted to say something, but I was way too tired. Instead, I snuggled closer to him and fell asleep in his warm embrace.

I was alone when I woke up again, but there was a note on my nightstand. _I'm getting you some soup from Emily's. Be back soon –Seth._ I set the note back down and pulled the blankets around my neck. It was freezing without him. My door was thrust open and I turned to see not Seth, but Leah. She took in my appearance and smirked.

"We need to have a little talk," she scoffed, leaning close to me.

_Uh oh. _How the hell was I supposed to get out of this one?

"You are a bitch. A stuck up, horrible bitch that never deserved my brother," she spit, "And you promised you'd never leave him, but you left for four years. Four fucking years! Do you know what he's been through? You put my little brother through hell! And then you come prancing back here, engaged and flaunting it in his face! He's so torn up over everything, he can hardly function properly! Get out of here Danielle! And don't pretend for a moment that Seth will ever want to be _just friends_. The sooner you're out of here, the better. I hate you. The pack hates you. Seth hates you. He's just so blinded by the stupid little imprint that he's oblivious to all the hate he feels for you causing him all that pain."

I was trapped. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk. The truth hurt worse than anything. She finished just as Seth was coming in, clutching a bag which probably contained the soup. He froze when he saw how close Leah was to my ear. My hands were over my face so that she couldn't see my expression.

"What's going on here?" he asked after a pause.

"Just some girl talk," Leah shrugged, brushing past him.

Seth sat down next to me and rubbed my back, "Shh, it's okay. What happened?"

I gasped loudly for breath, "I'b sorry!"

"No Dani, it's fine you have nothing to be-"

"You hate be," I whispered.

"Dani, I could never hate you," he said, "What exactly did Leah say to you?"

I muffled a sob into my pillow and Seth ran out of the room, leaving me alone. Great, now Seth would be mad at Leah giving her more a reason to hate me. I could hear him and Leah arguing downstairs.

"SHE IS SICK LEAH! SICK! AND YOU COME UP HERE AND HAVE TO MAKE IT A HUNDRED TIMES WORSE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?" Seth yelled, he never was that mad at anyone.

"I TOLD HER THE TRUTH! EXACTLY WHAT SHE NEEDED TO HEAR, SO NOW SHE CAN LEAVE YOU ALONE AND YOU CAN GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER AND STOP BEING SO HEART BROKEN ALL THE TIME!" Leah shouted back.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, LEAH? I TRY TO PUT UP WITH ALL YOUR CRAP BECAUSE YOU'RE MY SISTER, BUT THIS IS JUST OUT OF HAND! DANI IS-"

"DANIELLE LEFT SETH! SHE LEFT AND NOW SHE'S LEAVING AGAIN! SO ENJOY THE TIME YOU HAVE WITH HER BECAUSE NOW, I DON'T THINK SHE'S EVER COMING BACK! AND GOOD RIDDANCE TO HER!"

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! YOU KNOW I LOVE HER MORE THAN ANYTHING! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!" he loved me?

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS! GROW UP SETH! SHE'S ENGAGED! SHE'S FUCKING ENGAGED AND YOU'RE STILL HERE! WE ALL ARE STILL HERE! JUST LET HER GO BACK TO HER PARTIES AND MONEY AND FORGET ABOUT HER!"

I didn't want to hear anymore. I put the pillow over my head and muffled out the sound. I could still hear the yelling, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Ten minutes later, Seth came back upstairs and pulled me against his chest.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," he whispered.

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_.

"None of what Leah said was true. She's just… a bitch," he said.

_Wow. Never thought I'd see the day Seth cursed._

"But I want you to know that I never stopped loving you," he sighed.

"Don't say dat," I whispered.

"But it's the truth!" he pressed.

"It's too late bor us dow Seth! You don't have to feel guilty or adything. I'b ober it, you cad be ober it, too."

"It's not too late Danielle! It will never be too late! I'm going to love you and stick with you until you don't want me anymore! I love you so much, more than you know!" he pleaded.

I shook my head, "Stop!"

"I can't stop! Not until you can believe I truly love you! Do you think I would be here right now if I didn't?"

"You can leave, you don't have to feel… guilty or adything-"

"You think that's why I'm here? You silly girl, I do feel horrible about breaking up with you and guilty for sending you away thinking I didn't love you because I did then and I do now. But I'm here for you, because we need each other and when I see you smile, it lights up my world. I love you and everything about you!"

"Stob," I whispered.

"I love you every time someone calls you Dani, you growl Danielle under your breath. I love your temper. I love how your eyebrows furrow together when you're trying to remember something. I love how even though you don't see it, your eyes get brighter when you see me! I love your chocolate obsession and your weakness for Toy Story movies! I loved watching you ride that horse! I love how you keep the ring I gave you four years ago on that long chain around your neck where you think nobody can see! I love how I can bring you out of your shell and turn you into a kid again if you just give me the chance! I love you Danielle! I love you, I love you, I love you! I can't say it enough! You are my life, my other half, my soul mate."

I was looking down at my hands, tears rolling down my cheek, "I'b engaged. I _need _to get married to Kyle."

"You don't need to do anything! Dani, I've told you before. What you want and what you need are two very different things," he said softly.

I looked up at him; his face was inches from mine. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. He was getting closer.

"I'b engaged," I breathed.

He froze, "And sick," he added, "Oh god, Dani! You're sick! I shouldn't have put all this pressure on you! And Leah, oh god I'm gonna kill her! Lie back down Dani and go to sleep. I'm so sorry!"

He pushed my gently on the bed and kissed my forehead. I didn't have enough energy to protest, so I just closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you didn't pick up on it, Dani was talking all weird most of the time because her nose was stuffed up... just wanted to be clear on that. So... review for more! :D (No Sethielle hate)<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Hope you like this chapter! Lots of drama and feelings and stuff like that;)**

**Review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The wedding march blasted through the church. I looked down at my beautiful white dress and smiled. Slowly, I walked down the aisle, holding my dad's arm. Everyone was beaming at me and mother was crying into her handkerchief. We got to the alter and the groom turned around. Seth looked dashing in his black tux. I stepped closer to him, but his face morphed into Kyle's. He was grinning evilly at me and I screamed out. But my mother came and forced me into his arms. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go.<p>

My eyes opened and I sat up. _Just a dream, just a dream! _I tried to calm myself down. I looked over and realized my phone was ringing. Quickly, I answered it.

"Hello?" my voice finally came back two days ago and I was almost fully recovered yesterday. I just had a slight couch.

"Hey Danielle," the voice said.

"Kyle!" I was surprised he called.

"Who else?" he laughed.

"Sorry, um, what's up?"

"Listen, I'm sorry I kicked you out and everything, but I'm coming down to see you tomorrow for the wedding and then we can go back to Seattle for a few days, then home. Okay?"

"Sure Kyle," my voice cracked slightly.

"Okay, well bye," he hung up.

"You don't say I love you when you finish talking to your fiancée?" Seth asked.

I jumped, totally forgetting he was next to me in bed. I fell asleep on him last night… again. I needed to stay propped up to I could actually breath at night and he was more comfortable than a pillow.

"Erm, no," I muttered sheepishly.

"Well do you love him?"

"Does it matter?" I laughed coldly.

Seth opened his mouth to respond but seemed to think better of it because instead, he sat up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Come on Seth, I hate it when you do that!" I protested.

"Nope, you're fully recovered, so now we're going to have fun!" Seth cheered.

"But the wedding's tomorrow! I have to help Emily and there's the rehearsal dinner!"

"That's not until tonight," he shrugged, "Plus, I think the guys could use a break from pizza. Kim can take care of the cooking for now."

And that's how we ended up at the top of some very high cliffs with some very cold water below. He hadn't even let me change out of my pajamas.

"Come on Seth, it looks freezing," I groaned.

"Yeah, but that's what you have me for!" he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and looked down at the water below my. Warm hands pushed me lightly and I screamed. I would have gone tumbling down if the same hands hadn't caught me just in time.

"Seth!" I screamed, turning around and glaring at him.

He doubled over laughing, "You… should… have seen… your face!"

I rolled my eyes and tried to keep a straight face, but Seth's laughter is kind of contagious. The edges of my lips turned up slightly, "Seth, you're so annoying!" I giggled.

"But at least I made you laugh," he teased, "So are you gonna jump or are you too scared?"

"I'm not scared!" I protested, but my hands were shaking and he noticed.

"Sure you aren't… SCAREDY CAT!"

"Seth, I'm not five I'm not gonna fall for-"

"Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!" he yelled.

I backed up about ten feet and then sprinted off the cliff, diving gracefully.

"Scaredy cat! Scaredy- oh my god!" I heard Seth yell as I was falling.

Wind blew against my face, the fall was exhilarating. I splashed into the water and swam to shore. That wasn't scary at all; in fact, I wanted to do it again. I looked up to see Seth diving off. He swam over to me, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I did it!" I giggled, throwing my arms around him.

There was an awkward moment and we both tensed. Slowly, I stepped back, blushing profusely.

"So… want to do it again?" I asked, looking up at him.

He laughed loudly, "Sure Dani!"

I got such an amazing rush of adrenaline every time I jumped. It was absolutely wonderful. I was hysterically laughing by the end, as was Seth. I hadn't laughed this much in years. Four years actually. Four long, terrible years. But now, Seth and I sat at the edge of the cliff, watching the clouds like nothing had ever changed. It was all complete bliss.

"Do you remember the time Nessie stole your phone and then climbed up that tree?" Seth asked.

"Mmhmm," I giggled, "Then we had that huge mud fight."

We both looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"You know what I love about you?"

I bit my lip, "What?"

"How I can break you out of your shell and make you a kid again," he sighed.

I licked my lips and looked down at my hands. Why did I suddenly feel like I was cheating on Kyle?

"Seth, please," I whispered, "Don't ruin the moment."

"Why not?" he stood up quicker than humanly possible, "Come on Dani! What happened to all those things you said to me four years ago? About how I changed you for the better? About how I saved you? They've gotta still be in there! Things like that don't just disappear!"

"Well they did Seth!" I yelled, standing up also, "They disappeared the second you broke up with me!"

"No they didn't! I can see they're still there! You still love me, too! Don't deny it!" he pushed.

"Well I am denying it!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air.

"Then you're only lying to yourself! You told Jake you never stopped loving me!"

"I never said that!" I argued.

"You did Dani! That night you got drunk, you told him-"

"I was drunk Seth! People say things when they're drunk!"

Seth started shaking slightly, "Do you even… remember the reason I broke up with you in the first place?"

"I…" I had never actually thought of that before. Everything seemed to be changing.

"You were too young! And I wanted you to do get more life experiences before you settled down with me! How could you think for one second I did it because I stopped loving you! I broke up with you out of love! I didn't think you would be able to… move on so easily!"

"Move on? I didn't move on! I never _ever _moved on! Why do you think I keep this fucking rubber band around my wrist? It's so I can snap myself every time I think of YOU! It hurt Seth! The hole in my chest! But it's too late! If you hadn't sent me away, maybe! But-"

"It would not be a _maybe_! It would be a definite thing! I would be the one you're getting married to! Not Kyle!" he yelled, cutting me off, "Now stop denying it and admit that you love me! Just say-"

"Shut up Seth!" I screamed, "Just leave me alone, alright!"

I ran down the road and all the way to Jake's, tears falling freely. I threw the front door open, hitting Jake in the face.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, stunned.

"Seth! That's what happened!" I screamed, "He can't get over the fact that I'm engaged to K-"

"Dani, come on! I know what it's like to fight for someone! I had to do it! And I lost, but Seth can't lose! You're his imprint! Do you really not see how much more he loves you than Kyle ever could? Do you think Kyle worships the ground you walk on? Would _Kyle _blow your nose for you when you were sick? You and Seth couldn't go two seconds without telling each other how much you loved each other. But I've never once heard you say to Kyle I love you! You don't love him! I've never even met the guy and I can tell he's a total jerk! So stop torturing Seth! I get it, he hurt you! Hell, he broke your heart! But he only thought that he was doing what was best!" Jacob yelled, causing me to be absolutely shocked.

I didn't know what to say. Was Jake speaking the truth? No, I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't let myself get hurt again. I ran all the way upstairs, pushing past someone on the steps, and fell on my bed, planning to cry myself to sleep and some magical dream would come and give me all the answers to my problems… or I'd get shot. Either one might work. But I felt a colder hand on my back.

"Erm, Danielle, I think I know someone that might be able to help you," Renesmee said.


	28. Chapter 28

**Guess who didn't update last night? Can you believe it! I've just had a ton of free time;) but yesterday I had soo much homework. So yeah, hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"So to be sure, they know I'm coming?" I asked for the hundredth time.<p>

"Yes, Danielle, I told my mom to hunt before you came. It'll all be fine," Nessie assured me.

I bit my lip and got out of the car, following Nessie into the Cullen mansion. I had absolutely no idea what we were doing here. All I knew was that they could "help me with my dilemma." Doubtful. Nobody understood my problems. I was alone in the world. Edward and Bella were waiting for me in the kitchen. Edward had a firm grasp on Bella's upper arm, but she looked stable enough. I took a seat next to Nessie, who grabbed my hand for comfort.

"So… er what exactly am I doing here?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Oh yeah! Okay Dani, Jacob told me everything that's going on between you and Seth. And, well, my parents had a similar problem. So… mom, dad, take it away," Nessie gestured to both her parents.

Edward sighed painfully, "I met Bella in high school. Like your blood sings to her, hers sung to me. I wanted to kill her for quite a while, but instead we fell in love. It was extremely hard to be around her, but somehow I managed. Our love is powerful, as powerful as an imprint's. I wanted her to stay human but-"

"Wait you _wanted _her to stay human?" I interrupted, "Why? That makes no sense. Then she'd be all old and you'd still look the same."

"I believed I was taking her soul away from her if I turned her into my kind. Anyways, back to the story. On her eighteenth birthday, she got a paper cut and… well Jasper hadn't hunted in a while so he sort of attacked. It would have been a whole lot worse, but we managed to stop him before he hurt her. I thought it would be best if… if…" he trailed off, looking pained.

Bella cut in after that, grabbing his hand, "He thought leaving me would be the best thing for me. For both of us. And so he left. Of course, it wasn't the good for either of us. And I was completely depressed while he was gone. The only person that could make me feel a little better was Jake. I thought Edward had stopped loving me. It was almost unbearable. And then Alice saw me jump off a cliff and-"

"Wait, you jumped off a cliff? Like cliff diving?" I asked enthusiastically, she nodded, "Isn't it _awesome_?"

Bella coughed lightly, "It was awesome, but Alice thought I was trying to kill myself. So Edward wanted to be dead, too. In the end, we managed to save him just in time. And I thought the reason he tried to kill himself was out of guilt, but he just thought leaving would be best for me. I admitted I'd never stopped loving him, and here we are."

I studied them for a moment. They looked so happy together. Seth and I could be like that. Maybe.

"No Danielle, you could be!" Edward interrupted my thoughts, "Don't think negatively. You and Seth belong together."

Renesmee gasped and I turned to her, "We have the rehearsal dinner in fifteen minutes!"

I gasped, too. I didn't even have a dress or anything.

"HAVE NO FEAR, ALICE IS HERE!" Alice was standing in the doorway, holding a pretty blue sundress that looked just my size.

"Thank you Alice!" I squealed.

"Any time, but as a payment… can I do your hair?" she asked sheepishly.

"Sure!" I giggled and she ran a brush through my hair before getting out a curling iron.

The dinner was short and sweet. We ran through the ceremony one time and then we went out to a cute little Italian restaurant in Port Angeles. Seth was the only person missing. Apparently, he had to run patrol. But I wasn't stupid and I could feel his pain. I pushed everything aside and allowed myself to enjoy this one night of fun. I stared at the menu, trying to decide what to order.

Nessie leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Get the mushroom ravioli. My mom says it's really good."

I giggled and ordered the mushroom ravioli; it was really good. Throughout the whole night, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. They knew everything. Seth couldn't hide his thoughts well apparently. I was really embarrassed because I had said some awful things to him and I really didn't mean them now that I thought about it. Maybe I did love Seth?

Seth was waiting for me at Jake's. Jake excused himself uncomfortably and went upstairs to do who knows what. Nessie joined him after giving me a reassuring smile. Who knew I would be looking to the five year old that now looked fifteen for comfort. Hm, that's around the age Seth and I met. Maybe her and Jake... I turned my attention back to Seth. There were tears in his eyes and he looked terrible, it broke my heart. I sighed and instinctively grabbed his warm hand.

He smiled lightly at me, "I love you," he whispered.

I looked at his beautiful face… into his deep brown eyes and knew it at once. I loved him back. I had never stopped loving him. I loved him with every ounce in my body. I was just hurt. It took so long to build up all the love he felt for me, but only one word to break it down. I didn't want to feel guilty or maybe I was just so afraid he wouldn't love me back. But now I was seeing the light for the first time. My light was Seth. And just as much as it hurt me to be broken up with, it hurt him a thousand times more. But he truly loved me and he was only trying to do what was best. He was an incredible person. We belonged together and it went against everything in nature for us not to be.

I realized throughout my whole epiphany he had been rambling on, "And if you need me to just be your friend, that's completely fine. And I'll always love you and be there to take care of you, but if you really need Kyle, then I'm not going to stop you because I love-"

"Seth stop. I don't know why it took me so long to realize this but," I took a deep breath, "I love-"

The doorbell rang, interrupting us. I gave him a desperate glance before running to answer it. It was sad that it took me a minute to recognize the man standing on the front porch. I literally forgot his name.

"Kyle?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy again... sorry don't hate me:) but at least Danielle is back to thinking straight again..<strong>. **sorta...**

**Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Things were tense. Really tense. I could feel everyone's gaze on me throughout the night, waiting for me to crack. I was waiting to crack, also. Suddenly, I was evaluating Kyle and everything he did, comparing him to Seth. Seth laughed at my jokes, Kyle rolled his eyes. Seth joined in when I blew bubbles in my milk, Kyle told me to stop acting like a child. Kyle went to law school. Seth was a wolf. I knew the decision was right in front of my face, but why was I taking so long to choose it?

"So, how long is this wedding thing gonna take?" Kyle whined.

I sighed, "A few hours maybe."

"Just make sure I get a beer or something in my hand," he said roughly.

I rolled my eyes and clutched the steering wheel tighter. After a minute of uncomfortable silence, we pulled into Emily's driveway. The wedding was to take place in her backyard, as Alice had predicted sun. And it was a particularly sunny day. The front of the house was decorated with flowers of all different colors. The air smelled so amazing. We walked around the back and I gasped. Rows of white chairs filled the yard, everything looked so beautiful. There was a huge white tent with a dance floor underneath and twinkling lights that I knew would be turned on as soon as it got dark.

"Go find a seat, I have to see Emily," I told Kyle.

"Yeah yeah, I know what I'm doing," he waved me off.

I heard a low growl from behind us and turned to see Seth, in mid conversation with Jake, but he was eyeing both of us. I sighed lightly and hurried inside to find the bride.

"Oh Emily, you look beautiful!" I sighed.

"Thanks, Danielle! It means so much to me that you're here," she sighed.

Emily was glowing. She had never looked better with her simple yet elegant white dress and light makeup. Her hair was pulled back in loose curls and a smile was plastered on her face.

"It means a lot to me, too. And I hope you'll be a bridesmaid at my wedding," I said, smiling warmly.

"I would love to! I'm sure you and er, Kyle will have a lovely wedding," she said stiffly.

"Emily, I…" I wasn't sure what to say.

"Are you alright Danielle?" she asked softly.

"I… I just don't know anymore," I whispered.

"Is this because of your fiancée and a certain werewolf?" she asked.

I nodded, "Please, Emily! I don't know what to do! Tell me what to do!"

"I can't make your decision for you, but follow your heart. I know it sounds cliché, but it's the truth."

I sighed and nodded, knowing exactly what my heart was telling me to do. But every time I was ready to follow it, my mom's face would pop into my head. Or dad's. Or Kyle's.

"What are you guys still doing in here! Emily, you have to walk down the aisle in three minutes!" Kim yelled.

Emily let out an unexpected squeal and grabbed my hand, pulling me downstairs.

"Are you nervous?" I whispered.

"Of course not silly!" she giggled.

"Why? I would be peeing my pants if I were you!"

"Silly, this is what I want! I've known it for five years, and there's no way Sam's backing out of this! He's been begging me to marry him since the day we met!" she laughed.

"Go Dani!" someone shouted.

I grabbed my flowers and walked down the aisle to join the rest of the bridesmaids. I smiled widely at all of them. To the left of me were the groomsmen. Seth included. He was staring at me with his mouth slightly open. I giggled and he quickly closed it, grinning sheepishly. I looked over at Kyle, who was emailing someone from his blackberry. What a change!

Not.

I watched Sam and Emily, mesmerized by their happiness. Kyle and I have never and will never have that. I knew it, he knew it, and Seth knew it. I sighed, Seth. _We _could have happiness. I just knew we could. Mom and dad weren't happy together. And I didn't want to end up like that. Mom didn't know happiness; she never gave it a chance. But… but maybe that's why she's only looking at the financial situation in our relationship. Of course! She didn't know how happy someone could be with their soul mate. That's why she wanted me to be with Kyle. She wasn't looking for happiness, she was looking for money. Well, mother dearest, money can't buy happiness. I decided, then and there, that I wasn't going to marry Kyle. Seth was the one. The man that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

"Hey _Danielle_! Want to dance?" Seth asked, holding his hand out to me.

I smiled up at him, "Sure."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. He was looking at me directly in the eye.

"Danielle, I-I want to say I'm sorry. I want you to know that, if marrying Kyle is what you really want, then go ahead. I'll support you and be happy for you, heck I'll even be your bride's man of honor or whatever you want. Please don't be mad! If a friend is what you want, then a friend it what you've got. I promise to be the best friend you'll ever have, and comfort you if you're sad, protect you if you're in danger, make you feel better if you're sick. I've been so selfish and I don't want you to feel like I tried to push you or-"

I shook my head quickly, "No, Seth I… I don't want a friend! I want… I want-"

"Danielle, who the hell are you dancing with?" Kyle asked from behind.

I turned around to see a fuming Kyle. He was clutching his bear and his hand was clenched in a fist.

"Hey, don't talk to her that way!" Seth growled.

"Listen buddy, I can talk to my _fiancée _any way I want!" Kyle yelled.

"You're not gonna be able to talk if I break your-"

"GUYS!" I yelled, getting between them.

I put my hand on Seth's chest and he immediately stopped shaking. Kyle, on the other hand, was pissed.

"Kyle, can we go talk somewhere private?" I whispered.

He rolled his eyes, but nodded, following me into the woods. When I was sure we were out of earshot, I faced him.

"Kyle, this isn't going to work," I said.

"What do you mean, it isn't going to work?" he growled.

"Look at us, we have nothing in common. We're only getting married for the money. Come on, Kyle. We're both fooling ourselves if we think we're going to be happy," I pleaded.

"Danielle, you are not… _breaking up _with me! Stop acting like a child. We're going to go back to that party, dance a few times, and then go back to New York. Your mother is going to be very disappointed when she-"

"MY MOTHER? Kyle, I'm eighteen! I don't need my parents to make the decisions for me! Stop treating me like a baby, because I'm not one! If I was, you'd be in jail! Do I need to spell it out for you? It's OVER!"

"It's not over till I say it's over!" he yelled, drawing his hand back and slapping me across the face.

It stung. Bad. Terror ripped through me when I realized he wasn't finished. I silently begged for Seth to come. I backed away slowly, but Kyle followed, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"If you scream, I'll kill you and then I'll kill that boy you were dancing with. I see the way he looks at you, and you're just feeding into it. I swear when I'm done with you, I'll kill him," Kyle whispered, sending chills up my spine.

"No," I begged, "Please I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt him!"

"You're cheating on me aren't you! You bitch! I'm done playing the nice guy!" he drew a fist back.

I covered my face with my arms, but a fist never made contact. I heard a whimper coming from Kyle and looked up to see Seth, towering over him.

"Nobody hits an imprint," Seth growled, making Kyle cower in terror.

* * *

><p><strong>Teehee:)<strong>

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

Seth punched Kyle in the face, once, twice, again. I gasped when Kyle slid to the ground and passed out. Seth turned to look at me, sorrow in his eyes.

"Danielle, are you alright?" he asked, touching my cheek lightly.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, feeling a billion times better.

"Seth, I-"

"Dani, please don't be mad! I couldn't help it, he hurt you, so I just-"

"Will you please stop interrupting me? Every time I try to tell you I love you, someone interrupts!" I yelled, stomping my foot.

He froze, staring at me with his mouth open, "Y-you love me?"

I sighed dramatically, "Yes! Yes I love you! I love you I love you I love you! I love how protective you are over me. I love how your eyes light up when I walk in a room! I love how your mouth hangs open when I look particularly pretty but you cover it up with your sheepish little smile! I love your humor, your forgiveness, your loyalty! I love how you make me a kid again! I love the feeling I get when I'm near you! I love how I fit into your arms perfectly! I love how much you love me! And I _love _the fact that I'm going to spend every day for the rest of my life with you!" I yelled, slightly out of breath, I added, "Well, I mean if that's what you want."

His eyes searched mine for a second, but soon I was in his arms and he was spinning me around.

"Danielle! I love you, too!" he shouted.

"Really!" I gasped.

He nodded and his eyes fell to my lips. I smiled lightly and then kissed him full heartedly.

"I missed you so much," he breathed when we broke apart.

I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, "We should go back," he sighed.

"What about ass-hole over there?" I asked, beckoning towards Kyle with my head.

"Eh, he'll live," Seth shrugged.

Together, we made our way back to the party, hand in hand.

"FINALLY!" Embry yelled, slapping Seth on the back of the head.

"Aw great, annoying and annoying-er are back together again," Paul grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I knew this would happen!" Claire shouted, "See my Quil, I toooooooooolllddddddd ya!"

"You sure did Claire-bear."

"Dani, I'm so happy for you," Emily gushed.

"Now Seth can finally shut up about his problems!" Brady said.

"Hey, where's Kyle?" Jared asked.

"Who cares?" Kim giggled.

"True."

I giggled and stood on my toes to kiss Seth's cheek, earning us a nice "awww" from everyone. I blushed and looked down, but Seth just kissed the top of my head.

"Why is everyone just standing here? Don't we have a party to get to!" Emmett yelled.

And so, I danced the night away with my new boyfriend. We didn't let go of each other the entire night. That awful hole in my chest was permanently stitched up, never to be reopened again. Mother could suck it, I'm staying with Seth.

"Danielle, I am your mother! Do _not _tell me to suck it!" Mom yelled over the phone.

"Mom I'm-"

"No, you are coming home right this instant! I will come out there and drag you myself, but you are coming home!"

"No mom! I love Seth! I love him! I never loved Kyle! Tell the truth, you didn't even love Kyle! You loved his money but that's it!" I protested.

"Stop acting like a child! You are coming home! I want you on that flight to New York tomorrow, do you understand!"

"You cannot make me, I am 18 years old!" I shouted.

"Oh I can make you do whatever-"

"MOTHER!"

"DANIELLE, YOU WILL COME BACK!"

"Or what? What if I never come back, because quite frankly, that's what I want to do," I warned.

"You wouldn't! Danielle, so help me I will-"

"I'll come back on one condition," I said through gritted teeth.

"What's that?"

"Seth comes, too."

"T-to live with us?" she asked, astonished.

"No, I'm only coming back for my things and to say goodbye. But then I'm moving back to La Push," I explained, trying to stay calm.

"Danielle, please," Mom whispered.

"No, I've made up my mind. You tell me to stop acting like a child, so I'm making a grownup decision. Goodbye mother," I hung up the phone.

"So we're going to New York?" Seth asked quietly, massaging my back to try and calm me.

"Yes, but we're not staying longer then two days," I said sternly.

000000000000000

"Seth, don't be nervous. I've flown hundreds of times!" I soothed.

Seth stopped mid pace and sat down, only to get back up again twenty seconds later. I had just learned this morning he'd never been on a plain before when he started hyperventilating in the car. I don't think he's ever left the state of Washington to tell the truth.

"I'm okay," he whispered to himself.

"Attention passengers, please buckle your seat belts. The plain will be taking off in once minute," a voice said, coming from the ceiling.

"Oh my god," Seth whispered, tightening his seatbelt.

"Seth, calm. You'll be fine," I promised.

"It's not me I'm worried about," he said, looking into my eyes.

I smiled and pecked his lips. I still couldn't get over how amazing it felt to kiss him. Even to be near him was bliss. I had never been happier in my life, Seth was my sun again. My big, bright, beautiful sun. Even something as simple as holding his hand made me beam. And suddenly, I was a child again. But Seth encouraged it! He laughed at my cheesy knock knock jokes and told ones ten times worse. Yesterday, we built a fort in his living room out of blankets. I was living with him now, he had his own apartment. I was shocked when he told me he had a job at a construction site. It was only part time for now, but it was weird seeing him leave for work every day.

"Is this Mega Mind?" Seth asked, sounding excited.

"Yep," I giggled.

And then all his anxiety was gone, replaced with fascination for the cartoon on the tiny airplane screen. I smiled at him and then turned my attention to the movie. I swear it was the funniest thing I'd ever seen. And then, after watching Up, Madagascar, and Finding Nemo, we were landing in Newark. Hopefully my parents would be there to pick us up because I didn't have any other plan if they didn't. Seth was getting nervous again. He and my parents hadn't exactly had a good start last time. They downright insulted him and proved to be the stuck up snobs he'd thought they were. Ah well, maybe he had a chance with my dad.

"WE'RE ALIVE!" Seth exclaimed when he got safely off the plain.

"VICTORY IS OURS!" I yelled, jumping on his back as he ran down the hall. People shot us dirty looks but who the hell cares?

Seth was absolutely engrossed in the moving sidewalk. We literally rode it seven times and then walked the opposite way it was going. Finally security came and told us to move alone.

"Party poopers," Seth grumbled loud enough for them to hear.

"They're just jealous you have an awesome girlfriend and they don't," I said reassuringly, patting his head.

"I love hearing that," he sighed, pulling me into a kiss.

A snooty little "Ahem," broke us apart. Mother stood there, looking extremely awkward. She cast me a disapproving look and then turned around and walked towards where my father was probably waiting with the car. I gave Seth, who looked slightly ill, a reassuring smile and held his hand. My touch calmed him instantly. Mother stepped in the car and slammed the door. I turned to Seth before getting in.

"Ready?" I asked him tentatively.

"Not one bit," he said happily, climbing into his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys so this story unfortunetly only has a few chapter left before it ends:( I'm not sure how many exactly but it'll probably be somewhere close to 10 or 15 more? Anyways, I was wondering what you wanted me to do. <strong>

**I could write about Seth and Dani and a few chapters about their married life, then do an epilogue about their kids and stuff. **

**I could just write them leading up to te wedding and a wedding, (yes they will get married). **

**I could do all about their married life up to the part with their kids being grown up? But that would be a lot of chapters. **

**I'm not sure, so tell me what you want:) Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

"How many pairs of shoes do you own?" Seth yelled, peering into my closet.

"A lot," I shrugged, absentmindedly packing away as much clothes as I could fit into my suitcase.

The car ride home had been awkward to say the least. Mother was glaring at Seth through the rear view mirror then entire time and Dad was having a yelling match over the phone with someone from his company. He hadn't even bothered saying hello or anything. It's not like I wasn't used to it. I'm pretty sure mother's out with her friends right now, crying on about her disappointment of a daughter.

"So what exactly are you planning to take back to La Push?" Seth asked.

"Just some clothes and keep sake stuff. Not too much," I sighed, looking around for something else to pack.

Seth stepped into my line of view, taking both my hands in his warm ones. He looked me directly in the eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Seth, if I had to spend one more second away from you, I would die. I'm one hundred gazillion percent sure that I want to leave. New York offers nothing for me anymore. It's you I want to be with. Just you," I promised, kissing him. He deepened the kiss and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his hips, pressing my body closer. In a second, his shirt was off. I ran my hands over his muscles, God I missed those! He trailed kisses up and down my neck as I tried to unbutton my blouse.

A beeping sound made both of us jump and spring apart. I looked behind me and realized it was my intercom, announcing lunch was being served. Sighing loudly, I handed Seth his shirt and buttoned mine. That's when I realized I still had the ring. Not the one Kyle gave to me, I gave that back to him when he came stumbling out of the woods the next morning, but the one Seth gave me. It was on the chain still. Seth wasn't looking, so I slipped it off and slid it on my ring finger. The fake diamond glistened, making me smile. I wondered if he would notice.

When we both looked presentable, I grabbed his hand and towed him to the dining room, where my parents were waiting. Seth sat next to my dad, fidgeting in his chair and I sat across from him, next to mom. I picked up my fork and picked at my salad. I was completely shocked to see that Seth was barely eating anything. That was a first. The lunch grew more uncomfortable by the second. Mom was judging Seth's every move and dad just looked oblivious, emailing people on his blackberry.

"Danielle, did you hear?" asked mom in a pompous voice, breaking the silence, "Charlotte and Nelson are getting married."

I froze for a minute, racking my brain, "Who?"

Mom laughed a fake little laugh, "Oh you remember Charlotte, the one from the charity dinner at the Clarke's vacation house in the Hamptons."

"Did we go on her yacht afterwards?" it was starting to come back to me, all the rich people parties sort of blend together.

"Yes! Do you remember how big it was? Oh, when I was on it, it felt like it just kept going and going!" mother gushed, and I swear I saw Seth snort, but he passed it off as a cough. I bit my lip in attempt not to laugh. Mother was absolutely oblivious, "It was huge!"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Seth and I yelled at the same time, unable to contain our laughter.

Mother looked angry… really angry. She composed herself quickly and her lips hardened into a thin line. We both looked down and started eating quickly, hoping she would keep her mouth shut. My face was bright red, but I realized Seth's was ten times worse. A deep chuckle made us both look up. If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't have believed it. My _dad _was laughing! Actually laughing, and not at some pompous money joke. My jaw dropped when his deep chuckle became louder and his face turned red from laughter. Seth was trying to hold in his laughter, but I giggled and he started laughing, too. I thought I was dreaming.

Mom was horrified of course. She glared at everyone of us and gave dad a shocked look. After his laughter died down, he took a deep breath.

"I like you kid," dad said, patting Seth on the back and giving a satisfied chuckle.

Seth's face was priceless. His mouth was hanging open and he looked like he wanted to cry and laugh at the same time.

"T-thank you s-sir," he stammered, turning red.

Dad chuckled again and stood up from the table, "Well, I gotta conference call. Nice meeting you kid."

When dad left, mom stood up and briskly left the room. She was probably going to go use her evil ways to make dad hate Seth. But wow… I mean wow. Seth looked at me, his eyes wide open.

"Was that-"

"No it wasn't a dream," I cut him off, laughing.

He sighed and smiled, "I thought your mom was going to chop my head off with the butter knife!"

"Wouldn't be the first time," I mumbled under my breath, laughing at Seth's horrified look.

Seth was about to say something when his eyes widened even bigger than I thought possible. I panicked, expecting to see my mom with a chainsaw or something. But I followed his eyes to my hand, resting on the table. Ooh he noticed the ring. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. There were tears in his eyes for a moment, but he blinked them back. He looked at me and mouthed _I love you_.

"Seth, where are you taking me?" I asked for the millionth time.

"I told you! It's a surprise!" he laughed, leading my down some unknown street.

"But do I have to be blindfolded?"

"Oh, stop complaining," he said.

Seth decided it would be fun to kidnap me for the night. I agreed, unknowingly to the fact that I was going to be blindfolded. He wouldn't give me a clue to what we were doing. The worst part was that I was wearing one of _his _giant tee-shirts and some ripped up jeans. His "favorite look on me" apparently.

"Tada!" he exclaimed, ripping off the blindfold.

"Aww!" I cried, jumping into his arms.

He set me down and I took a seat on the red checkered picnic blanket as he opened the basket. This was just like in a cheesy romantic film! He pulled out a huge array of sandwiches, cheeses, fruits, chips, crackers. He even had sparkling cider. Not champagne because apparently I was too young to drink. Pshh too young to drink, my ass. Eighteen _is _an adult. Besides, what's more fun than getting completely wasted and dancing on tables? Well… except this.

I gasped when he pulled out a bouquet of pink roses.

"YOU REMEMBERED!" I yelled, kissing him.

He laughed and pushed me back gently, "Of course I remembered!"

I smelled the roses and beamed at him. We had an amazing night, laughing and eating. I loved my boyfriend so much! When dinner ended, we took a walk by the river. It was a beautiful night and the streets were pretty quiet for New York.

"Thank you for tonight, Seth," I sighed, latching myself onto his arm.

He chuckled, "Anything for you."

"Mm, I like that," I giggled.

"Seth?" I whispered.

"Yeah Dani?"

"I-I'm sorry I left," I whispered, holding back the tears that threatened to escape.

"Hey, it's alright. It's my fault in the first place," he said, wiping a tear away with his thumb.

I hiccupped and nodded, "I just r-really m-missed you!"

He crushed me to his chest, running his fingers through my hair, "I missed you, too Dani. But the past is behind us. It happened, we learned our mistake, and we'll never let go of each other ever again."

I giggled, "I like that idea."

"So do I," he sighed.

We walked in silence for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of being close.

"Dani, I talked to your dad while you were in the shower today," Seth started.

"Oh?"

"And… well I wasn't really planning on it," he started rambling. He rambles a lot when he's nervous, "but I think your dad likes me enough and I don't know, it was mostly on impulse. He nodded and said stuff under his breath a lot but, I he said I could and… I brought the ring just in case and-"

"What?" I gasped, turning to look at him.

His eyes searched mine and he fumbled in his pocket. Finally, he pulled out a little black box and got down on one knee. He took my left hand in his.

"Dani… Danielle… will you marry me?"

So many things crossed my mind. We'd only been back together for five days. My mother hated him. The only reason my dad was fond of him was because of a sort of funny sex joke. I loved him. He was mine. I was his. We were made for each other, soul mates. When he looked at me, all he saw was me. And we would be together forever.

"Yes," I breathed.

He smiled, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes. I let him slide the sliver band over my finger, the diamond glistening in the moonlight. He pressed my palm to his cheek, a smile etched in his face. Slowly, he stood up.

"You said yes?" he asked as if he couldn't believe it.

I nodded.

"You really… want to marry me?" he asked again.

"Yes you silly boy!" I giggled.

"YEEES!" he yelled, picking me up and spinning me around.

My sad tears were instantly replaced with happy ones as I looked at the man I would spend every minute of every day with.

* * *

><p><strong>You're welcome guys;)<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**It's not over yet! I'm back! I know three days doesn't seem like a lot, but that's the longest I've ever gone without updating this story! Gosh I've been busy and I kept falling asleep while I tried to write this chapter, but HERE IT IS! I know it's short, but at least it's something. It's kind of a filler and I think I might do the wedding or something for the next chapter... any ideas? Anyways sorry for my ramble**

**ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

><p>"Goodbye Danielle," mother said stiffly, pecking me on the cheek.<p>

"BYE MOMMY!" I yelled, skipping away and into the airport.

I glanced at dad giving Seth a firm handshake and giggled. Seth was still shocked at the fact that my dad had taken somewhat of a liking to him. Seth followed after me and grabbed my hand. I glared at him playfully and jumped on his back. He really should know by now that I hate to walk.

"Are you going to miss New York?" Seth asked softly.

"A little. But I missed La Push more," I said, smiling.

He sighed happily and grabbed my left hand, touching the ring lightly. I kissed the top of his head, giggling when his stomach growled.

"Hungry already?" I joked.

"Hey, that fancy food your parents were serving us isn't enough!" he protested.

I sighed and yelled, "To McDonalds!"

"Oh thank god," Seth breathed a sigh of relief and skipped towards the restaurant.

Six double quarter pounders and a chicken salad later, we were sitting on plastic chairs, eating happily. People were rushing around us, but sitting together at this table, holding hands, it was like we were in our own little world. Our bubble popped when a little red headed girl in pig tails bumped into our table, nearly spilling my drink. I glared at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. Seth looked after her and chuckled. Rolling my eyes, I sipped my Mountain Dew.

"How many kids do you want to have?" Seth asked, looking dazed.

I chocked on my soda, "W-what?" I sputtered.

He shrugged, "Just wondering."

"Um, I'm not sure I uh… haven't given it much thought I guess."

Was I ready for kids? I was ready to get married, but I wasn't ready for kids. I couldn't take on the responsibility of changing diapers and feeding and remembering where I last put the kid down.

"Don't fret over it Dani, it's just a question," Seth said, squeezing my hand lightly.

I nodded, giving him a light smile. We finished our lunch and headed off to board the plane. Seth wasn't as nervous this time, luckily. I slept the entire way home. Home. That sounded so wonderful. La Push was my home now.

"Wake up, Dani. We've landed," Seth cooed softly in my ear.

I lifted my head up from Seth's lap groggily. I kissed his lips and felt him smile. He scooped me up and carried me off the plane to retrieve our luggage. I spotted Sam and Emily waiting for us in the crowd. They beckoned us over.

"Do they know yet?" I asked Seth under my breath.

"No," he breathed.

I slipped the ring off my finger and into my pocket. When we reached them, I embraced Emily.

"We thought you weren't gonna come back," Emily laughed, smoothing down my hair.

"Don't worry Emily, I'll always come back," I giggled.

The entire car ride back, Seth and I kept catching each other's eye and then looking away really quickly to keep from smiling. I knew Seth wanted to tell everyone at the right time, and knowing me, I'd just start cracking up and ruin the surprise. Emily probably knew something was up because she kept glancing at us suspiciously. When we pulled into their driveway, I discreetly put the ring back on my finger. We followed Sam and Emily to the front door. As soon as it was open, Seth pulled me in and held my left hand over my head.

"SHE SAID YES!" he roared.

The entire pack cheered and I found myself being hugged and kissed and congratulated. Beaming at everyone, I kept a tight hold on Seth's hand. When things settled down, everyone was quiet for a minute.

"So how did it happen?" Kim asked in a sing song voice.

Seth and I both started to talk at the same time. We looked at each other and I smirked.

"I'll tell it," he said quickly, opening his mouth to begin the story.

"What? No way, you got to blurt that we were engaged! I wanna tell the story!" I protested.

"But I-"

"Please Seth?" I asked in my baby voice, furrowing my brows and making my eyes get big and round. He crushed beneath me and nodded.

_Win!_

"Okay, so he decided…"

I told the story to the pack and let me tell you, they were a very good audience. They gasped and _awwwwed _at all the right moments. Emily even got a little teary eye-d at the part when I said yes. I found out everyone was placing bets on my answer.

"Why the hell did you think I would say no?" I asked Quil, slapping the back of his head when he handed ten bucks to Embry.

"Sorry," he grumbled, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

I laughed and patted his head, then stalked off to find Seth. He was telling a recap of the story to anyone who would listen.

"And then I got down on one knee and-"

"Listen, Seth, I know you're happy she said yes and all, but I heard the story when Dani told it," Paul groaned, inching towards the back door.

"Besides," I said smugly, "I _am _a better storyteller than you."

"Yeah right Dani," Seth laughed, pulling me onto his lap.

I yawned and leaned my head on his shoulder. He was so warm and I was soo tired.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked softly.

I nodded, "_Home_," I breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, not my best I know... REVIEW<strong>


	33. Chapter 33

When I first came back to La Push, everyone was going crazy trying to get Seth and me alone together, sitting next to each other at the dinner table, talking. Now that we were officially engaged, we were getting pulled apart. What with Seth's pack duties and all the wedding planning, we hardly had one conversation in a day. Apparently, Seth had promised to patrol extra if Sam let him go to New York with me. I'm happy he went of course, but I hate not seeing him as much. And when he is home, Alice, Emily, Kim, and Nessie are bombarding me with wedding plans. I had wedding magazines being shoved down my throat. People who I'd talked to all of one time were hinting at how excited they were to be at my wedding.

I was at the grocery store, trying to find something easy I could cook that wouldn't result in the house burning down. I ended up buying the Mac and Cheese that goes in the oven for twenty minutes. I also bought some silly string, but that's not important. Anyways, I was loading the food onto the counter so I could buy it, and the lady behind the checkout counter was giving me the weirdest smile.

"That will be $23.99," she said cheerfully.

I handed her the money, smiling politely.

"So what's the date?" asked lady I don't know the name of.

"Of…"

"Your wedding of course!" she laughed.

"Oh, um we haven't really decided," I mumbled.

"Well, whenever it is, I'm sure it will be lovely! Can't wait!" she said, giving me a wave.

I still have no idea who she was. I'll probably invite her because I doubt anyone I know from New York will come. Mother won't, I'm not inviting my "friends" who aren't my friends, and the rest of my family stresses me out. Speaking of mother, she has done everything to try and get me to come home, even to go as far as threatening to disown me. Technically I'm an adult, so she can't actually disown me. And it's not like it would make much of a difference. I already moved across the country.

"Dani, are you paying attention? We need to pick a date and your decisions keep changing," Alice groaned, "I can't see straight because you pick one date and then change your mind!"

"Well then… I don't know… tell the future of what my decision will be!" I groaned, laying back on the bed.

"You know I can't-"

"Look what I found!" Nessie sang, bursting through the door.

"What? Is it chocolate?" I asked, sitting up immediately.

She snorted, "No. It's a bridal magazine we haven't looked at yet!"

"Ugh! You know if it were up to me, everyone would just come in their pajamas!" nobody paid attention to what I said. They'd never let that happen. Even if they had to force a dress over my head, I would walk down that aisle looking stunning.

"Hmm, what do you think? We could do a spring wedding? June would be pretty, with purples… or maybe October?" she mused, absentmindedly flipping through the pages.

"Nessie, I may have inhuman speed, but I _cannot _plan a wedding in less than a month! October is a no… June maybe…" Alice trailed off, looking into the future and then groaning in frustration, "Make up your mind already woman!"

"I got the fabrics you wanted Alice!" Kim yelled, skipping in to join us in Nessie's bedroom.

I was beginning to regret wanting to help. It was _my _wedding, but I had no idea what I wanted. I looked up and they were surrounding me. My wedding planners were zoning in on me, like zombies. I felt like backing up against a corner and begging for mercy.

"She looks like we're gonna kill her!" Kim laughed.

"Don't worry Dani, we're safe! Bella maybe not but-"

"Hey!" Bella yelled from somewhere downstairs, causing her daughter to erupt into giggles.

"Focus people!" Alice warned, "I think- Danielle! I swear if you elope I will-"

"What? I wasn't even thinking about that!" I protested as Alice glared at me.

But actually, that might be a whole lot easier-

"Don't even think about it!"

I sighed and looked around, "Fine… I want to get married in… I don't know!"

I groaned and put my face in my hands. This was proving to be more difficult than it should be, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Well what does Seth want?" Kim asked quietly.

"I don't know! I haven't talked to him in two days!" I snapped, glaring at her.

Kim and Nessie gave each other a look.

"Well now I can see why you're being all grouchy," Nessie said, giggling.

"I am not being grouchy!" I growled, causing everyone to burst out laughing. Haha how funny.

Not the sarcasm people.

Nessie pulled out her cell phone and put it to her ear. Kim sat down next to me and rubbed my back soothingly. I instantly felt bad for snapping at her and being in such a bad mood. I just couldn't figure out why.

"Seth will be here in sixty seconds!" Nessie announced.

"SETH!" I yelled, perking up.

I started bouncing in my seat and didn't stop until Seth was through the door. I flung myself into his arms and planted a kiss on his lips. He hugged me to his chest and all the tension I had was lifted.

"I missed you," I sighed, leaning into his warmth.

"Missed you more," he mumbled against my hair.

"Doubt it," I giggled.

"So do I!" Kim piped up, "She almost bit my head off!"

Seth chuckled and kissed the top of my head. I felt so safe in his big, warm arms. He carried me over to the bed and sat down with me on his lap. I shut my eyes and let myself be completely comforted by him. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my face. After a few minutes, I looked around and realized we were alone.

"They wanted to give us some privacy," Seth whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"So can you tell me what the problem is?" he asked.

I sighed, "When do you want to get married?"

"Now," he said seriously.

"Right, I thought about it. Alice would kill me."

"Well as soon as possible. How long could it possibly take her?"

"Three months at the least," I mumbled.

"Okay… three months. It's September fifteenth now… how about December?" he suggested.

I gasped, "That's a great idea! We could have a Christmas wedding!"

He chuckled, "Okay problem solved."

I giggled, "I love you," I whispered.

"Love you," he sighed.

"FINALLY!" Alice sang, dancing back into the room, "Oh gosh, I have so many ideas! Do you want to do green and red? Or we could do gold and silver! Maybe light blues!"

"More decisions," I moaned, burying my face in Seth's chest.

"Green and red," Seth said.

"Green and red," I agreed, my voice muffled by his shirt.

"Thank god!" Nessie groaned, marching in.

"We thought you'd never decide," Kim giggled.

"Actually, Seth decided for her," Alice said.

"Yeah yeah, but at least we know what we're doing!" Nessie said happily.

And so we planned… and planned… and planned. This was going to be the wedding of the century even though I _wanted _to keep everything small. I found out Alice loved to double and triple check. I never wanted to see another wedding magazine again. Dress shopping was fun though… even though Seth wasn't allowed to come. All the bridesmaids were wearing dark red floor length dresses that glistened in the light. I'd decided to have Kim, Emily, Nessie, and Leah as my bridesmaids. I know what you're thinking. Leah! Are you crazy? Maybe… but Seth really liked the idea, even though I meant for it to be a joke when I suggested it.

As for my wedding dress, Alice was designing it especially for me. I wasn't allowed to see it until the wedding! What kind of wedding planner does that? She told me she knew I'd love it, but I had my suspicions.

"Please just let me have a peak!" I begged.

"Nope. You change your mind a thousand times and worry and complain and then burst into giggles and then we'll have to call Seth to calm you down and he is _definitely _not seeing the dress until you are marching down the aisle," Alice said stubbornly.

"B-p-d-s-r-bu- ugh fine!" I groaned.

Alice shrugged, "You'll thank me later."

"We'll see," I mumbled under my breath, stalking off to find my fiancée.

I went to open our bedroom door, but Alice snapped at me, "Don't go in there."

"Why?"

"Seth's in there trying on his tux."

"Then will _you _play with me?" I asked, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"No, I'm too busy… why don't you go make dinner or something?" she suggested.

"And burn the house down? I don't think so."

I flopped down on the couch and picked up the remote. Flipping through the channels, I stopped when I saw SpongeBob. Ah, when in doubt, watch SpongeBob. That night, I fell asleep to the sound of Squidward playing his clarinet.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, what did you think? <strong>


	34. Chapter 34

One week. I'm getting married in one week and I think I'm going to explode before I even get the chance to say I do. For one reason, I think this whole wedding thing is more work that it's worth. I mean, does it really matter if the napkins are beige or cream? They both looked exactly the same to me, but no. One would compliment my dress- which I still have yet to be shown- and the other would set it off. Another reason is that the sexual tension had been killing me. Literally. Last week, I just _had _to panic and open my big mouth.

After a very romantic dinner, complete with candles and everything, we were heatedly making out on the couch. Seth's shirt was off and so was mine. I knew where this was leading. We both felt it.

"Seth," I gasped as he trailed kisses down my neck, "Seth I-I think we should wait."

He pulled back instantly as I searched his eyes for any sign of hurt. He didn't look angry, but he was pretty good at hiding his feelings.

"Okay," he said calmly.

"Okay?" I breathed, making sure I heard him correct.

"Yes. You want to wait and I support you wholeheartedly."

"Really?"

He nodded and sat up. Wow. Kyle almost punched me in the face when I told him that. He stormed out of the room and slept with some slutty waitress at the bar. I know because she bragged about it for weeks afterwords.

"I'm sorry," I groaned, "I completely ruined the moment."

"Dani, it's totally fine," Seth whispered, pulling me to his chest.

"No it's not. Ugh, let's just do it," I tried to reach his lips, but he tightened his grasp so I was stuck.

"Dani, I want our first time to be special. I promise you I'm not mad. I'm happy that you shared your feelings," he was so understanding.

"Thank you," I sighed, nuzzling my face into his chest.

"Anything for you."

"Were are you going?" I asked when he stood up.

"Er, I need a shower," he said, walking in the direction of the bathroom.

I'm happy he that was so understanding about the whole thing, but I'm _really _ready and I don't want to wait any longer. He's hung up on the idea, though, and this is the one thing he's being stubborn about. Every time I hint at it, he just suggests something else.

"Morning baby," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing the side of his head.

He stood up from the couch and pulled me into a hug. I molded my body to his as he kissed me. I kissed him back with just as much enthusiasm.

"You're killing me here," he said against my lips.

"No, you're killing yourself," I mumbled.

"You told me you wanted to wait and-"

"But not anymore," I groaned, pouting like a child. This was not helping the whole situation, "We already live together and sleep in the same bed. _Please_?" I whispered, staring up at him.

"Ugh- hey here comes Alice and Leah!" Seth said quickly, changing the subject.

"What? Alice is not-"

_Knock Knock Knock_.

"Oh."

Seth smiled and opened the door. Alice waltzed in, holding a garment bag. Leah just stood in the doorway, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and stalked off to find something better to do. I heard Seth sigh behind me. I went to our room to be by myself, but Alice and Leah showed up a couple seconds later, much to my dismay.

"Leah's here to try on her dress," Alice informed me.

"Kay," I mumbled, picking up a bridal magazine and pretending to be interested in it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched curiously as Leah examined herself in the mirror. The red in the dress did look really pretty on her. Her skin glowed and her hair flowed flawlessly down her back. She could be a model. I would tell her that if she wasn't such a bitch.

"Leah, it looks perfect!" Alice gushed.

"Yeah yeah," Leah waved her off, but I could hear the happiness in her voice. I guess it's not every day she gets to feel pretty. She runs around half naked every day and turns into a wolf, she probably doesn't have much time to reapply lip gloss. Wait a second, are you pitying Leah? I'm going crazy.

"What do you think Dani?" Alice asked softly, giving be a _be nice or I'll rip your head_ off look.

"Leah you look," I really wanted to say like a fat witch in a monkey suite, but I stopped myself, "Leah, you look really pretty."

Alice looked a little shock, nobody could have predicted that one, but her expression was nothing compared to Leah's.

"Thanks," she managed to choke out.

"It's the truth," I shrugged, turning my attention back to the magazine.

They both left a few minutes later, and Seth joined me on the bed.

"That was really nice of you," he whispered, kissing my cheek.

"I'm just trying to get her to hate me less," I sighed.

"Well I'm very proud."

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to be friends with her," I warned, sticking my index finger in his face.

"I understand," he laughed.

"Good," I said.

The phone rang loudly and I scrambled to pick it up. When I finally found it under Seth's pillow- don't ask me what it was doing there- I hit the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hi Danielle," Daddy said.

"Hey dad!"

"I just would like to confirm that I _can _make it to your wedding," dad said.

"That's great!" I exclaimed.

There was as awkward silence and then dad said, "I'm not sure about your mother, though. I have to finish filing a report. Goodbye Danielle."

"Bye dad," I sighed and hit End.

Well, at least I had someone to walk me down the aisle. Who needs mom anyways? A small part of me was sad she wasn't coming. Seeing your mother on your wedding day was something every girl wanted, no matter how annoying she was.

"What do you mean I can't stay at Seth's tonight?" I complained, "The wedding isn't for two days."

"It doesn't matter. You asked me to be your wedding planner, so you play by my rules," said Alice stubbornly. Stupid stubborn pixie.

"But _Alice_," I moaned.

"Nope. Now go pack your stuff. You're staying with Nessie," Alice demanded.

Seeing Renesmee as a grown up was so weird. I remember her being that little child with a sugar rush and now I'm looking at her as a peer. Our relationship has grown since she helped me with the Seth problem. So, I put on a happy face and packed my duffel bag to spend the next two nights at Renesmee's.

"I'm gonna miss you," I pouted, kissing Seth's lips.

"I'm gonna miss you more," he whined.

"No, definitely me missing you more," I giggled.

"No I think that's me-"

We were rudely interrupted by an obnoxious gagging noise. I turned to see Renesmee, pretending to throw up into her hands. How mature. I rolled my eyes at her and gave Seth one more kiss goodbye.

"Don't go," he whispered, keeping a firm hold on my hands.

"I'm being forced," I cried dramatically as Kim and Nessie pried our hands apart and dragged me out the door.

"Love you!" I called.

"Love you mor-"

They slammed the door before I could hear anymore. They didn't let go of my arms until we were safely on our way to Nessie's house. I stared back at the apartment longingly.

"Don't worry Dani, we're gonna have loads of fun!" Kim gushed.

"Yeah, we'll do our nails and watch movies and eat junk food," Nessie giggled.

"_Fun_," I mumbled sarcastically.

Okay, I admit it was a little fun. Okay it was really fun. We painted our nails rainbow colors, spilt nail polish over Nessie's white rug, spent three hours looking up ways to get it off before her parents got home, ate her pantry clear of any junk food, and watched every chick flick known to man… or woman;)

I did feel extremely lonely without Seth that night. Even when Nessie offered to hold me through the night. What? I was cold and she's warmer than a normal person. But she doesn't smell as good as Seth and she talks _all night long_. Wonder where she gets that from…

The next day was filled with last minute wedding preparations. Alice was surprisingly calm. That was, until someone mixed up the roses with the tulips and she had a little spaz attack. It was a huge spaz attack actually, and Jasper had to be called in to calm her down. Everything turned out okay though.

One last night, I thought to myself when I climbed into an empty bed. After giving me some face cleanser that was supposed to give me a natural glow in the morning, Alice and Nessie sent me to bed early saying something about beauty sleep. I think they just wanted me out of the way because Alice was talking too fast for me to understand any of the directions she was giving me. Eh, they can take care of everything. I'll just lay here and bask in my longing for Seth. I wrapped my arms around my knees and squished my eyes shut, begging pointlessly for sleep. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So I know there was a sort of lemon in this chapter... not really. Anyways, I don't think I'm gonna do one mostly because I don't really like reading fanfics with a detailed lemon and also because I've attempted them and they usually end in disaster. So unless you guys really- and I mean <em>really-<em> want a long, detailed lemon, I'll just pull a Stephanie Meyer and have them walking into the water or something.**

**Review! :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**Wasn't gonna update today, but then I realized WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT we reached 200 reviews! Ahh thank you all so much:D **

**Love you guys!**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

><p><em>Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens<em>

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_

_Brown paper packages tied up with-_

"Ugh shut up!"

_These are a few of my favorite things!_

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_

_Snowflakes that-_

"Please turn off!" I groaned, banging the alarm clock repeatedly.

_THESE ARE A FEW OF MY FAVORITE THINGS!_

_When the dog bites_

_When the bees-_

"Nessie, how do you turn off your stupid alarm clock?" I complained loudly.

No answer. Great.

_I simply remember my favorite things_

_And then I don't feel_

_SO-_

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" I was attacked by a streak of white and copper.

Looking up, I was a little shocked to see Nessie, sitting on top of me. Her legs were straddling my chest. Lovely.

"Ness, that worked when you were the size of a six year old girl. I love you dearly, but please get off," I pleaded.

"You're getting married! You're getting married!" she sang, bouncing up and down.

I giggled and sat up so she went toppling off of me. Serves her right. There was a silence while she tried to fix her knotted hair and Favorite Things continued to play.

"Sound of Music? Really Nessie?" I giggled.

She shrugged, "It's a good show."

I sighed and jumped off the bed, grabbing her hands and spinning around. We laughed and sang with the music, dancing around the room. Suddenly, I was being blindfolded.

"Hey, what the hell?" I yelled.

Nobody answered, but I heard some familiar giggling. My hands were tied behind my back and I was pushed forward.

"Guys, come on," I laughed.

"No, you're coming with us," a deep voice said. It was Kim, trying and failing to disguise her voice.

"Nice Kim."

"Who is this Kim you speak of?" she asked.

They led me to some stairs, not bothering to tell me we were going down, so I ended up tripping a few times. They just laughed. Some friends. After a few minutes of walking, I was seated in a chair. The door close behind me and there was silence.

"Guys, can you please let me go now?" I asked. Alice was going to be so mad if she knew we were fooling around instead of getting ready.

"Never! Mwahahaha!" Nessie shouted right next to my ear.

"Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please!"

"I thought I told you to stuff that sock in her mouth!" Alice whispered loudly.

"Sorry Alice, but I couldn't do that to a friend. Jacob has really nasty feet," Nessie laughed and Kim joined in.

"Oh thank God," I breathed, suddenly grateful for my kindhearted friend.

"No talking prisoner!" Kim yelled.

"Prisoner huh?" I snorted.

"Yes, now strip!" Nessie commanded.

"Ooh so I'm that kind of prisoner," I laughed.

"Stop being difficult and just take your clothes off," Alice whined.

"Well I would, but I'm a little tied up if you know what I mean."

"Whoops!" I felt cool hands untie the rope around mine.

"Now strip!" Kim yelled again.

I sighed but pulled my shirt off. Good thing I had a bra on. Oh no, cold hands took the sports bra I had on off and replaced it with some push up frilly thing. I felt my cheeks growing hotter.

"Arms up!" Kim yelled.

Oh, now I know where this is going! I obeyed and felt someone slip something over my head. They fixed it around my waist and buttoned it up the back. I knew it was strapless and really hoped I wouldn't be hiking it up all night.

"Are you ready to see your dress?" Alice whispered in my ear.

"Yes!" I squealed.

Slowly, too slowly for my liking, someone untied the blindfold. After letting my eyes adjust to the light, Alice turned my around to face a full length mirror. I gasped. Never in my life had I felt so beautiful. And this was with no makeup. The dress itself was stunning. There was a dark red ribbon that matched the bridesmaid's dresses around my waist and elegant beading covered the top part. The bottom flowed out nicely, trailing behind me. Alice placed a vale on the top of my head.

"Do you like it?" Alice whispered.

I shook my head.

"Love it?"

I nodded and turned to beam at her.

"Thank you so much Alice, its perfect!" I cried, wrapping my arms around her.

She hugged me back but pulled away quickly, "Oh my god! We have so much to do! Nessie, take Dani to my bathroom and get her a shower. Put the dress back in the bag so it doesn't get wrinkled. Kim, go make sure the guys are getting their tuxes on. Oh, where's that photographer?" Alice trailed off, leaving the room in a panic.

Sadly, I slipped the dress off and Nessie put it back in the garment bag.

"Goodbye dress, I'll see you soon," I cooed, waving.

"So dramatic," Nessie sighed, taking my arm and leading me back upstairs.

"So did you really have to blindfold me?"

My makeup was done naturally with just a touch around my eyes to make them more defined. My hair was down and straightened, framing my face nicely. Alice was all for giving me some fancy up-do, but I wanted to keep it simple. I knew I made the right choice. I felt like a princess. Not the kind of princess that has six horses and gets whatever she wants, but the kind that looks elegant and graceful. I gave myself one last look in the mirror before getting in the limo and heading to Sue's house. The wedding was taking place in her backyard. It was way too cold for it to be outside, so Alice managed to get a giant white heated tent.

I saw Seth when I was being escorted into the house. He was turned away from me, talking to Jake. My excitement got the best of me and I went to call his name.

"S-"

Nessie clamped her hand over my mouth and she pulled me into the living room before Seth could turn around.

"Hey!" I whined.

"The groom can't see the bride! It's bad luck!" she warned.

"Fine," I pouted.

She studied me for a moment, and then whispered, "Are you nervous?"

I thought about it and did some soul searching, "Not at all."

"But… why?" she asked, "Aren't all brides a nervous wreck on their wedding day?"

I laughed. She reminded me so much of when Emily and I had this same conversation.

"Yes, but I know what I want. I'll never want anyone other than Seth and I know he'll never want anyone other than me," I explained.

Nessie nodded, beaming. We were joined a minute later by Emily, Kim, and Leah. For once in my life, Leah wasn't glaring and/or smirking at me. I think my life passed before my eyes when she even gave me a small smile.

"Did I miss it? Am I late? Is she gone?" someone yelled, bursting through the door.

I stared at the frantic woman in front of me, "Mother?"

"Did I miss the wedding?" she panicked.

"No it hasn't even started yet," I said softly.

"Oh thank God! Danielle I'm… I'm so sorry. I'm not happy about the decision you're making, but every mother should be there for her daughter on her wedding day," mom cried, "Oh come here, you look gorgeous!"

She embraced me tightly and kissed me on the cheek. Tears pricked my eyes and I fought them back. I couldn't ruin my makeup.

"I'm gonna go sit down. I love you Dani," mother said after one more hug.

I smiled after her and turned to my bridesmaids, "I'M GETTING MARRIED!"


	36. Chapter 36

As pleasant as it was to be walking down the aisle, holding my father's arm, and smiling widely at all the guests, I really just wanted to throw my bouquet in the air and run into Seth's arms. It might even be worth Alice ripping my head off… might. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her glare at me. She knew what I was thinking. Nope, I would never get away with something like that. So I sighed and tried not to sprint down the aisle.

Seth looked amazing in his tux. His hair wasn't in the usual messy just-got-out-of-bed look, but instead gelled back. I had a hard time deciding which look I liked better. Tears filled my eyes as we got closer to the altar. Finally, Seth took my hand and the vows began. Short, simple. I was bawling my eyes out by the time we were finished.

"I d-d-do!" I croaked, grinning at Seth and blinking through the tears.

Seth winked at me and then said in a strong voice, "I do."

We kissed and everyone cheered. Well, everyone except Claire who gave an "Eeeeewww."

Thanks to Alice's flawless planning, the ceremony transitioned perfectly into the reception. Waiters brought out the tables and chairs while everyone was dancing. Each table had a white table cloth with a beading design similar to my dress's on the hem. Bouquets of red roses in vases filled with crystals sat on each table. Candles glowed and lights twinkled. Everything looked spectacular.

When it was time for the bride and groom's first dance, Seth pulled me out onto the dance floor. I put my arms around his shoulders, smiling as he mouthed the words of the song to me. We waltzed around the dance floor in our own little world for a while before the song switched and I was taken into my father's arms. My father isn't much of a dancer so it probably looked pretty awkward when I was leading him around the floor. I really didn't care though, I was too happy. Next, I sat down to watch Seth dance with his mother, Sue. It was the sweetest thing I've ever seen and it made me cry even more.

After a while, all the imprintees dragged the imprinters onto the dance floor and there was barely enough room to tell one human body from the next. It was nice seeing everyone together, happy and dancing. And then the food was served.

Mountains of food were served in buffet form. The wolves attacked it, appalling anyone who didn't know the big secret. Meaning my father. But after a few glasses of wine, he managed to laugh it off and continue eating. I thought after a while they would run out of food to give us, but nope. The trays just kept magically refilling themselves. Like in Harry Potter.

Hmm… Naah.

I was talking to Nessie when I noticed Seth dancing with Claire. Aww! Seth was so sweet with kids. He's gonna make a great father! Wait what? When did I decide I wanted kids? After three songs, I got a little bit of "I NEED SETH BACK" syndrome, and I noticed Quil getting antsy, too. So, I maneuvered my way through the crowed.

"Can I cut in?" I asked.

Claire pouted slightly, but her frown got turned upside down when Quil picked her up and spun her around in some circles I sighed in relief and pressed myself closer to my husband.

As the guests began to leave, I found myself being embraced by everyone. And when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_. Like, people I'd never met in my life. Seth's old classmates, his relatives, some other vampires I didn't know the name of. It was weird, but pleasant at the same time.

"Hey Beautiful," Seth whispered in my ear.

"Hi handsome," I giggled, turning around and hugging him.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Danielle Clearwater?" he asked. I wonder if he used that sexy voice on purpose…

"Amazing," I sighed, leaning into him.

"Hey hey hey!" Emmett boomed, clapping us both on the shoulder and making our knees buckle slightly, "Save some of that for the bedroom. You only have to wait, what? Ten minutes?"

We both grew red and my heart beat sped up when I realized what he was actually saying. Seth must have sensed my apprehension because he started rubbing soothing circles into by palm with his thumb.

"Limo's here!" Alice announced.

"Alice, why did you get us a limo?" Seth laughed, "We live right down the street."

"Well what was your plan? Did you want to walk home?" Alice snipped, pushing us towards the elaborate stretch limousine.

"True, true," Seth mused, stepping into the car.

He held his hand out for me and I grasped it. He helped me inside and I sat down next to him. The limo was amazing! Too bad I only had a minute and a half to appreciate it. When the limo pulled up in front of Seth's apartment, a very confused looking driver tipped his hat to us when we got out and then sped away. Seth winked at me and then picked me up bridal style. I giggled and he trudged up the stairs and fumbled with one arm to try and unlock the door.

He set me down in the bathroom, kissed my cheek, and left without a word. That's when the panic settled in. Too bad they didn't write books on how to deal with this kind of thing… or maybe they did? I don't know. I looked around, trying to keep calm. There was a box on the sink and without thinking, I tore it open. I covered my moth with my hand when I realized what it was, trying to muffle my giggles. I looked at myself in the mirror and shrugged. After carefully hanging the dress up in the closet, I put on the very… skimpy pajamas Kim so kindly bought for me. After taking a deep breath, I waltzed into the bedroom.

My first thought was: _oh dear god_. Seth had literally lit candles everywhere and there were rose petals on the ground and bed. I bit my lip to stop from laughing. He could be so corny sometimes.

"Are you scared?" he whispered in my ear, making me jump slightly.

I turned around, "Shitless."

He chuckled, "Don't be. I love you, we belong together… _Mrs. Clearwater_."

I giggled and he took my hands, kissing me lightly. He was so sweet and all the apprehension I had left me. I knew I was ready. Ready for this. Ready for Seth. Ready to embark on the first part of our life together.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it? I really don't know :D Hopefully it exceeded you expectations? Maybe...<strong>

**Review! :D**


	37. Chapter 37

"Dani," someone whispered in my ear.

"Grr," I mumbled.

"Daaaanniii," he whispered again.

"Grr," I muttered a little louder.

"Wake up Dani," Seth said in my ear.

I sighed and snuggled into him instead. It was too cold and the bed was too warm. I heard him laugh and his arms wound around me.

"I will tickle you," he threatened.

I sighed dramatically this time and opened my left eye, "Whaaaaaat?"

"I'm bored," he informed me.

"You woke me up just to tell me you were bored?"

"You're been sleeping forever," he complained.

"And…"

"And I wanna talk to you," he pouted.

I giggled and pushed his lip back into place, "You're cute."

He grinned widely and gave me a wet kiss in the forehead. "Eww," I groaned, wiping his spit off my face.

He laughed, "So Dani?"

"What?" I mumbled, laying my head back down on the pillow.

"Wanna open our wedding presents?"

My eyes flew open, "You know me too well."

"What am I supposed to do with a towel warmer?" Seth laughed.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Embry? It was his genius plan," I giggled.

Seth rolled his eyes and put the present off to the side, picking up another one. He tore off the paper revealing _another _toaster. I mean, I know I can't cook, but how many toasters does one need? We get takeout sometimes, too.

"Wow a toaster, that's original," I said sarcastically.

"I like toast," Seth defended for Paul.

I threw him an incredulous look before opening another present.

"Now _this _is useful," I said, holding up the set of wine glasses and expensive wine.

"Not for three more years," Seth warned, pulling the box out of my hand and setting on the ground next to him. Party pooper.

"I will never understand Quil's brain," Seth sighed, showing me the gift.

I burst out laughing. It was that famous American Gothic picture with the farmers on it, but Quil had cut out pictures of our heads and glued them in place of the farmers'. He didn't even do it well and they were terrible pictures of both of us. Seth's eyes were closed and I was in the middle of chewing.

I coughed, "It's the thought that counts?"

"Sure, sure," mumbled Seth, sliding the picture under the bed where it would happily stay for the rest of our lives.

I went to open another gift, but the doorbell rang. I jumped up to get it, running out of our room and down the hall. Seth grabbed me around the waist before I could reach the door and pulled me backwards.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Um, sweetie maybe you should put some pants on or something," he whispered in my ear.

I looked down and blushed when I realized I was wearing _just _one of Seth's shirts. Good thing he stopped me or we would have had a very surprised guest on our hands.

"Good idea," I agreed and walked back into our room.

After slipping on some boy shorts, I met Seth in the living room. He was staring at a giant box. It was literally the size of a small car, but it was really thin, too. The return address was the Cullen's. Why am I not surprised?

"Open it," I urged.

He laughed and went into the kitchen. I waited impatiently for him to come back with a pair of scissors. He cut open the box and pulled off the lip. Inside was a picture from our wedding. The frame was silver and there were designs around the exterior. The picture inside was stunning. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face when I looked at it. It was a picture of Seth and me dancing at the wedding. We were starring into each other's eyes with complete love and adoration. We both looked amazing, Seth in his tux and I in my wedding dress.

"Oh," I gasped, grabbing his hand.

I finally tore my eyes away from the beautiful picture and looked at Seth. There were tears in his eyes and his smile was bigger than mine. I pulled my hand out of his and wrapper both of my arms around him. He sniffled and then hugged me back. The moment was ruined by his stomach growling loudly.

"Time to put out toasters to good use!" I declared.

Seth and I sat on the balcony of out apartment, eating peanut butter toast. It would have been freezing because it was the middle of December, but I was on Seth's lap and he was keeping me warm. It was snowing and the moment w as so peaceful. A little boy and his dad were building a snowman somewhere off in the distance. I heard Seth sigh.

"Hey Dani," Seth whispered.

"Hmm?"

"How many kids do you want?" he asked quietly. Why does he keep bringing this up?

"Not sure," I mumbled.

"I want six," he sighed, kissing my head.

"SIX?" I yelled, turning to look at him.

He nodded, smiling. I rolled my eyes. Six kids my ass, I don't even know if I want one.

"What?" he asked.

"Seth, that's a lot of kids," I pointed out.

"I love kids," he protested.

"I know, but can't you just play with Claire or something?"

"It's not the same," he muttered, "Why are you so against the whole kid thing?"

"I'm not against it I'm just… hesitant."

"Dani."

"Seth."

"You're scared," he said.

"WHAT? No," I growled.

"Dani."

"Seth."

He sighed, "What is it about the idea of kids scares you?"

"Nothing I just… Ugh, I don't know anything about raising a baby. My parents screwed me up enough; I wouldn't know what to do! They make messes and poop and cry. They have to be fed and I doubt a baby can live off of instant meals. They're actual people and… well, don't laugh… but I've heard giving birth _hurts_."

Seth took in what I said for a minute before sighing and kissing my shoulder, "Thank you for sharing your feelings with me. But, do you think my parents knew anything about raising Leah and I? Your parents didn't completely screw you up, they just… spoiled you. And yes babies make messes and er poop, but who doesn't? I'm not happy about the pain part, but this is the twenty first century. They have medicines and stuff. And Dani, you're forgetting the most important part of being a parent."

"What?"

He chuckled, "The joy it brings to hold your baby in your arms. How amazing it feels to have your kid tell you they love you."

"Kids actually say I love you to their parents?" I thought that was just something that happened in movies.

"Of course Dani," Seth laughed.

"Never once have I said _I love you _to either of my parents unless there was something in it for me," I contradicted.

"Really?"

"Yes… I just… I just don't want to talk about this anymore. The idea of kids… it just freaks me out. Maybe in the future. The very _far _future," I stated, getting up and heading back into the house.

I heard Seth sigh from behind me, but he didn't push the matter further. He knows. I just _really _don't want kids now… or ever maybe. I always knew what a bother I was to both of my parents, that's why they hired nannies. No mom ever told me what a _joy _it was to have me around. I never sat on my daddy's lap. No one built a snowman with me. I don't think it would be fair to bring a child into the world, just to give them a tough life. I would be a terrible mom, I just know it.

I brushed my teeth and put on of Seth's t-shirts on, then fell into bed. I was extremely tired and the whole kid thing was giving me a headache. Ten minutes later, I heard Seth come in the room. He laid in bed, not even bothering to change out of his clothes. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep, making my breathing heavy. After a minute of silence, Seth leaned over me.

"You are a terrible actor," he breathed in my ear.

I rolled over and glared playfully at him, "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" I yelled, hitting him with my pillow.

"Are _too_," he hit me lightly with his pillow.

"Come on man, you can do better than that," I challenged, hitting him over the head with my pillow.

"Oh you're on!" he laughed.

I did a par core move and stumbled out of bed, running away from him. He chased me around, and then I chased him. I love pillow fights. I ran down the hall, thinking I'd lost him. Turning around, Seth came out of nowhere, crashing on top of me.

"Seth!" I squealed.

He pinned my arms above my head, laughing.

"I win!" he said, planting a slobbery kiss on my lips.

"Fine," I sighed.

He leaned close to me, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "About the whole kid thing. I'll do whatever makes you happy. I promise."

He held out his pinky and I linked it with mine. He smiled at me and kissed me again.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you, too," he sighed.

I'm so glad I didn't marry Kyle!

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a filler chapter I guess:) hope you guys like it. Oh, and I got a review about Alice not being able to see the wolves future, but can see Dani's, so she's able to see what Dani wanted to do. Cleared it up? Hopefully... sooo<strong>

**rEvIeW**


	38. Chapter 38

**WOOT no homework equals UPDATE! Hope you like this one, it came to me in a dream!**

**Jk, but I still like it:)**

* * *

><p>"GET UP YOU NEWLY WEDS; YOU ARE NOT SPENDING CHRISTMAS EVE IN BED!"<p>

"How did she get in here," I groaned, pulling the covers over my head.

"Key," Seth mumbled, half asleep.

"I _told _you not to give her one," I grumbled.

Nessie's footsteps became louder as she trudged through the apartment.

"I AM RIGHT OUTSIDE YOUR DOOR AND I DO NOT WANT TO BE SCARED FOR LIFE. PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Nessie yelled.

"I thought she would grow out of her annoyingness, but it just seems to grow as she gets older," I mumbled sleepily.

"At least we hid the chocolate before she got here," Seth said.

"Good thinking," I muttered.

"I CAN HERE YOU! I'M COMING IN, YOU HAVE 5 SECONDS!"

"5!"

Seth hopped out of bed and pulled a pair of sweatpants on.

"4!"

I searched frantically for a shirt and he threw his at me.

"3!"

I slipped the shirt over my head and pulled on some yoga pants.

"2!"

Seth and I jumped into bed, pulling the covers over and laying back town.

"1!" the door flew open to reveal Nessie. She smirked at us and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know what all the fuss was about, we were just sleeping," Seth defended as I nodded convincingly.

"Riiiight," she nodded, skipping over to us and sitting on the bed, crossing her legs underneath her.

"So why have you decided to so kindly grace us with your presence?" I asked, yawning.

"The guys sent me over to get you up. It's one twenty in the afternoon you know," she stated.

"We're not supposed to be at Emily's until one thirty," Seth complained.

"And your plan was to do what you just did and throw a bunch of clothes on in five seconds?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, crossing my arms.

"Your shirt's on inside out."

"Oh," I blushed, making Nessie's smirk grow.

"Seth, get out!" Nessie demanded, pointing towards the door, "Dani has to get changed."

"Why can't I stay?" Seth pouted, wrapping his arms around me.

"Because I said so!" she crossed her arms and glared.

"You better get out before she hurts someone," I sighed.

"Fine," Seth pouted, grabbing a pair of jeans and trudging out the door.

"So what do you want to wear?" Nessie asked, skipping to my tiny closet and wrinkling her nose up. She was used to a giant walk in closet.

"I was thinking maybe- whoa head rush," I mumbled, steadying myself with the bed.

"You alright?" Nessie asked, not taking her eyes off my clothes.

"I-I think so," I said.

"I like this," she said, pulling a black dress out of the closet. She better like it, it was the only dress I owned.

After making sure the world would stay still, I pulled the dress over my head. It was a simple black dress that went down to my knees. It was strappy and without Seth by my side, I would be freezing. I clasped a heart necklace around my neck and pulled my hair into a half up half down style. After applying some mascara and lip gloss, I was good to go. Seth, on the other hand, was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. Nessie sighed and went back into our room, coming back a minute later with a red polo shirt. Seth put it on grudgingly, making me giggle at his pout.

"Okay, we have five minutes to get to Emily's. We're leaving now, and no lollygagging on the way," Nessie marched out the door.

"Wait, just let me grab a bagel or something," I said, running into the kitchen and grabbing some food.

"Hungry much?" Seth laughed as I stuffed my bagel into my mouth.

"A little," I admitted.

He chuckled and opened the door for me. Nessie was waiting impatiently for us in the car. Just for dramatic effect Seth walking in slow motion all the way to the car.

"I hate you guys!" Nessie squealed when we finally got inside.

"Love you, too Ness. Love you, too," I giggled, biting into my bagel.

Nessie eyed me for a minute and then turned away to look out the window. I sighed; she could be so dramatic sometimes. Actually, all the time. When we reached Sam and Emily's, the house was decorated with a thousand colored lights. I couldn't even see any house, just lights. It was pretty but obnoxious at the same time. I guess that happens when the entire pack decorates one house for Christmas.

"Took you long enough!" Jared yelled, throwing Seth a beer. I held out my hand for one, too. But Seth threw min back to Jared, growling the words _only eighteen _under his breath. Must I remind him that technically he is only 15?

"Dinner will be ready in an hour!" Emily called from the kitchen. WOOT!

I followed Nessie into the kitchen to help Emily cook. While the rest of the girls got to help make pies and brownies, I was stuck folding napkins. I guess that's what I get for having no cooking abilities what so ever. But I was _so _hungry. I kept getting up and steeling food from the bowls and stuff, earning me plenty of glares from Emily.

"You're just as bad as the boys," Rachel laughed, shaking her head.

"Sorry, I'm hungry!" I defended.

"It's fine," Kim laughed, throwing me a carrot.

"Thanks Kim," I said gratefully, hugging her, "Did I ever tell you how great you are?"

She laughed and went back to cooking. I sighed and sat down again, humming to myself. Ugh, why was I so hungry all the sudden? I couldn't stop eating. And I almost passed out this morning from a head rush. Plus, crap I have to pee _again_.

I gasped.

"Nessie!" I yelled, jumping up.

I pulled her out of the kitchen and into the bathroom. This couldn't be happening! She sat down on the sink and I paced back and forth, thinking.

"Uh, is there a reason we're in here?" Nessie asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Alright listen," I whispered, hoping nobody would hear me, "This morning I had a really bad head rush. I can't stop eating and man I have to pee!"

She gasped, "You can't be-"

"Do you think I'm-"

"Pregnant!" we both whisper-yelled at the same time. But Nessie said it like it was the greatest thing on earth. I said it like it was an omen.

"EMILY!" we yelled, pushing each other out of the way to get to the kitchen first.

She jumped and turned around, looking at us like we were crazy. Well, we probably looked crazy.

"What?" she demanded.

Nessie whispered something in her ear too low for me, and I hope everyone else, to hear. Emily's mouth fell open and she shook her head.

"No, sorry Dani, I just used my last one. Sam and I are trying you see-"

"Let's go!" Nessie yelled, pulling me out the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked when she shoved me in the car.

"Drug store. We need to get you a pregnancy test."

"You do it!" I whispered

"No you!" Nessie said.

"Come on Ness, just go buy it!"

"No way, at least you look eighteen. I barely look sixteen! Just go buy the damn test!" Nessie growled.

"Fine! But you're coming with me," I warned, pulling Nessie with me up to the counter. I slammed the test down on the table and the clerk gave me a dirty look.

After we paid, we got as quickly as we could out of that store, vowing never to go back. Stupid awkward situations. I got in the car and Nessie slid in next to me. The car ride home was shorter than my liking. We pulled up next to the house and I just sat there, unsure what to do next.

"Hide it," hissed Ness.

"Why?"

"Because they're just gonna make a huge deal about it and it'll suck if you're not pregnant. Just take it in private," she whispered.

"And where do you suppose I hide it?" I asked. All I had on me were the clothes on my back.

"Ugh, just give it to me," she grumbled, stuffing it into her purse.

"Okay, I'll meet you upstairs in fifteen minutes," I whispered, "And… BREAK!"

I clapped my hands together and sprinted out of the car. Nessie followed, giggling. We stumbled into the house together, laughing and earning us some very confused looks from everyone else. I tried to brush it off as nothing, but being the klutz I was, I stumbled across the floor and straight into Nessie. She tripped over her own heels and dropped her purse. I gasped and tried to reach for it but it was too late.

The pregnancy test fell out of the bag and onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG is she preggers? <strong>

**REVIEW TO FIND OUT!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Do I update too much? Eh, whatever I got a ton of reviews on the last chapter so I decided to give you guys this!:)**

* * *

><p>"Nessie! We trusted you and Jake to be alone together! And this is what happens?" Sam yelled.<p>

Nessie and Jake were sitting on the couch together and Sam paced back and forth before them. They both fidgeted uncomfortably. Jake looked really confused and every time Nessie or I tried to talk, Sam would cut us off. As far as I knew, Nessie and Jake were still in the _friend _stage of their relationship. This was just making things a gazillion times more awkward for the both of them.

"But Sam I-"

"Nessie, don't," Sam growled, "What are your parents going to think? You're only five years old! You barely look fifteen! Did you want to ruin your life? What were you thinking? We thought you were smarter than this!"

I would be peeing my pants laughing right now if the situation was different. Unfortunately, it was _my _test, which had yet to be taken.

"Jake, what do you have to say about this?" Sam asked, turning towards Jake.

"But I- she- we- we never even had s-s-"

"You're only making the situation worse by lying, Jake," laughed Paul, who was thoroughly enjoying the situation.

"I'm not lying!" Jake growled.

"There he goes again with the lies!" Jared joined in.

I just stood there awkwardly as Nessie threw me pleading glances. Seth kept trying to catch my eye, but I was determined not to look at him.

"Guys, you are not helping!" Sam said incredulously, "I am very disappointed in the both of you. As soon as Nessie takes that test, I am setting ground rules! Starting with _no being alone together_!"

"What? That's not fair!" Nessie yelled, standing up, "Even if I was pregnant _which I'm not_, you can't keep Jake and me apart."

"If you're not pregnant, then why did you buy the test?" Sam asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah Ness, why did you buy it?" Jake asked.

"You're not seriously telling me you think I'm lying do you?" Nessie growled, making Jake cringe.

"Well, it was in your purse," Seth pointed out quietly.

Nessie turned to Seth to glare at him, but Sam pushed her back down on the couch, making Jake growl.

"Nessie, I'm going to ask you one more time. Did you or did you not buy the-"

"I bought it," I said, cutting him off, "It's mine."

The room went silent and everyone stared at me. Slowly, I walked over and picked up the box. Turning around, I made my way up the stairs and into the bathroom. After locking the bathroom door, I followed the directions on the box. Ew, why couldn't they make a test that you didn't have to pee on? This is just gross.

Was I ready for this? Could I be a mom? I counted sixty seconds and then flipped the stick. I gasped.

There was a light knock on the door, "Dani, can I come in?" Seth asked quietly.

"S-sure," I whispered, sliding down the wall and onto the floor.

There was the sound of the door being unlocked, and then it swung open. Seth walked in and sat next to me, prying the stick from my fingers. He read the results; he's seen enough movies to know what it meant.

"You're not pregnant," he stated after a few seconds of silence.

I sniffled and nodded, blinking tears back.

"But, I thought you would be happy about this? Why are you crying?"

I hiccuped and turned my head towards him, "Because I thought- I really thought for a minute, that I was pregnant. And when I closed my eyes, I could see us as a family. I didn't think of all the bad things, I just thought of how amazing it would be to be able to hold my baby. For the first time, I really hoped that I was pregnant."

I squeezed my eyes shut to stop the tears, but they came anyways. Seth's arms found their way around me and he pulled me to his chest. I cried softly for a few minutes before finally looking up at him. He wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

"Shh baby, it's alright," he whispered, "we can still try."

"Okay let's go," I said, standing up and pulling his hand.

"What?"

"Let's go try again," I repeated.

"Um, can it wait?" he asked uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck.

"Whyyyy?" I groaned.

"Well, we're at a Christmas party at someone else's house for one thing. Also, I'm really hungry."

"Ugh, fine," I grumbled.

He chuckled and wrapped him arms around me, kissing the top of my head, "I love you."

"Love you, too," I whispered against his chest.

"I cannot believe you thought I was pregnant!" Nessie yelled as soon as everyone sat down for dinner.

"Well, you were the one carrying the test," Sam muttered, turning red. Wow, Sam actually blushed. Never thought I'd live to see the day…

"Sorry Nessie," I giggled, making her glare at me.

"Besides," Nessie said loudly, "I would never have sex! That's disgusting!"

We all howled at laughter at Jake's disgruntled expression. Ahh, the mind of a fourteen technically four year old. Look who's been spending too much time with her father! Yeah, I've heard the stories. Poor Jake, that's gonna be bothering him for a while. Better not think about that in front of Eddy-pooh…

"You're right Ness," Emily said, shooting looks at all the guys and silencing them instantly.

After a very delicious meal, we all settled down and watched, by Claire's choice, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. It was a very good movie in my opinion, but all the guys groaned whenever the animals started singing. For some strange reason, Leah didn't glare at me the entire night. It's actually been a while since she's glared at me for no apparent reason. I got one yesterday for kissing Seth in front of her, but other than that… nothing. We just stay out of each other's way and things go smoothly.

"So a baby huh?" Seth said, grabbing my hand. We walked down the street, back to the apartment. It was snowing again, but I had Seth to keep me warm.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"We're gonna be great parents," he whispered, squeezing my hand.

"I hope so," I laughed.

"How many do you want? Six? Seven? What about names?"

"Whoa there cowboy, I'm not even pregnant yet. I think we should start with one before we decide how many. And names… they make books for that," I laughed.

"Cowboy?" Seth asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Mmhmm," I nodded.

Seth threw me over his shoulder, making me giggle and squeal. He ran until we reached the apartment. We didn't even make it to the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, not preggers yet... sorry:) Dont hate! All part of the plan though;) Oh, and no cliche ending with her being pregnant and then riding off into the sunset with her kids. Promise!<br>**

**OH! One more thing and then I'll go.**

**Name preferences**

**Gender preferences  
><strong>

**Amount of children preferences  
><strong>

**Thanks! :D  
><strong>


	40. Chapter 40

I straightened out a fork and lit the final candle. The food was set on the table and the houses was, for once, not a complete mess. I waited patiently for Seth to get home from patrol. He had to get home soon, I couldn't wait to tell him the news! He would be so excited. The food was so tempting! I swear if Seth doesn't get here in thirty seconds I'm gonna-

The door swung open and Seth walked in, smiling widely at me.

"What's all this?" he asked, looking around in amazement.

"Seth I'm-"

"WE HIT THE JACKPOT!" Paul yelled, barging into the room, followed by the rest of the pack.

And that was how Plan A got ruined

"Where are you taking me?" Seth asked.

"Oh just come on! And don't you dare take that blindfold off mister!" I warned, pulling him down the sidewalk.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"And… take it off!" I said cheerfully.

He removed the blindfold and looked at the picnic set in front of us. Turning to me, I was there was a huge smile on his face. I grabbed his hand and sat down.

"Wait," he said, panicked, "It's not our anniversary is it?"

"No!" I laughed, smacking the back of his head.

"Good," he sighed.

I handed him a picnic basket filled with food. Not just any food thought. Baby carrots, baby corn, anything _baby _I could find. Seth was digging in, so he didn't seem to notice. Guess it's time to tell him.

"Seth, I have news," I said.

He looked up at me, "Yeah?"

"I'm-"

"DANI I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH JACOB!" I was tackled to the ground by Nessie. Well doesn't this feel familiar…

I looked up at Seth, who was trying to control his laughter. Ness stood up and brushed herself off, turning a delicate shade of pink. I sighed and stood up.

"We'll finish this later," I warned, shoving my finger in Seth's face.

"Come on Nessie, let's go have a talk," I sighed, pulling her into the woods.

There goes Plan B.

Plan C has to work! I've been planning this for days! No distractions allowed thank you very much! He's going to start noticing me getting fatter if I don't say anything soon. Plus, I've eaten a week's worth of food in two days. Seth's been really busy with patrol, though. It's been four months since our wedding, and Seth and I barely see each other during the day! At night though… that's a different story!

Hence why I am here today, trying to find the perfect way to tell him…

"Seth, get your lazy butt of the couch! We're going for a walk in the woods!" I demanded, pulling his arm.

"Yes ma'am," he laughed, standing up and causing me to lose my balance. He caught me before I fell luckily… or else someone would have lost an arm!

"Seth, check this out!" Brady yelled, gesturing towards the TV.

Seth turned around, "Cooooooooooool!"

"I know right!" Brady said, sighing.

"Ugh, come on," I groaned.

"Impatient much?" Seth asked, turning his focus back towards me.

"Dani! Look at the movie Quil got me!" Claire sang, dancing up to me.

"Whoa! Monsters Vs. Aliens! No fair! I wanna watch!" I pouted.

"Yeah let's watch it!" Claire sang.

"Yeah okay! Er wait, actually later. I'm going somewhere with Seth," I said.

"Okay Dani," Claire sighed, leaving the room.

"Alright we both have the attention span of flees," I sighed, "Let's go before someone comes in here with something shiny."

I started to pull Seth towards the door, but chaos took over. Quil threw a pillow at Jared, which missed and hit Paul. Paul threw the beer he was drinking at Jared, missing him and splashing me. Seth growled and threw a nearby baseball at Paul, decking him in the head. Paul went to throw it back at Seth, but again missed and it hit Sam. Sam cursed for the first time in his life and Claire heard and burst into tears. Emily was trying to comfort all the while Brady and Collin were singing Umbrella.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" I screamed and everyone froze.

"What's wrong Dani?" Seth asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"No! No hugging," I warned, pushing him away.

"Why?"

"Because I've been trying to tell you I'm pregnant for ages now and everybody keeps ruining it!" I cried, stomping my foot.

Ah shit, this happens a lot doesn't it?

"You-you're pregnant?" Seth whispered.

"Yes! And I wanted to tell you at the perfect time, but these bozos," I gestured towards the pack who were still frozen, "keep ruining it!"

"I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" Seth yelled, picking me up and spinning me around.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" Seth said happily when he put me down.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna be a daddy!" he said again, sounding scared this time.

"Shit, I'm gonna be a-"

"Dude we get it! Woop de do you're gonna be a dad now shut up!" Embry yelled from the sofa.

"Congratulations man!" Sam said, clapping Seth on the back.

"T-thanks," Seth stuttered. What a dork.

"Is that why you didn't have any food left when I tried to raid your fridge yesterday?" Paul asked with a mouth full of food.

"Probably," I shrugged, laughing.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Claire sang, spinning around in circles. We all laughed when she got dizzy and fell down. Poor Claire.

"Er Dani, I'd be scared if I were you," Jake said, coming into the kitchen.

"Why? Having a baby can't hurt that much can it?"

"I meant Nessie's gonna give you shit when she finds out you told us before her," Jake laughed.

"Like hell I am!" Nessie screamed, bursting into the house.

"I'm sorry Ness, I just-"

"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BABY!" Nessie yelled, hugging me tight.

"Oh good, you're not mad," I sighed.

"Well I actually am," she said slyly, "But you know how you could make it up to me?"

"How?"

"If it's a girl, name her Renesmee!" she gushed.

"And what if it's a boy?" asked Jake.

"Renesmo. Duh," she said.

"Well excuse me," Jake laughed, walking over and planting a delicate kiss on Renesmee's lips. They were pretty much a thing now. Nessie was physically sixteen and Eddy-pooh finally agreed to Jake and Nessie having a relationship. Just no sex. Or kissing. Or hugging. Or contact of any sort. Little did he know…

"So when are you do?" asked Emily.

"Er… do what?" I asked stupidly.

"When is the baby supposed to be born?"

"Um, when it's ready?"

Emily sighed, exasperated, "Did they teach you anything in school?"

"Well, it's too early for me to tell the gender or anything yet. It doesn't even have a heart beat yet, but there's definitely something," Dr. Cullen said. The plus side to having a friend with a doctor grandpa? Free ultrasounds!

"WOOT BABY!" I sang, everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

Seth was staring at the screen, smiling like a kid on Christmas day. Aww, he's so cute when he's smiling! I reached my hand up and pinched his cheek to get his attention.

"Are you happy?" I whispered.

"Very," he sighed, leaning in and kissing me.

"We're gonna be parents," I breathed under his lips.

"Should I make your kid call me Aunt Nessie or Cousin Nessie? I kinda like Aunt Nessie cuz it gives me more authority, but I could be cool with whatever," Nessie yelled, barging into Dr. Cullen's office.

Way to ruin the moment Ness.

* * *

><p><strong>So the main reason for the chapter before this with her turning out not to be pregnant after all was so she could actually want to be pregnant before it happens. But yeah! PREGNANT DANI! What kind of pregnant woman do you think Dani will be? A crazy hormonal one?<strong>

**REVIEW**


	41. Chapter 41

**Depending on where you live, it's 11/11/11! Make a wish and here's a chapter for ya!**

* * *

><p>"<em>How have you been feeling, Dani?" Carlisle asked me.<em>

"_Fine… hungry," I admitted._

"_That's good," he said, looking at the screen with the picture of my kid._

"_Is it okay?" Seth asked, grabbing my hand._

_Carlisle rubbed the stick thingy over my slightly bulging stomach a little more, taking notes on his doctor chart. Finally, he clicked his pen and put his stuff back on the desk, turning to look at us._

"_Everything's good. The babies are going to be fine," he told us._

"_Aw, Seth did you hear that? The babies are going to be- BABIES?" I yelled._

_Carlisle nodded, taking his rubber gloves off and handing me a paper towel to wipe the goo off, "Twins actually."_

_I looked over at Seth in panic, he looked like he was about to pass out. All the color was drained from his face. Twins? I didn't think I was ready for one baby, much less two! And how the hell am I supposed to tell them apart? _

"_Are they the matching kind?" I whispered._

_Carlisle chuckled, "No, they're fraternal. Meaning not identical."_

_I nodded slowly and looked at Seth again. He was looking at me in concern. Twins? Two babies? _

"_I'll give you two a minute," Carlisle said, getting up and leaving the room._

"_Are you okay?" we both asked each other at the same time._

"_Two babies," I breathed, "I… Seth can we do this? Can we be good parents with two babies? I-I don't even thing I can handle one!"_

"_Dani, it's alright," Seth whispered, grabbing both my hands, "We can do this! I know we can, baby!"_

"_Okay," I whispered, smiling up at him._

I am now four months pregnant and getting fatter by the second. Food seems to constantly find its way into my mouth and _someone _keeps forgetting to restock the pantry. Not my job. You know, they say when you're pregnant, you're crazy and hormonal. But I honestly cannot relate! Crazy? Me? Psh, no…

"WHERE'S THE GREEN JELLO I ASKED FOR?"

"Sorry baby, all they had was red," Seth apologized, holding up his poor excuse for a midnight snack. I WANTED GREEN!

"Ugh! I hate being pregnant!" I yelled, punching the wall, "I'm fat and disgusting and fat! All I want is some GREEN FREAKING JELLO! Not red! Not blue! GREEN! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?"

"Dani, I don't hate you! I love you, you know that!" Seth cried, running up to me and grabbing both my hands.

"Aww, you love me?" I whispered, looking up into his desperate face, "That's so-so… WHY DON'T YOU HATE ME? I'M A TERRIBLE WIFE!" I sobbed, collapsing into his chest.

"You're not a terrible wife," he soothed, rubbing my back, "You're just pregnant… very, _very_ pregnant," he added under his breath, sighing.

I pulled back and wiped my tears with the back of my hand, "I'm fat," I sniffed.

"No Dani," he whispered.

"I am! Just admit I'm fat!" I cried.

"Dani, you're not fat! You're pregnant!" he sighed, sitting on the couch and pulling me onto his lap. I wanted to get off because I thought I was too heavy, but he kept a tight hold around me, "And Dani, you're carrying my children. Do you know how amazing that feels?" he asked, putting a hand on my stomach, "I love you so much!"

"I love you too Seth," I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Now, er Dani?"

"Hmm," I mumbled.

"It's one in the morning, do you think we could go to sleep?"he asked quietly.

I sighed, "Fine," I whispered, trying not to get annoyed.

He carried me bridal style back to bed and I was asleep within seconds.

"Seth, wake up," I muttered, shaking his arm.

"Hmbldm," he grumbled in his sleep.

"Seeeeth, wake up I'm hungry," I groaned.

"Five minutes," he mumbled.

"Ugh!" I yelled, but he was snoring seconds later and I knew that if Seth were to wake up in five minutes it would be because the world was ending.

I rolled my eyes and hoisted myself off the bed. Jeez, four and a half months pregnant and I couldn't even sit up properly! Quietly, I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Looking through my closet, I tried to find something comfortable yet presentable to wear. I sighed loudly and turned towards the full length mirror. I was wearing my penguin pajama pants and Seth's Beatles shirt. I really should change…Eh, what's the point?

I slipped on my bunny slippers and trudged out the door. It was cold, but not too cold and it wasn't raining either. I walked down the street to the one place I knew there would always be food. EMILY'S. I probably looked like a crazy person; I hadn't even brushed my hair. But I'm sooooo hungry! Who am I trying to impress anyways huh?

I opened the door to Emily's house, not surprised to find the entire pack sitting around her giant table. They looked at me and a few of them laughed. They're just jealous my pants have happy penguins on them and theirs don't.

"Get lost on the way to your closet then, Dani?" Paul laughed.

I glared at him, "No, I'm hungry and Seth won't wake up to feed me!"

"Aww, you poor thing," Paul mocked.

"Shut up," I growled, walking over to him and grabbing a muffin off his plate.

"Hey!" he yelled, trying to grab it from me but I stuffed the entire thing into my mouth. YUM!

"Did you walk here like this?" Quil snorted, looking me up and down.

"Yup," I said loudly, grabbing a handful of grapes.

I took a seat next to Embry and curled up in the chair. Eating grapes one by one, I listened to the guys joke around and laugh. I loved being part of the pack!

"I love you guys," I sighed randomly, smiling at all of them.

They all looked at me like I was insane, "Er, thanks Dani," Quil said, scratching the back of his neck.

"You guys are just so great!" I said.

"Oh we know," Paul laughed.

"Except you Paul," I growled.

"Burn!" the guys laughed as Paul rolled his eyes.

"DANI!" Seth yelled, bursting through the door.

"SETH!" I yelled, not bothering to get up from my seat.

"Where were you?" he asked, shakily.

"Here," I shrugged.

"Why didn't you wake me up before you came? I was so worried!"

"I did wake you up! But you just went back to sleep! You really should work on the whole waking up thing by the way, when the babies are ready to come out, I am not going to be able to wait for you to get your ass out of bed," I pointed out.

"Hey! How come nobody told me it was a pajama party?" Claire whined, coming out of a bedroom fully clothed. I looked over and realized Seth was in his pajama pants, too. His had polar bears on them.

"You can go put your pajamas back on if you like," Seth suggested, "Then you can be a cool kid!"

"I thought Quil, Embry, and Jacob were the cool kids and _they_ are wearing clothes. I wanna be like them," she said defiantly, planting herself on Quil's lap.

"We're not the cool ones?" I pouted, looking at Seth.

"They're just jealous!" he promised, picking me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he began to walk towards the door.

"Home, I'm awake now," he shrugged.

"Okay… bye Embry! Bye Quil! Bye Jared! Bye Sam! Bye Brady! Bye Collin! Bye Jake! Bye Emily!" I yelled to everyone except Paul.

"Hey!" Paul yelled.

"Oh yeah!" I said, "Bye P-Claire!"

"Bye Dani!" she giggled.

Seth carried me out the door and down the street. It was getting colder, but I was completely protected by his warmth.

"So what do you want to do when we get home?" I asked, wiggling my eyebrows.

He laughed, "You're such a dork."

"Hey! I'm not a dork! I'm awesome!" I protested.

"Whatever floats your boat," he laughed, but he picked up his speed and we were back at the apartment within seconds.

I grabbed his hand and led him to our door, giggling the whole time. The door was unlocked and I pulled him inside, but refrained from ripping his clothes off when I noticed we had company. She was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea.

"Mom?"

"Danielle!" she said, surprised, "You're home… and pregnant?"

"Yeah, I- what are you doing here?"

"I left your father," she whispered.

"What? Why?" I gasped as Seth wrapped his arms around me.

"He cheated on me with one secretary too many and I told him I'd had enough!"

"Well, I guess I'm glad for you?" I didn't know what to say. Of course I didn't think my parents should be together when dad was cheating on mom, and it really didn't have any effect on me.

"But that's not the only thing," she whispered.

"What is it mom?"

"I need your help. I want to track down Sam Uley."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! WOOT, betcha thought this was almost over! It sorta is, but I have one last huzza coming up;) Oh, and yeah it's twins! Still haven't pick out genders or names yet, but I got some ideas:) Thanks for all the help! <strong>

**rEvIeW  
><strong>


	42. Chapter 42

**Okayy some confusion about why Dani's mom wants to find Sam Uley's dad. Remember in I think it was chapter 19 or 20 when Dani's mom told that story about being able to get over the imprint because Sam Uley's dad imprinted on her? And she was able to?... ring a bell? Eh whatever, if your confused go back and read the chapter:)**

* * *

><p>"Alright, we need to find old documents, newspapers, anything to help us find Sam Uley Senior," I said, "Seth, Google him; maybe he has a Facebook or something. Mom are you sure you have absolutely no idea where he could be?"<p>

"I'm sure. He just disappeared," she explained.

"Er, Mrs. Banks uh, why do you want to find Sam's dad all the sudden?" Seth asked. Oh yeah, he didn't know about the imprint or any of that stuff.

"I just can't stop thinking about h-him," her voice cracked at the end.

"But why?" Seth asked stupidly.

"Seth, he imprinted on her!" I hissed.

He was silent for a minute and then, "Oooooh."

"Shh!" the librarian shushed us and I rolled my eyes at her as Seth gave her an apologetic glance.

"Why do you have to be so nice all the time?" I whispered.

He shrugged, "Alright, I'll go Google him," he trudged off.

"I'll look in the old newspapers," mom sighed.

I was left alone with no idea where to look next. We already tried asking Sam, yeah that went well.

"_Do not talk to me about that man! I don't even consider him my father! He left my mom when she was pregnant with me! Didn't leave a penny or anything," Sam growled._

"_What about your mom? Can we ask her?" Seth pleaded._

"_You can try, but I doubt you'll have any luck. She moved to Florida two years ago with her new husband," Sam sighed._

"_Do you have a phone number?" I asked quietly._

_He sighed and scribbled the number down on a piece of paper. I picked up the phone and dialed it. It rang four times before she answered._

"_Hello?" she asked. _

"_Hi is this uh… Wendy?" I asked._

"_Yeah, what do you want?" she sounds lovely._

"_Well, uh I was wondering if you uh, heard anything from Sam Uley. Sam's father I mean," I said._

_She was quiet for a minute, "Is this a joke? That bastard! He could be dead for all I care! No I haven't heard from him and if you see him, tell him Wendy says-"_

_I don't think it would be appropriate to repeat what Wendy actually said, so let's just replace it with Wendy says hello. Yeah, that works._

We gathered around my kitchen table, all empty handed.

"Nothing," Seth sighed.

"Nothing," mom said sadly.

"It's okay! We don't know for sure that he came back to La Push! Maybe he stayed in New York and er got a job or something," I suggested.

Mom sighed loudly and put her head on the table. Gosh, I'd never seen her this bad. Her hair was a mess, she was in sweats, and not a trace of makeup was on her face! I don't know what brought about this new obsession with finding Sam, but she seems so determined. Too bad this guy practically dropped off the face of the earth…

"Okay, next I think we have to try New York," I said. I really didn't want to go too far from home, but I was only four months, and I think I would be okay.

"Okay let's go!" mom said, standing up quickly.

"Er, now?" Seth asked.

"As soon as we can get tickets," I pushed.

"Be right back!" mom said, rushing into the guest bedroom for her laptop. Sometimes, it's awesome having rich parents. I stood up and dug around the pantry, trying to find something good to eat. I settled on a bag of barbeque chips and a coke.

"Dani, do you think you'll be okay?" Seth asked, "Not too much stress or anything?"

"I'll be fine Seth," I said with a mouth full of food.

"Dani, do you really think we'll be able to find him?" Seth asked quietly.

"Yes. They're imprinted and Seth, I think I could find you if you were on the other side of the world. My mom just needs to look inside her heart and let the imprint take over. She'll be the one to find him, but we just need to help her along the way," I said happily.

"You're amazing you know that?" he laughed, kissing me.

"Alright our plane leaves tomorrow at three," mom said, holding the schedule in her hand.

"Three… in the afternoon?" I asked hopefully.

She shook her head absentmindedly reading the information on the paper.

"THREE IN THE MORNING?" I yelled and she nodded, "Ughh!"

There was a knock on the door and I jumped up to get it. Seth followed me and I opened the door.

"Hey Sam," I said, turning around and heading back to the kitchen. He'd been here before, he could find his way around.

"I found something that might be help find my uh father," Sam said quickly, "My mom called this morning, told me to look for this. Apparently he left this for me before he left. He told my mom to give it to me when I was ready or something."

"Sam?" mom gasped from the doorway of the kitchen. She walked up to him, getting way too close for comfort.

"Er, yeah?" Sam said, confused.

"I'm sorry, you just… you look a lot like you father," mom muttered, turning away.

"You knew my dad?"

"We were… acquaintances I guess you could say…"

Quickly, I opened the letter. Messy handwriting and ink blotches covered the whole thing. It looked old and there was still a layer of dust on it.

_Dear Sam,_

_I know you probably hate me right now, and I don't blame you. I know who you are, though. You are my son. You haven't been born yet, and I doubt I will ever meet you. I told your mother to give this to you when she believed you were ready. If you are reading this, then you know all about the legions and that they are true. You have the wolf gene in you. Hopefully, the elders explained imprinting to you, and the joy it can bring to a man. Hopefully, you imprint and know how amazing it is. I am leaving to go after my imprint. She lives in New York now, and I'm going to try to convince her to come back with me. Maybe one day I will see you again, I'm not sure. Just know that I think about you every day and I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father_

Mom and Seth were still reading over my shoulder when I finished. Mom looked heartbroken and Seth still looked confused.

"So he's definitely in New York," Seth said when he finished reading.

"Well, hopefully. This letter was written over twenty-five years ago. He could have die-er moved somewhere else for all we know," I said, quickly changing my original sentence for my mother's sake.

"Wait… is… Mrs. Banks are you my f-father's imprint?" Sam asked after a moment of silence.

Mom nodded her head, looking down at the floor.

"But what happened? I mean, why don't you know where he is? You didn't marry him?" Sam asked, gosh I'd never seen him confused before. He was usually so strong and determined, he reminded me a little of a child right now.

"I told him- I told him I didn't w-want him," mom cried, putting her head in her hands. I awkwardly wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

Sam looked stupefied. He just stared at my mom in shock. Nobody had denied an imprint before, nobody could in his book. This was probably unheard of. Slowly, Sam backed out the door. The last thing I saw was his body vibrating before the door swung closed. Mom wiped her tears away and curled up on the couch, staring into space. Seth and I looked at each other awkwardly.

"We should go… pack," I suggested.

"Yes we should," Seth agreed, grabbing my hand and pulling me into out room.

"I just don't get it! Why now? Why is she suddenly so… I don't know sad?" I said sitting on the bed.

"Maybe after she decided to leave your dad she saw the light?" Seth said uncertainly.

"Maybe," I sighed.

"Well, we should go to bed since we have to wake up at three in the morning!" Seth said incredulously.

He pulled off his shirt and fell into bed. I wish I could do that. Nope. I have to put on my cute pajamas and brush my teeth and shower and wash my face and brush my hair, all the while carrying around a second person inside me. Oh, and I'll probably wake up twelve times to go pee… let's not forget the midnight snack. Yeah, sometimes it's hard being a girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Good news guys! We're almost to 300 reviews which is the most I've ever gotten for a story! If we can reach it, I'll update again today! So you know what to do;)<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

**300 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUY! Wow, I'm so happy right now:)**

**This chapter's dedicated to NotSoDaddy'sLittleGirl03 for being the big 300th reviewer! Thank you sososo much!**

**Oh, there was some confusion about why Dani's mom came back and wants to find Sam now and stuff, i really hope this chapter clears everything up for you! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"WHERE'S MY JACKET?"<p>

"WHERE DID YOU PUT THE DAMN SUITE CASE?"

"EW THERE'S HAIR ON MY TOOTHBRUSH!"

"HOW MANY PAIRS OF UNDERWEAR DO YOU THINK I'LL NEED?"

"PEE BEFORE YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE DANI!"

"NOT MY FAULT I HAVE TWO TEN BILLION POUND BUTTHEADS INSIDE ME!"

"DON'T CALL OUR CHILDREN BUTTHEADS!"

"YOU TRY CARRYING THEM AROUND FOR NINE MONTHS, THEN TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THEM YOU BUTTHEAD!"

"HEY, DON'T CALL ME A BUTTHEAD!"

"SHUTUP WE HAVE A PLANE TO CATCH IN LESS THAT AN HOUR!"

…

"Sorry mom…"

So, Seth and I are very accustom to last minute packing. We really enjoy running around the house and throwing everything we can find into our suite cases, getting on each others nerves, yelling a lot, and then making up. Yeah... traveling isn't really our thing…

"Ugh finally! I could not wait to get out of there!" I groaned, slumping back in my seat.

"Sorry I yelled at you," Seth mumbled.

"Sorry I called you a butthead," I muttered.

I leaned forward to kiss my husband, but my mom rudely interrupted us, "Excuse me! Mother in the car! Now drive, we can't miss that plane!"

"Jeez, impatient much," I asked.

Seth drove, and drove, and drove. And then we almost missed our plane because I had to pee… like eight times in a row. Then I yelled at an airplane attendant for hitting on Seth. Then Seth yelled at an airplane attendant for yelling at me for yelling at her for hitting on Seth. Then Seth and I fought over a muffin which resulted in another airplane attendant having to have a "talk" with us like we were children. Then we threw spit balls at her. Then I drank some Coke. Yup, I love planes.

"Well that was an… interesting experience," mom said quietly when we finally pushed past all the lollygaggers stopping to smell the roses in the airplane terminal.

Yes mom. Yes it was.

"So… where do we go now?" I asked.

"Beats me," mom said.

Suddenly, tears filled my eyes and I found myself feeling hopelessly confused. I started hyperventilating and Seth wrapped his arms around me before I even knew what was happening. I sobbed into his chest and he just whispered, "It's okay," into my ear.

"I'm s-s-so stupid," I cried, looking up at him with my tear streaked face.

"No baby, you're the smartest person I know," Seth cooed, brushing the hair out of my face.

"No I'm not. I dragged everyone here and we d-d-don't even know where to go," I whimpered.

"We'll figure something out. It's all gonna be okay," Seth soothed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he said, kissing my nose.

I hiccupped, burying my face into his chest, "I love you!"

"I love you too," he said, chuckling.

I finally pulled myself away and turned to see mom, staring at us longingly. I really hoped we'd find this Sam guy soon so she could have someone to hold her like this.

"Alright, where to first?" Seth asked cheerfully.

"Umm, I was thinking we could go to my apartment… I mean the one I used to live in before I left your father and… well, look around there?" mom suggested.

"Alright, let's go!" I agreed, pulling both their hands to find a cab.

"UGH THIS IS HOPELESS!" I yelled, banging my head against the wall.

"Shh, Dani. It's not hopeless," Seth said, holding my hair back to I would stop banging my head against the wall. Stupid overprotective husband! I just want to bang my head against the wall!

"Where are we supposed to go? New York is the biggest city ever! And we don't even know if he's in New York!" I cried, waving my hands around wildly.

Mom was off somewhere, checking a coffee shop or something. It was up to us to look other places, but we'd already tried the church they last saw each other, the cemetery, the hospital, and every toy store in the whole city! Where else could one guy be?

"Dani, I think it's up to your mom to find him," Seth said, "Remember how you said you could find me if I was on the other side of the planet? Your mom just has to feel the imprint. Then she'll find him."

"I was exaggerating!" I whined in a baby voice.

"Oh yeah?" Seth whispered.

"Yeah," I said, pouting.

"Look over there," Seth pointed behind me.

"Did she find him?" I yelled, whirling around.

"Hey, there's no one there," I whined, turning back around, but he was gone.

"Seth?" I called out.

No answer.

"Seth this is not funny come back here!" I yelled, walking away from the spot I'd just been standing.

"SSSEEEETTTHHHH!" I yelled. I walked for a while, turning wherever. I can't believe he just left me there! And pregnant, too! I swear when I see him I'm gonna…

I stopped at a frozen yogurt shot. HA figures he'd be in a place with food. Sighing loudly, I trudged into the store, really hoping they had chocolate. Oh look who it is, little Sethy-Pooh.

"You left me!" I yelled.

"Three minutes. That has to be a record," Seth laughed, getting up and hugging me.

"What are you talking about?" I growled, trying to push away.

"Dani, were you trying to find me or did you just find me?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Stop trying to change the subject! You left you pregnant wife in the middle of New York City!"

"Dani, I'm not changing the subject! You just proved my point. I walked away, leaving you stranded and you found me. In three minutes! Did you look anywhere else before you got here?"

I thought about it for a minute, "No but… but I knew you liked frozen yogurt!"

"Yeah and how many other frozen yogurt placed did you pass before you got here?"

I shrugged again.

"See, you just knew I was here. You followed your instinct and found me!" he laughed, kissing the top of my head.

"Hmm, I did didn't I," I giggled, "Wait, so that means my mom can do the same thing!"

"Exactly," Seth nodded.

"Alright, let's go tell mother dearest to follow her instinct!" I exclaimed, pulling his hand.

"But first, let's get frozen yogurt!"

Seth and I walked down the street, holding hands and eating our yogurt. It was weird walking past my old apartment. It was my old house, but it was never really my home. I didn't miss it or anything.

"Where did your mom say she was?"

"Starbucks," I answered.

"There are a gazillion Starbucks here," Seth sighed.

"Nah, she goes to the one down the street," I told him.

"Mom mom mom!" I sang, dancing up to her.

"Yes Danielle?"

"You gotta follow your sintincts!" I told her.

"What?" mom asked, confused.

"Blah, I mean instincts!" I said, as Seth burst out laughing behind me.

"I still don't get it," mom sighed.

"Okay, well Seth left me in the middle of New York. Yeah, rude I know. Anyways, I just walked to where I knew he was. I didn't try to find him I just did," I shrugged.

"I just don't know how to do that," mom sighed, sitting down in a chair and sipping her latte.

"Well, let's think. Why do you want to find Sam so bad?" Seth asked, sitting across from her.

Mom looked at the ceiling, her thinking face, "Because… oh because Dani, after I saw you two at the wedding and how happy you were, I started thinking. And I'm not happy! I say I'm happy because I get nice stuff and have a lot of money, but I'm not. And your father, do you think he holds me when I cry? Do you think he stares at me just for fun?"

Seth does not stare at me just for fun! I looked over at Seth, who was staring at me with a giant, goofy smile on his face. Oh…

"And I'm tired of him cheating! I don't deserve that!" mom continued.

Actually…

"And last week I was just walking down the street and I felt this urge. Like I haven't felt in years! It's the way I felt when Sam was around, the longing, the peace… why are you guys looking at me like that?" mom asked.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled.

"What do you mean?" mom asked.

"We've been searching for days and you're telling us this now? Do you know how much time we could have saved? Take us to the place! Hurry mom!" I yelled, pulling her hand to make her get up.

It took her a minute, but she finally made that _ooooooh, gosh I'm stupid _face and picked up her pace. We followed diligently as she went left and right.

"We've been walking for hourrrrsss," I complained, dragging my feet further.

"Dani, it's been four and a half minutes," Seth sighed, but he bent down so I could hop on his back.

"Come on!" mom yelled from ahead.

"Ugh," I groaned as Seth galloped forward.

"It was right… here!" mom said, standing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"And what do you feel now?" I asked.

"Hungry," mom sighed.

"Uh, that's it?" Seth asked, trying to hide his smile.

"Yeah…"

"Well, uh… there's a taxi garage right over there," I mentioned, pointing behind me, "Maybe we could look there?"

"Sounds good," Seth said, lifting the garage door. I doubt we're allowed in there, but who really cares.

"Helllooo?" I called out.

"Hellooo?" Seth yelled.

"Get the hell out of my garage! No pedestrian's allowed!" a gruff voice yelled from behind.

* * *

><p><strong>One last thing before you go and leave me a nice long review;)<strong>

**If you didn't already notice, I uploaded a new story today called I'll Stand By You. It's a Jacob/OC story. So, please go check it out and leave a review if you like it:)**

**Thanks again for making my day!  
><strong>


	44. Chapter 44

**Soo instead of making up a whole new OC, I took one that was in chapter 2. If you don't remember who Gus is, go back and read that chapter. But he was Danielle's car driver person when she went to the airport and stuff. You'll find out his importance to the story soon enough! Oh and i don't remember if i gave Dani's mom a first name or not, so it's Cara now. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The man came staggering into the light. He was pretty gruff looking, wearing a wife beater and needing a good shave. I gasped when I recognized him.<p>

"Gus!" I yelled, smiling at him.

Gus was my car driver when I was younger. He's the one that drove me to the airport when my parents sent me to La Push for the first time. I haven't seen him in a while.

But Gus wasn't looking at me. He was looking… well _staring _at my mom, who happened to be staring back at him. I wanted to yell _hello _we have to find your imprint! What's the hold up? But a look from Seth stopped me. He knew something that I didn't. After a while, I got impatient and tapped my foot on the ground.

"So uh… are we just gonna stand here all day?" I asked awkwardly.

"Sam," mom gasped, walking towards him slowly.

"No, that's Gus," I said in a duh voice, "We're trying to _find _Sam. _Remember_?"

"Cara?" Gus gasped.

"Who's Cara?" I blurted out. What was it, wrong name day or something?

"Dani, your mom's name is Cara," Seth reminded me.

"No it's not… it's… it's… _oh_," I muttered, punching Seth in the arm as he tried to hold in his smile.

"What are you doing here?" Gus asked.

"I-I wanted to find you, Sam," mom whispered.

"Mom, you have the wrong guy! That's Gus!"

"Danielle, why did you ever think my name was Gus?" Gus asked, turning towards me.

"Because that's your name," I told him.

"Danielle, I've never told you my name," he sighed, "It's Sam."

"Really? Then why did you let me go on calling you Gus for… I don't know… _my entire life_?" I growled, crossing my arms.

"Er Dani?" Seth whispered.

"Because the first time you called me that you were four and extremely stubborn. I just thought I'd let it go," he chuckled lightly. His eyes kept twitching back to mom, who was still staring.

"I was not stubborn," I hissed.

"Yes you were. I learned you were that time I tried to tell you that trees did not fall down from the sky. But you were persistent, so I gave up," Gus… well _Sam _said with a shrug. Naah, I like Gus better.

"Wait a second," I mumbled, looking between my mom and Gus/Sam. I gasped, "MOM WE FOUND SAM!"

Seth was wearing his _no duh_ expression, but I ignored it and pushed my mom towards Sam.

"We've been trying to find you for _days_!" I told Sam, still trying to get my mom to move her feet, "But we didn't know where you went!"

"I never left," Sam whispered, walking towards mom and grabbing her hand, "I stayed here the whole time, keeping an eye on you here and there. I'm your car driver; I can't believe you never recognized me… all these years."

Mom stifled a whimper, "I was never looking."

Sam laughed lightly, "Cara, what are you doing here?"

"I-I left my husband," she whispered, "T-to find you."

Sam's expression changed from kind, to confusion, to loving, and to hopeful, all in a matter of seconds, "What?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry!" mom cried, "I j-j-just want to be h-happy!" her knees buckled out from under her and sobs racked her body. Only she wasn't a crying mess on the floor, she was a crying mess in Sam's arms. Hmm, I wonder if that's what Seth and I look like…

Her crying last for a few minutes longer, Sam just held her looking pained. Awww I bet her tears did that to him! That's so sweet! He cares!

"Sorry," mom said quietly, breaking away from him and whipping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"It's okay," Sam said, patting my mom's arm awkwardly. I knew he really wanted to hug her.

"I think you guys need to talk," Seth announced.

"What are they saying?"

"Dani, it's rude to eavesdrop," Seth laughed, pulling me away from the door.

We were currently in Sam's crummy apartment. He lived in Brooklyn in a one bedroom apartment. Seth and I were locked out as they talked. I just really wanted to know what was going on and Seth was teasing me by not telling.

"Please," I pleaded, giving him my saddest, roundest, tear-filled eyes.

He caved!

"Alright, your mom told him everything she told us about feeling him near and leaving your father. We influenced her to want to be happy… yadyadyada, oh! Sam was always watching out for her, making sure she was alright, but keeping his distance. Uhh he's afraid of getting hurt-"

"What? His imprint's coming back for him! He should be filled with joy and stuff!" I nearly yelled. Seth put his hand over my mouth and shushed me.

"He just doesn't want her to go back to that asshole of a husband she had. He can't lose her. He doesn't want her to feel pressured. He'll welcome her back. He stopped phasing a while ago. OH she says maybe they could start out as friends… this is really odd," Seth said the last part mostly to himself.

"Why?" I asked under Seth's hand.

"Usually, it's the new imprints that deal with this stuff. It's just weird seeing both of them so unsure and in love I guess."

"Hmm," I agreed.

"EW did you just lick my hand?" Seth jumped, pulling his hand away.

"Yup," I muttered, wiping spit off my mouth.

"Why?"

"Because your hand was in my way," I whined as he wiped my spit off his hand and on my shirt.

"Didn't mean you had to lick it," Seth mumbled.

An awkward cough sounded from behind. I turned away from Seth, so see mom and Sam standing there.

"Are you guys five years old?" Sam asked, laughing.

"Why do people always ask us that?" Seth sighed.

"Maybe their trying to tell us something," I shrugged.

I was surprised to see mom latched on to Sam's arm. She never touched dad like that… or looked at him like that… or talked to him. Wow, they're already so close.

"So what's the plan Dan?" I asked.

"Did you just ask yourself what the plan was?" Seth asked.

"No it just rhymes okay?" I growled, stomping my foot playfully, "Gosh you can be so annoying sometimes."

"Um, well I think I'm gonna stay here for a while," mom said, looking up at Sam for approval.

He smiled down at her, nodding lovingly. AWW! This just proves old people _can _find love! Just don't tell my mom I called her old. She'd be really pissed.

"Seth, do you know Sam? My son I mean?" Old Sam asked quietly.

Seth nodded eagerly, "Sure do!"

"And you're a member of the pack?"

"Yup," Seth said.

"And I'm guessing you imprinted on Danielle," Sam asked again.

"Yup!"

Sam and Seth continued talking about vampires and werewolves and pack stuff that I really didn't care that much about. I sat down on a bench and mom took a seat next to me. She sighed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This is just all happening so quickly," mom said, "I can't believe I found him!"

"I knew you would the whole time," I said, leaning my head on her shoulder, "But we would have found him faster if you told us that you felt him!" I added.

"Yeah, well you thought his name was Gus! And why would you think trees fell from the sky huh? Did I ever tell you that?" mom snapped.

"Like mother like daughter, I guess," I muttered.

My mom looked at me, and I looked at her. Suddenly, she burst out laughing, and I had to join in. Never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, EVER would I believe that _I _would actually be having a moment with my mom! Never! But here we are, laughing our butts of over some stupid little thing I said.

"Y-you're funny," mom giggled. SHE FREAKING GIGGLED! Wow, Sam must be a miracle worker.

Cautiously, Sam approached us. Mom looked up at him, beaming.

"Would you like to go have dinner with me?" Sam asked mom.

"Sure," she giggled, taking his hand and standing up.

Together, hand in hand, they walked out the door. I had never seen a sweeter moment in my life. Well, Seth and I have had some pretty sweet moments, but this was pretty high up there. I smiled to myself.

"What?" Seth asked curiously.

"We did it," I breathed.

"Dani, when are you going to learn that we can do anything?" Seth laughed, picking me up.

"Ready to go home?" I asked.

"Home," he sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>They found each other! Okay I think that's the last big thing that's going to happen in the story. Dani should have her babies in the next chapter or so, maybe I'll write another wedding scene for Cara and Sam, maybe an epilogue... <strong>

**review!**


	45. Chapter 45

"Are you crazy?" I yelled, "We are _not _naming our babies Mary-Kate and Ashley!"

"Come on! That'd be so cool! They'd be like those famous girls only cooler!" Seth tried to persuade me. The idiot.

"And what if their _boys_?" I asked.

"T-"

"Do _not _say Tom and Jerry!" I cut him off.

He sighed, put out. And I thought this would be the easy part! Who the hell knew naming kids could be so difficult.

"Seth, our children are due tomorrow! We need to take this seriously! These kids are gonna be stuck with the same names for the rest of their lives!" I pressed. It was true. Tomorrow my little bundles of joy were due and let me tell you I cannot wait to pop these suckers out. I mean… I kind of miss seeing my feet.

But names never occurred to me until just now! Emily and Sam were talking about what they would want to name their kid when Emily got pregnant and I was just like CRAP! Well crap is right. If we didn't think of this till tomorrow, we'd probably be sitting in the hospital:

"_So Seth, what do you want to name it?"_

"_I don't know what do you want to name it?"_

"_I don't know, what do you want to name it?"_

"_I don't know, what do you want to name it?"_

"_Uh…"_

_Then the doctor's would kick us out because by the time we actually picked the right names, our kids would be able to walk and talk. Then our kids wouldn't have names! OH MY GOD WE'RE HORRIBLE PARENTS!_

"Guys are you seriously arguing about this?" Nessie asked, sitting down next to me on the couch, "I thought we already settled on Renesmee Junior."

"Yeah, that's gonna happen," I snorted, then turned to Seth, "Come on Seth _think_! And- _where the hell are you guys going?" _I yelled. Jared and Paul had come through the door but made a one hundred and eighty degree turn as soon as they saw me!

"Er… store," Paul muttered.

"Since when do you go to the store?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"It's just, uh Rachel needs me to pick something up," Paul muttered, scratching the back of his head.

"In other words Dani," Nessie said, putting her arm on my shoulder, "They don't want to be around a very hormonally pregnant lady… especially you."

"Are you serious?" I yelled, but they were already out the door.

I turned to give Seth an incredulous look, but he was inching his was out of the room.

"Get back here!" I whined, standing up and stomping my foot.

"Sorry Dani," Seth muttered, ducking his head and sitting back in the chair. Jeez you would have thought I was a drill sergeant or something!

"Names!" I yelled, clapping my hands together.

"Joe?" Seth asked.

"Too common," I sighed.

"Denzel?"

"No."

"John?"

"UGH! I guess our kids will just be nameless!" I growled, throwing my hands up in the air, "You know what? Nessie, you pick."

I threw a name book at her and stomped out of the room. Why was this so frustrating? Walking into Sam and Emily's kitchen, I grabbed a muffin and plopped down in a chair.

"My feet _hurt_!" I yelled to no one in particular.

"I GOT IT!" Nessie screeched, bounding into the kitchen.

"What?" I grumbled, massaging my feet.

"Harrison! Like Seth's dad before he… well yeah! Harry for short!" Nessie exclaimed.

"Yes!" I agreed, jumping up and hugging her, "You're a genius! Now we just need three more names!"

"Well, if you want to stick with the H theme, we could do Harley and for a girl we could do Haylee and Hannah!" She suggested. Wow, this is easy!

"Perfect!" I said happily.

I smiled widely at Nessie and went to give her another hug, but it's a good thing I didn't.

"Well it's a good thing we figured this out now," I whispered.

"Why?" Nessie asked.

"Because these babies are ready to come out," I whispered, feeling the sudden cramps.

It was time.

"OUCH FUCK OW OUCH OW OUCH FUCK OUCH OW!" I yelled, "OUCH! SEEETH THIS FUCKING HURTS!"

"I'm sorry baby; tell me what I can do?" Seth pleaded, rubbing my palm with his hand.

"Get me some drugs!" I screeched.

"The nurse said it's not time yet," Seth sighed, kissing my temple.

Seth and I were in a hospital room, waiting for the babies to come. But I'm not exactly known to be patient person in the world. And this fucking HURTS!

"OOOOOWWW!" I growled, holding Seth's hand so hard it probably hurt him. If it did, he didn't say anything. Smart guy.

Embry, Quil and Jake burst through the door, each holding flowers and balloons and shit. I smiled at them.

"OUCH! SETH! GET THESE THINGS OUT OF ME!" the guys were out of there in record time, leaving us alone again. I sighed, frustrated. There was a silence where the contractions weren't as bad.

"So… er did you pick out names?" Seth asked.

"Harrison, Harley, Haylee, and Hannah," I said through gritted teeth.

"Harrison like… my dad?" Seth whispered.

"YeaOWIES!" I yelled.

"NURSE!" Seth yelled, outside the room.

A nurse came in and checked my charts. She took my heart rate and stuck an IV in my arm. This better be these drugs I've been hearing about.

"Okay Mrs. Clearwater I'm going to go get the doctor. The babies are ready to come out," the nurse told me, rushing out of the room.

Beads of sweat covered my forehead and I was panting like I've never panted before. Everything from the waist down was numb, though which was good. Seth was saying encouraging words to me, but I blocked them out. I just wanted to see my babies. I turned my head and looked across the room where I knew my babies were getting cleaned off.

"Congratulations Danielle, one of each!" the doctor exclaimed from next to me.

"C-can I see them?" I whispered.

"Of course," the doctor chuckled, "Your son is ready to be held. He was born first, he's the oldest. They're thirty-seven seconds apart. Your daughter is still getting cleaned."

"Let me- let me hold him," I begged, holding my hands out.

A kind looking nurse bustled over to me, holding a blue bundle in her arms. I was about to yell at her for handing me a big pile of blue blankets, but then I realized my son was wrapped in those blankets. My heartbeat sped up and I sat up a little straighter.

"Eight pounds six ounces," nurse told me, settling my son in my awaiting arms.

I looked down at my little boy, smiling widely. He opened his big blue eyes and looked at me. His eyes were blue! Like mine! I leant my face down and kissed his forehead. That's when I remembered Seth was still by my side. I turned my head to look at the new daddy, tears in my eyes. The look on his face took my breath away. His eyes were rimmed with read and a tear slid down his cheek.

"We did it, Seth," I giggled through my tears, he nodded silently.

"Do you want to hold your son?" I asked quietly.

"S-sure," Seth said uncertainly.

"You can do it!" I promised.

I was reluctant to have my son out of my arms, but Seth deserved a chance to hold him.

"Harrison?" I asked.

"Harrison," Seth agreed.

As soon as Harrison was nestled in Seth's arms, the nurse came back with a pink bundle in her arms. 7 pounds, 2 ounces. More tears filled my eyes when I saw my daughter's face. She resembled Seth so much it was crazy. Same deep brown eyes and black hair. She was beautiful.

"Looks like you," Seth and I muttered at the same time. We looked up at each other and laughed. Seth leaned over the bed, holding Harrison tightly, and pecked my lips.

"LET ME SEE THE LITTLE RENESMEE JUNIORS!" Nessie yelled, bursting through the door.

"Excuse me ma'am, you're not supposed to be in here," a doctor warned.

Nessie shrugged him off, stepping around him. She skipped up to us, "AWW!"

"Sorry guys, we tried to retain Ness but when she's excited…" Jake laughed, pushing past the same doctor.

"Is the screaming over?" Embry asked tentatively, followed by Quil.

"What screaming?" I asked innocently.

"Sooo, what are their names?" Nessie asked expectantly.

"Well, the boy is Harrison and the girl… Haylee," I decided as Seth gave an approving nod.

"Harrison and Haylee Clearwater… I like it," Nessie agreed.

"So what about middle names?" Quil asked.

"Aw crap."

* * *

><p><strong>BABIES! Soo sorry if I didn't pick your names they were all so good! I just love the idea of naming their kid after Harry and I wanted something that went along with the H theme... but I think they're gonna have another kid and maybe I'll use one then? So I really think this is the last chapter before the epilogue... <strong>

**Umm sequel? I really don't think I'll do one because I have no idea what would happen in it and of course I tried to write a sequal to my last story and we all know how that ended up... so if I get an idea then maybe I'll write one, but it would be short and not that good... just with my schedule and everything, it's not going to happen at this point in my life. But if I do write on, I'll be sure to notify all you amazing reviewers. **

**I know you guys are sad this story's coming to an end and trust me, I am, too. I've dedicated so much of my life to it and... well we'll save the rest of that heart to heart stuff for the end because 1 or 2 chapters left. :( bUt I do have other stories, too:) they just need some updating... **

**Anyways, review... tell me what you think... last chance for middle names:)**


	46. Epilogue

**I decided it's time to bring this story to an end and write the epilogue. I have a lot to say, but I'll save that for the author's note later. Just on important thing, instead of Sam and Cara's wedding, I'm doing Jake and Nessie's so I can have a longer time. I hope you enjoy this final chapter, it took me so long to figure out how I wanted to end this. **

* * *

><p>"HARRISON, HAYLEE, AND VANESSA GET YOUR LITTLE BUTTS DOWN HERE IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!" I yelled up the stairs, rolling my eyes when I heard my kids erupt into giggles.<p>

"No respect," Seth sighed jokingly.

"What could they possibly be doing up there?" I groaned.

Nessie would _kill _me if I was late to her wedding. No, she wouldn't just kill me; she would torture and then kill me. She and Jake have been waiting for this day for nine years, because Edward made some rule that Nessie had to be sixteen in actual years to get married or something like that. So that gave Ness and Alice nine years to plan the wedding of the century.

"Well, Vanessa and Haylee are fighting over the pink hairbrush again," Seth said. Those girls fight over everything! And they're exactly alike which makes it ten times worse. Haylee Leah and Harrison Samuel are ten now and Vanessa is eight. Yeah, I know we wanted to stick with the H theme, but after much pleading from Nessie, we finally decided to give our third child a name similar to hers. Thus Vanessa Elizabeth Clearwater.

"Seth, I told you to buy every hair brush in the same color!" I whined, "Vanessa knows Haylee will want to use the pink one, so she'll use it to be like her big sister. Haylee is just gonna get mad and somehow Harry's gonna egg them on and they're going to end up fighting."

"I'll go sort it out," Seth sighed, trudging up the stairs.

"Love you," I called, skipping outside and to our car.

It was Seth's idea to get the cliché light blue minivan. I waited in the passenger's seat, enjoying the silence and five minutes later, Seth came out with the kids. My peaceful quietness was broken by three very loud kids talking to me all at one.

"_Mom_ Vanessa is taking my hairbrush _again_! It's not fair, she has a green one!"

"MOMMY! Haylee called me a poopy face!"

"Did not!"

"Did, too!"

"Did not you poopy face!"

"Mommy she did it again!"

"I'm bored!" Harry yelled.

"POOPY FACE POOPY FACE!"

"This suite itches!"

"HEY HEY HEY!" Seth yelled, holding back his laugh. Our children went quiet.

I sighed loudly when Seth didn't address any of the problems, "Vanessa you have your own hairbrush, use it. They're all the same. Haylee, share with your sister and don't call her a poopy face. Harrison, it's a five minute car ride, don't complain. All suites are itchy. Okay? Okay."

"Sorry mom," the kids said in unison.

We pulled up to the church and I turned to my kids before Seth unlocked the doors.

"Are you going to be well behaved?" I asked them sternly.

"Yes mom," they said.

"Good!" I giggled.

I skipped out of the car and grabbed Seth's hand.

"Come on guys!" I called to them, skipping. They all followed me up to the church, giggling and laughing.

The pack waved to us and smiled as we entered and took our seats. I saw my mom and her husband Sam behind us.

"Hi grandma!" Vanessa said, smiling her toothy smile.

"Hi dear," mom said, kissing Vanessa's cheek.

"Hi Aunt Leah," Harry said.

"Hey Harry," Leah said, "Hey Haylee, hey Vanessa."

"Hi Leah," I greeted, hugging her. Ever since we decided to make Haylee's middle name Leah, our relationship has gotten better. We'll never be best friends, but we do have made a connection of some sort.

I made sure my kids and husband were settled in their seats before going to join the rest of the bridesmaids. The music started and my beautiful children's faces lit up with excitement. Harrison, with his dark brown hair and blue eyes, Haylee with her curly black hair and brown eyes, and little Vanessa who is an exact mix of me and Seth, with blue eyes and black hair. My children take my breath away, and sometimes I find it silly that I thought I couldn't be a mom, and that I didn't want children. Being a mom is the best thing in the world, especially when you have such great kids. Seth and I have done a pretty decent job with them. They are so smart, and fun-loving. I try my hardest each day to give them the childhood I never had. Their lives are filled with fun and adventure, and their smiles light up my day.

Nessie walked down the aisle, never looking so beautiful. Her dress made her shine and the biggest smile in the world was planted on her face. Jacob was waiting for her, smiling at her like Seth smiled at me. My Seth, my love.

Over ten years we've been married, and even now as we look at each other, he still has that amazing smile on his face. The smile that touches his eyes and fills them with love. The smile that promises that we will be together forever.

"I love you," I mouthed.

"Love you," he whispered and I see happy tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was short, but I'm going to put up an author's note in a few minutes because I have a lot to say:) Leave reviews please!<br>**


	47. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! Wow, I can't believe this story's over. I've put so much time into it and have enjoyed writing every second of it. The reviews you left me and all the support, it was incredible and I just want you guys to know how much it meant to me. You are all amazing reviewers and as cliche as this sounds, I couldn't have done this story without you. Your ideas and support, they helped me make this story possible. I'm so sad this is over, yet I really like how it ended. Thank you all so so much for everything! I love all of you:)**

**So I've said this before, but there is no sequel. Time restraints, absolutely no ideas** **are a problem. All good things must come to an end, and this is one of them. I loved writing this story, but I have grown a bit tired of Sethielle, and I promise to make a better effort to update my other stories faster. I know Perfect to Me and Heart of a Family have been on hold for a month now, but I will update. Maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow, but soon. **

**For the hundredth time, THANK YOU!** **This story got over 350 reviews, and I've never had a story that popular before. It really gives me confidence and inspiration as a writer. So thank you so much, you guys are all so amazing. And so, thank you those of you who have been there with me from the start. Thank you all who have reviewed and made my day. Thank you for all the support.  
><strong>

**~Ayla  
><strong>


End file.
